A New Feeling
by Queen of darkness.xo
Summary: After her first encounter with Sasuke after three years Sakura see's herself as useless and a nuisance to Konoha. She leaves becoming a runaway ninja. She's captured by the Akatsuki and left in the care of Itatchi who she falls in love with. SakuIta
1. The Truth Hurts

**Author's notes: This is my first time writing a fanfic for this pairing, but I couldn't resist .I don't know why, but I love this couple so much! I know the age difference and all, but whatever? This is a Sakura and Itatchi fan fic, so if you don't agree or like it...don't read? And if you ddo YAY. ahha. read&review. ENJOY ! **

**Chapter 1: The Truth Hurts.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura ran through dark hallways lit by burning torches on the wall. She checked each room. "Not here." she said looking into one of the rooms and continuing running down the hall. She stopped and opened another door. "Not here either." she said closing the door. She heard and explosion and ran quicker down the hallway. The end of the hallway was blown apart and she could see outside. She saw a familar face up ahead as she ran out and skid to a stop.

She was facing Sai as she was panting from all the running. Sai simply looked at her without saying anything. "Sakura, eh." a voice called as Sakura stood wide-eyed. She slowly turned and saw a figure standing atop the hill. Sakura spotted him, "Sasuke...kun." she said slowly as a blonde hyper-active ninja arrived. He looked at Sakura and Sai then quickly up at Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke sighed. "I don't see why you waste your time following me." He then dissapeared reappearing in front of Naruto. "When did he.." Sakura said. "You wanted to be Hokage." Sasuke said. Naruto stood without moving. "How can someone who can't save his friends become Hokage..." he said. "Today, at my own whim, I will kill you." Sasuke said as he unsheathed his sword. and brought it up behind Naruto. Sakura watched horrifyed, her body wouldn't move, she couldn't do anything.

Sasuke quickly brought his sword down upon Naruto's back when it was abrubtly stopped. Saskura blinked as she saw that Sasuke's sword had been stopped. Naruto let out a breath as he slowly turned. Sasuke glared at the person who had stopped him.

Sai stood beside Naruto holding his sword against Sasuke's. "Naruto, you idiot! What are you doing, move." he said as Naruto finally came to his senses and leapt out of the way. Sasuke and Sai's swords pressed harder against each other as they came face to face only inches away from each other. "Hn." Sasuke said as he pushed against Sai's sword and then jumped backwards.

"Sai.." Sakura said as she then looked over to where Naruto was standing, a hurt look on his face. He lowered his head and stared at the ground. Sakura slowly made her way over to where Naruto was standing. The sound of clashing metal was heard as she looked over and saw Sai and Sasuke fighting.

Sakura stopped as she looked Naruto and saw a red aura appear around him. A red chakra tail formed behind him, and the red chakra took on the shape of a fox around him. "The Foxes Cloak..." Sakura said to herself as she watched.

Naruto stood with his head facing the ground as his hands were clutched tight. "Sasuke-teme!" he shouted as he raised his head and charged towards Sasuke. He reached out his claws and slashed at Sasuke as Sasuke blocked the attack with his sword.

Sai jumped back avoiding being caught in the crossfire of the two. He looked over at Sakura who watched the two best friends fight. He could only imagine what she was feeling, and what was going through her mind right now.

"So, the monster within has been released again, although, I cannot say I have seen this form before." Sasuke said while dodging more of Naruto's attacks. Naruto yelled as the chakra began forming another tail. Naruto's attacks became stronger. He slashed at Sasuke as Sasuke barly dodged it and suffered a deep wound on his shoulder. Sasuke glared at Naruto as he dissapeared reappearing behind him, bringing his sword down. Naruto turned and grabbed the sword stopping it. Sasuke's expression changed slighty then returned to normal. He pulled his katana back and dissapeared again reappearing on the other side of Naruto. "Teme!" Naruto yelled as he charged forward, a thrid tail faintly began to form.

Sai and Sakura noticed the third tail forming. Sai quickly turned to Sakura, "Sakura!" he said as Sakura looked over at him and nodded. Sai and Sakura dissapeared. Sai reappeared behind Naruto as he restrained him. The pressure from the kyuubi's chakra was weakening Sai and burning his skin. Sakura reappeared in front of Naruto. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that had a symbol on it . It read "seal" she placed it on Naruto's forehead as the red chakra immeadiatly began to disperse and dissapear. Sai and Naruto began falling to the ground.

Sakura dissapeared reappearing behind Sai and Naruto's falling bodies as she caught them and layed them on the ground. "Sai, " she said looking over at him as he breathed heavily. Naruto was unconcious. "I'm okay." he said closing his eyes tight. Sakura took off her gloves and placed her hands over Sai. A pale green energy surrounded her hands as Sai's wounds began healing. She suddenly pulled back as a kunai was thrown her way, _fast._

The pale green dissapeared and Sakura looked up to the side, she saw Sasuke standing there with his hands on his hips and his sword now sheathed. Sakura stood to her feet. "What do you want Sasuke!" she yelled. "Hn. Weren't you the one's that came looking for me?" he said crossing his arms. "You shouldn't have wasted your time looking for me, and spent it becomming stronger." he said looking away. Sakura clutched her hand tight as she heard him say this. "Stronger, that's all you think about Sasuke, is becomming stronger! You don't know the meaning of true strength Sasuke! True strength is having friends that you care about, friends that you would fight to protect, and who would always stand by your side. People who love you and treat you as family." Sakura looked down at the ground as hair fell in front of her face. "You don't have that kind of strength...you don't have true strength. You _are _truely weak, Sasuke Uchiha." she said looking up at him.

Sasuke glared at her and dissapeared. He reappeared behind her, his katana unsheathed and the blade held to her neck as he used his other hand to restrain her arm. Sakura stood in shock. She didn't move. She then blinked and caught hold of her senses as she shifted her foot under kis and kicked the back of his ankle. This allowed for Sasuke to loosen his grip on her, she took this advantage and broke free. She jumped a few feet away, sliding across the ground she slipped on her leather gloves.

Sasuke smirked with amusement. "You want to fight me? You're not serious, are you." Sasuke said in his monotone voice. Sakura stood waiting, not answering him as Sasuke sighed. "Hn." he said as he unsheathed his katana and with that he dissapeared. Sakura looked around, awaiting for him to reappear, when out of instinct she leapt to the side. Sasuke's katana sliced through the air where he head was only moments ago. She clutched her hand into a fist as she leapt forward, her fist pulled back and she thrusted it forwards. Sasuke dissapeard and Sakura's fist came in contact with the ground creating a huge crater.

Sasuke watched as she created the crater. His expression changed for only a second then returned to normal.

_She's become quite strong._

He thought to himself. He dissapeared and reappeared behind her once more. He restrained her the same was as before. His blade against her throat threatening blood to fall. Sakura struggled to free herself but it was no use. It wasn't that she didn't have the strength physically to escape, but she couldn't mentally. Sasuke leaned in closer and stopped, his head beside her ear. He slowly whispered something. "Goodbye, Sakura." Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke swifly moved his arm to drag his blade across her throat.

Sasuke stopped when he felt something against the back of his neck. "Let her go Sasuke." a familar voice said. Sasuke simply turned his head to the side as half of his face was visable to the person standing behind him. He smirked and then dissapeared. He reappeared atop the crater where everyone had gathered. "You're not even worth my time." he said coldly dissapearing.

Sakura stood shaking and breathing heavily. She could feel the blood drip down her neck. She lost conciousness as she fell backwards. The silver haired jounin stepped forward and caught her. Three ANBU appeared behind him. "Let's get them back to Konoha." he said as they nodded picking up Sai and Naruto jumping into the air dissapearing.

--

Sakura slowly opened her eyes as she sat up in the bed she was in. She looked around as she saw the white walls, and recognized the familar smell. She was in the hospital. She looked to her left and saw Naruto laying in a bed unconcious.

She sighed as she rememberd what had happend. She looked to her right and out the window. It was night time now, the moonlight poured into the room. She turned back when she heard the door open. A blone female walked in. "Tsunade-sama." Sakura said as she approached the bed. "Sakura, how are you feeling?" "Much better now, how is Naruto?" Sakura asked concerned about her friend. Tsuande sighed. "He's okay, just onconcious. Developing the thrid tail and loosing control like that really had a hard toll on his body." Sakura nodded. "What about Sai?" "Sai is fine, we treated his wounds and released him. Thanks to Kakashi, you survived." Sakura's head hung low as she thought back. She started fighting Sasuke when she should've healed Sai and Naruto. "It's my fault Tsunade-sama." "Nani? What's your fault Sakura?" Tsunade asked. "I should've healed them, but instead I chose to fight Sasuke...I abandoned my duty as a medical nin. I'm sorry." Tsunade's expression became soft as she sat on the bedside and placed her hand on Saukura's shoulder. "Sakura, it's okay." she said with a smile. Sakura looked up and smiled back at Tsunade. "Well, I better get going. I have to attend to a big bottle of Sake that awaits me in my office." she said with a wide grin. "You may leave the hospital at anytime." Sakura nodded. "Arigatou Tsunade-senpai." Tsunade smiled and exited the room.

--

Sakura stood in her apartment. It was dark and she stood in the middle of her bedroom. She stared at two pictures that were on her dresser. One was of the old team seven, her, Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke. The other was a picture of the new team seven. Her,Kakashi,Sai and Naruto. She sighed as she stared at the pictures.

_"You're a nuisence! You do nothing but get in the way!"_

_"You're weak!"_

_"Big forehead! Big forehead!"_

_"You give a bad name to kunoichi."_

_"Shut up already! You're always crying."_

_"You're not even worth my time."_

Sakura closed her eyes tight as these phrases circled over and over in her head. "I do nothing but get in the way. I'm weak. I can't even help save my friends. I'm a disgrace to Konoha...to everyone. I don't deserve these friends..I'm selfish to have people that care about me the way they do." she said tears threatening to fall. "There's only one thing I can do...so that everyone can live a better life." she said opening her eyes.

She grabbed a bag and began packing it with various necessities. She packed it with weapons,clothing,hygenic materials. She reached out and grabbed the two pictures. Two tears rolled down her cheeks and landed on each picture. She sighed placing them back on her dresser. She walked to he desk and grabbed a paper and pen and began writing.

She then took one last look at her room and turned to leave. She ran across rooftops and stopped at the hospital. She opened a window and entered the room. She walked over to Naruto as he was soundly asleep. She placed a note beside his bed. She reached behind her hand and untied her headband. She pulled out a kunai and stared at the headband. She then dragged the kunai swiftly across the konoha insignia, a line scratched straight through it. She set it down beside the note. She bent over Naruto's bed and gave him a kiss. "Goodbye Naruto, I'm sorry.." she said as she turned and dissapeared out the window.

She ran through the streets heading towards Konoha's gates. She stopped as a dark figure appeared in front of her. "Where are you going?" "Sai.." Sakura said taking a step back. "I just thought I'd take a walk..." she said with a smile. Sai examined her, he spotted the backpack and her missing headband. "I know what you're thinking of doing Sakura...if you leave you're no better than him.." Sakura closed her eyes as she sighed. "Sai.." "I'm sorry, but I cannot let you leave...I will stop you by force if necesary." Sakura walked forward and outstretched her arms embracing Sai in a hug. Sai stood shocked. Sakura pulled out a thin needle. "I'm sorry." She whispered into his ear as she stuck the needle into the back of his neck. Sai's eyes widened as he felt a numbing sensation take over his body and his eyes grew heavy. "Sakura..." he said before collapsing to the ground.

Sakura looked down at Sai's body as she then sprinted off. She arrived at Konoha's gates. She turned around taking one last look at Konoha. "Goodbye forever." she said as she turned and dissapeared into the night.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes:Okay, well there's the first chapter. Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. On My Own

**Author's notes: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews on the first chapter ! Well, sorry it took so long but I'm also working on another story. So here's the second chapter. Hope you like it. !**

**Chapter 2: On My Own.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

His eyes began to open as Naruto looked around the room. He slowly sat up, his head was throbbing. He looked over and spotted another bed a few feet away from him with the blankets ruffled, he figured someone was laying there not too long ago. He spotted something on the desk behind him. A note. He picked it up and slowly unfolded it. He read:

_Naruto,_

_We've known each other ever since we were young. We've shared both good and bad memories together. You have always been there for me no matter what. I knew I could always count on you to help me or to just listen. I don't know where I would be without you. You are my best friend and that's never going to change. This note however is not of good news I'm sad to say. I am nothing but a nuisence to you and everyone in Konoha. I do nothing but get in the way of people. You are a great ninja and I...I am nothing compared to you nor anyone else. I don't deserve friends like you and Sai and Kakashi-sensai and everyone else. I always bring you down during a mission making you stop so that you have to come and save me and then when I get the chance to save you and Sai I blow it by fighting Sasuke and almost killing us all. I'm so sorry Naruto, but things are best this way. Ino's in training to become a medical ninja, she can take my place. By now I'm far away from Konoha, somewhere where you won't find me. Please don't come looking Naruto, just keep me as a memory, nothing more and your life will be so much better. I love you Naruto, tell the others I say goodbye. I'm sorry. Goodbye forever. _

_Your Cherry Blossom,_

_Sakura Haruno._

Naruto clutched the note tight in his hand as tears rolled off his cheek and onto the paper. He looked over and saw her headband on the table as well. He picked it up noticing the line through the insignia. He held it tight as he closed his eyes and more tears fell. He finally threw back his blankets and left the hospital the headband and note in his hand.

-

Tsunade lifted her head from her desk, papers stuck to her forehead and drool dripping off her lip. She put her hand on her forehead as she had a huge headache from all the sake she drank. She looked at all the paperwork on her desk as Shizune walked in and added more. "Ughh." Tsuande moaned. "Where's Sakura?" she asked. Shizune simply shrugged. "She hasn't been in all morning." she answered.

"Well get her in, this paper work won't finish itself." "Hai Tsunade-sama." Shizune said turning to leave.

"You won't find her." a voice said from the window. Shizune stopped and Tsunade turned and looked at the window. "Sai?" she said. "What do you mean ?" she asked. "She's gone." he simple said while sitting on the window sil. "Gone..how can she be gone." she asked still confused.

Just then the door to her office brust open and a certain hyper-active ninja walked in. He looked at her. His face wet from tears, his hands bleeding from him squeezing his hands so tight. "She's gone." he said.

Tsunade stood from her seat pulling the paper off of her forehead. "What happend. Where is she!" Tsunade said frustrated at this point that she knew very little. Naruto walked over and placed the note on her desk along with the headband. Tsunade looked at him at first confused but then picked up the note and slowly read it over. A few moments passed and her expression changed. She placed the note on the desk and slammed her fist against it hard splitting it in half.

She sat back in her chair. Her head hung low and she closed her eyes, tears threatening to fall but they wouldn't, she wouldn't let them.

"I want to go look for her." Naruto finally said. "No." Tsunade replied. "Why not!" he yelled. Tsunade didn't answer as Naruto drew closer. "Why won't you let me go after her!" he yelled.

"You remember last time you went to go look for Sasuke! You all came back on deaths bed! " "I don't care! We have to get her back... we have to!" he yelled tears in his eyes.

Tsunade sighed. "I will not permit it, Sakura is an s-class criminal, a traitor to the leaf village." she said. "No.." Naruto said clutching his hands into fists. "If she is found...she is to be killed." "No.." he repeated once more. "She's a coward and a traitor...she deserves to be killed." Tsunade finished.

Naruto looked at Tsunae infuriated. "How can you say that ! This is Sakura we're talking about. Our Sakura!" She was your student! You were like a mother to her and a daughter to you, how can you say that! I will never forgive you for saying this!" he yelled grabbing the note and headband and storming out of the office.

Sai left as well as Shizune and Tsunade were the only ones left. Shizune stood silent. Tsunade leands foreward and rested her elbows on the desk her head in between them. She closed her eyes tight as she fought to keep the tears back. She hadn't cried since Dan died and she promised herself she would never have to again, that she would protect those close to her. She failed once more. She couldn't hold it in any longer and the tears began to fall. Tears from many years, for her brother, for Dan and for Sakura. Shizune stood behind her, her head bowed low and her arms to the side as they shared a moment for Sakura.

--

Sakura stood atop a tree. She wore a black mask and a black ninja suit to hide her identity. She had used some sort of coal to darken her hair and her eyes. She jumped silently from tree to tree.

She didn't have any exact place in mind to go to, just somewhere far away from Konoha, as far as possible. She jumped down from the treetops and walked through the forest. She heard footsteps as a group of men surrounded her.

"What do we have here? A lonely maiden with no man to protect her." they said as one of them took out a knife and twirrled it around. Sakura didn't move. There were about eight men, all armed and surrounding her. Another man spoke up, "We could protect you, and call you our own." he said with a smirk. One stood directly in front of her as he smiled and looked at her whole body.

"How about you come back to my place and I'll take goood care of of you." he said grabbing her wrist. They were all dirty and their breath smelled of cheap alchohal. "Let go of me." she said coldly as the man laughed and tightened his grip putting his knife up to her throat. "Or what?" he said.

"Or I'll have to hurt you." she said as the men began laughing. "How sweet, a young woman thinks she could take out all of us." he sneered. She sighed as she looked at him in the eye. "I'll count to three." she said. " One.. two.." she started. "Three." The man said with a smirk testing her. "Alright, you asked for it." she said.

She raised her free wrist and grabbed the mans wrist that was holding the knife to her throat. She snapped it back as a crack could be heard. The man let out a cry of pain as he released her wrist. "That bitch broke my wrist! Get her!" he yelled stepping backwards as the other man moved in to attack her.

Sakura got into a fighting position as they attacked her with their weapons. She blocked their attacks and pulled out a kunai countering them as well. She slashed a mans throat and stabbed another. She grabbed two men and jumped into the air as she fell back to the ground she outstretched her arms while holding them and smashed them into the ground creating a small crater.

Sakura stood and smirked. What was this feeling, this feeling of blood and death, she never felt this way before. The other four men dropped their weapons and began to run. Sakura took out four shurikan as she threw them all with speed and precison, they all tore through the back of the four mens necks.

Sakura stood amongst all the dead bodies. Her bloodlust had dissapeared and she returned to normal. She held her head, she had never felt that was before, what was happening. She asked herself.

Little did she know that someone was watching from a treebranch above.

She sighed and continued through the forest leaving the mess behind. She jumped up into a treebranch and travelled through the trees once more. Night came and she stopped to rest. She noticed someone leaneing against a tree up ahead. A trail of blood behind them.

She slowly walked over to them as she couldn't make out who it was because of the darkness. She heard his uneven breath as she drew nearer. "Are you okay?" she asked as the person looked up at her, his eyes glowing red for an instant before they became a dark colour.

He didn't answer as he just stared up at her. "You're bleeding..why don't you let me take a look." she said kneeling beside him. He hesitated for a minute before pulling his arm back. Sakura lened in closer and removed his cloak that he was wearing, she couldn't see if there were any designs on it.

She saw the deep gash on his side. "You've been hit in a major artery. I'll take care of that for you." she said as she pulled off her gloves and held her hands above his wounds, her hands began to glow a pale green as his wound began to immeadiatly heal.

He watched her heal his serious wound with such speed. Thunder roared through the sky as the rain began to fall claiming new victims as it did. Sakura and this man were up against a tree so they were protected from the rain.

She finished healing him as she pulled her hands away and looked up at him. "There, all better." she said with a smile. The rain fell through the leaves, and because Sakura wasn't totally against the tree the rain had claimed her as thier new victim.

It began to wash away the colour in her hair and her pink hair was visible again, the dark make-up she wore washed away as well. The man beneath the tree recognized her. Her mask fell off as she watched it fall to the ground and then looked back up at him.

A few moments of silence passed as the man finally spoke up. "Sakura Haruno." he said in his monotone voice. Sakura looked up at him as his eyes began glowing red again. "How do you know my name.." she said as there was a flash of lightning and it lit up the area for a split second and Sakura's eyes widened. She now knew who this Uchiha was. "Itatchi.." she said slowly as he stared at her.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes: Well, there you go. Another chapter. Review and let me know what you think. The next one will be out soon. ) **


	3. A Rock and A Hard Place

**Author's notes: Okay soo i got some good feedback on the last chapter! I think the biggest issue was spelling Itachi's name incorrectly! Yes, ive realized. Lol. I actually realized after putting it on fanfiction. -- IM SORRY. lol. Okay well im doing something ive never done before. I'm going to reply to your reviews! I'll be doing it every so often and be letting you know at the end of the chapter if im doing it!**

**harunosakura:**Naruto is a good friend! He loves Sakura! And thanks for adding my story to your favourites! Hope you continue reading and enjoy the story!

**AppleBlossom69:**Hah. I know. typo. And im glad you love it !

**Sakure-hime9:** Hah, i updated as soon as i could ! Tsunade is worried about losing Naruto and the rest of them if she sends them on a mission to retrieve Sakura because she doesn't want the same thing happening the last time when she sent them to save Sasuke.

**Arlesace:**Thanks! Hopefully you keep reading and find out! Hah.

**Aiko Akane:** Thanks! ANd i know his name is spelt wrong. lol.

**Staring.out.my.flooded.window:** Thanks !

**Tamora: **Thanks sso much !

**It's people like you guys who make me want to continue writing this story! **

**--**

**Chapter 3: A Rock And A Hard Place**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Run. Look Away. Call for help. Run Home. Scream.

All these actions were running through Sakura's head.

Fear. Anxiety. Anxiousness. Anger.

Sakura experienced all these feelings at once.

She sat there staring into Itachi's eyes. She didn't know what to do. Her mind said to run, but her body wouldn't let her. She couldn't move. A few moments of silence passed as the rain hit the ground. Another flash of lightning and roaring thunder occurred at Sakura snapped out of it and quickly averted her eyes away from him, for she knew about his eye tricks.

"You're scared." she heard Itachi state rather than ask. "Why should I be scared?" Sakura asked bravely. No answer. She continued to look stare at his nose avoiding his eyes just in case. "Why haven't you run." he asked looking at her with his unchanging emotionless facade.

"There's nothing to run from." Sakura said bravely sitting back. She looked up at the sky as the rain fell and lightning crashed down again.

"What happend?" she asked still looking at the sky. Itachi gave her a confused look. "Your wounds, what happend?" she asked again as she closed her eyes and felt the raindrops against her face. He didn't answer. "The great Itachi Uchiha suffered a wound. Never thought I'd see the day." she said with a smirk.

Itachi continued to watch her.

_What a waste of time._

"I did it myself." he stated in a rather bored tone. Sakura looked over at him. "Why?" she asked. Itatchi slowly rose to his feet and looked out into the dark forest. Sakura stood up as well, the rain dripping off the tips of her hair. "So that you would find me, and heal me." he said.

Sakura looked at him confused and shocked. "But...why?" she asked. Itachi looked at her annoyed. "You will be tested tomorrow. If we like what we see then you will be accepted. If not and you don't end up dieing, I'll kill you myself." he said coldly as Sakura stood more confused than ever. "Wait, what are you talking-" Sakura stopped as Itachi dissapeared reappearing behind her.

There was a pause when suddenly Sakura felt pain in the back of her neck and she collapsed to the ground. Itachi watched her lifeless body and began to walk away as the rain poured down on him. He stopped and sighed, he turned around and picked her up. He sprinted to a nearby cave and placed her inside, shortly dissapearing.

--

There was a knock at the door. Nothing. Another knock, and still nothing. Finally the door slowly opened and a timid woman stood in the doorway. She had long violet hair and her eyes were opaque. She held something in her hands. She looked around the messy apartment. "Naruto-kun?" she called hesitantly taking a step inside.

She stepped through the fallen bookshelf and around the broken glass. She made her way to the bedroom where she was almost certain he would be. She knocked again, no answer. She slowly opened the door and stepped in.

There she saw Naruto Uzumaki sprawled out on the floor. She made her way towards him as she placed the hot bowl of ramen on the bedside table. She knelt down beside Naruto and examined him. His face was stained with dry tears, his eyes red and puffy from crying. He had a piece of paper and a picture frame with a picture clutched in his hands.

She sighed as she stood up and walked over to his bed. She pulled off a blanket and the two pillows. She placed the pillows under his head and pulled the blanket up over him. She looked at him for a moment longer before letting out a sigh and heading out the door closing it with a soft clicking sound.

---

Jade eyes slowly opened as Sakura regained conciousness. She sat up and rubbed te back of her neck as it was throbbing a little bit. She cursed under her breath and slowly stood. She looked around and noticed that she was a in a cave. She was certain she did not enter a cave last night and figured that someone must have out her there.

She took a few steps out of the cave and looked up at the sun placing her hand above her eyes to shield them. She let out a sigh and stretched her arms. She headed into the forest and began thinking. She thought about last night and how she had encountered Itachi.

She wonderd what he ment by "testing her." She sighed once more. She had no idea what was going to happen and decided not to worry about it too much and focus on getting further away from Konoha.

She walked through the forest for hours and finally stopped by a riverside. She bent down beside the water and cupped her hands. She dipped her cupped hands into the water and brought it to her mouth drinking. She also used the remainder of the water to wash her face.

She heard her stomache make noise as she reached into her backpack and pulled out a slice of bread and she began nibbling at it, making sure to save some so she would have enough food until she got to the next village. Satisfied, she put the bread away and stood. She turned to continue walking through the forest when she stopped

Out of instinct, she leapt to the side avoiding several kunai that whizzed past where her head was only seconds ago. She looked around for the person who had attacked her when she again lept to the side avoiding more kunai.

She reached into her back pouch and pulled out several shurikan as she leapt into the air and spun in a 360 degree angle throwing her shurikans in every direction and height. She landed on one knee and looked around. She sensed chakra and pulled out a fuuma shurikan running in the direction she sensed the chakra.

She fanned out the shurikan and threw it into the air. She leapt up standing atop the shurikan as she pulled out a kunai and threw it with speed and precision as she heard a grunt and saw blood drip to the floor. She leapt backwards off the shurikan catching it in her hand.

She looked through the tree's and caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure behind a tree. She pulled her fist back and charged forward punching the tree as she effortlessly snapped it in half.

The tree collapsed to the ground and there was no one there. She rolled to the side as a barrage of shurikans and kunai ambushed her. She suffered minor injuries, however one of the weapons managed to slice one of her arteries.

She was bent down on one knee panting. She held her hands over her side as a pale green glow appeared and her wound began healing instantaneously. Before she could finsih, she found her self jumping into the air avoiding yet another attack.

She landed on a tree branch and finished healing her serious wound. She then scoped the aera for her attacker but there was no sign of anyone. It was then she saw something, or someone crouched down near the riverside covered by tree's and bushes.

She pulled out several kunai's with pieces of paper attatched to the end with symbols on them. She held them in her hands and threw them in the area where she saw the person.

There was an explosion as the attacker dressed in black leapt out of the way and looked down at what he thought was Sakura. However Sakura was on the recieving end prepared. She pulled her fist back and the attacker turned his head and spotted Sakura.

She thrusted her fist forwards and the man was sent hurdling into the ground, a small crator forming around him. Sakura landed on top of him holding him down. She grabbed him by the collar and held her fist with her other hand.

--

Cerulean eyes scanned the room. Naruto layed on the floor staring up at the ceiling. He let out a sigh before finally deciding to get up and take a shower. He lazily stood and noticed something sitting on the table beside his bed. He approached it and pulled off the lid. The smell entered his nostrels. Ramen.

Naruto didn't know how, or who brought this here. He sighed and picked up the chopsticks layed out beside the bowl as he began to eat. It wasn't hot, but it was good none the less.

After eating Naruto headed to the bathroom and began undressing. He turned on the shower and stepped in. He placed one hand on the wall and stared at the ground. He clenched his hand into a fist. All he could think about was Sakura, and how, like Sasuke, she too betrayed them...him. Tears began to roll down his cheeks and onto the tile as the drain slowly swallowed them up.

---

"Who are you!?" Sakura asked visciously as she shook the man. The man stared up at her with a smirk. Sakura pulled back her fist and punched him in the face letting out a cry of anger. The man let out a grunt of pain as blood began dripping from his mouth and nose. "I'm going to ask again, who sent you!" she yelled once more staring into the eyes of the ninja she held.

He didn't answer and simply stared at her. Sakura glared at him. "Fine." she said dropping him to the ground and continuously punching his face until it wasn't even recognizable as a human's head anymore.

Sakura began breathing heavily as she looked down at what she had done and then at the blood on her hands. She stared wide-eyed and couldn't believe she had done this. Her, Sakura Haruno, the kunoichi who used to be afriad of killing, even hurting someone. She definatly changed.

She got up and began running through the forest. She wasn't crying, and this surprised her. She was actually grinning at what she had done. She stopped and fell to her knee's. The grin dissapeared and she stared at her bloody hands. "Why..." she said to herself.

She sensed seven different chakra traces heading towards her. She quickly got up and began sprinting through the forest. She landed on a tree branch and noticed a kunai with a tag on it as she quickly jumped off landing on the ground and the branch exploded.

The even ninja headed towards her as they all threw kunai and shurikans. Sakura pulled out her fuuma shurikan again and deflected all of their weapons. She lunged forwards as she grabbed a kunai thrown her way and turned it throwing it straight back at the owner piercing his throat. She jumped into the air and kicked the kunai deeper into the mans throat.

She then turned and slashed another ninja's throat with her fuuma shurikan. That bloodlust feeling was comming back to Sakura and a grin was now plasterd on her face and her eyes began glowing an even more immense jade colour.

She pulled out another fumma shurikan now holding two. She fanned them out and spun into the air comming down ontop of two ninja slicing them in half. She landed on one knee and looked around. There were three of them left as they all unsheathed katana's.

They attacked Sakura simultaneously. She blocked and deflected their attacks with her two fuuma shurikans. She then managed to counter one of the ninja's attack and slashed his stomahe where she knew a major artery was.

The other two ninja's ran at her on either sides with their katana's. Sakura backflipped into the air and landed ontop of their katana's. She smirked as she kicked both the ninja while flipping off of the blades.

They were knocked with extreme force into tree's as the tree's broke and collpased ontop of them. Sakura landed on the ground and looked around. She smiled and turned to walk away, feeling..._good._

--

"Excellent." he said as watched the whole display. "I want you to recruit her." he said turning to exit.

"As you wish." he said turning and exiting the hide-out with the shark-like man he called his partner.

--

She stopped by a small stream as she dipped her hands in and began washing the blood off of her hands and face. She let out a sigh pulling out her hands and looking at them. She then reached for a kunai and spun throwing it.

The man stood there holding the kunai between two fingers as he looked at her. Sakura looked up at him and slowly stood. "You again.." she said as she crossed her arms and then noticed the shark-like man appear beside him with a grin.

"You've passed." Itachi spoke. "Passed?" Sakura asked. Itachi nodded. "You may come with us." he said turning and beginning to walk away as Kisame followed him and Sakura stood where she was. "Wait...what? Where are we going?" she asked catching up to them.

Kisame and Itachi stopped as Kisame sighed. He turned and faced her. "Look Kid, our leader had his eye on you. We tested your strength you passed the test and now you're a part of the Akatsuki." he said annoyed. "Part of the..what!" Sakura said stopping. "Well you arn't technically..but you will be soon. So just shut your trap and follow us." he said as he continued walking with Itachi.

Sakura nodded and silently followed them. She didn't know what to do. She knew joining the Akatsuki was an even greater offense then leaving Konoha. She knew if she tried to run that they would hunt her down and kill her. Or if she got there and they changed their mind, they would kill her. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

She let out a sigh as she stared at the back of the two cloaked figures in front of her wondering how long it would be until they arrived at the hideout. She wondered where they had relocated since she destroyed their last hideout. A small smirk appeared on her face when she thought back to that day.

Her and elder Chiyo fought against Sasori. After a long excrucitaing battle they finally won taking the life of Sasori and destroying the Akatsuki hideout. Shortly after they met up with Naruto and Kakashi where they found Gaara and Team Gai. Chiyo gave life back to Gaara and in turn sacrificed her own.

Sakura stopped smiriking when she remembered this and continued following the two in front of her instead of thinking back to previous memories.

--

The practice dummies were torn to shreds. The training grounds almost completely destroyed.

"How could they do something like this to him. Both his teammates abandoned him.." the silver haired jounin said with a sigh. "I never would've suspescted Sakura to run away and abandon her village like this... she was the one that was most compassionate and cared about her friends most...and she was the one to leave them in all this pain." the white haired saninn said sitting beside the silver haired jounin.

"Believe it or not, even Sai seems hurt about this. Him and Sakura...well they were close." the silver haired jounin said with a shrug. "Who knew the only one without emotion is one of them who is suffering the worst." "Hn. Where is Sai?" asked the sannin. "I don't know." Kakashi sighed.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH !" Naruto yelled smashing yet another practice dummy.

"How much longer are we going to let him do this?" Kakashi asked. "His chakra will run out soon enough and he'll be to exhausted to even think about it." Jiraiya said with a sigh.

Hinata stood under a tree watching Naruto beat himself up and completely destroy the training grounds. She held her hands clasped together by her chest as she watched. It hurt her to see Naruto like this. Sakura and Sasuke had done this to him. She promised herself were she ever to encounter either of them, she would make them pay. This was a side of Hinata that was never revealed until now.

--

He sat in a dark room staring at a picture. He sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. It was a girls clip with a lilly on it.

**Flashback.**

Sakura walked out of the store with something in her hair. "What's that?" Sai asked lazily looking at it. "It's a clip! Isn't it pretty?" Sakura asked with a smile showing off the clip. "No. It's ugly, like you." Sai said, soon regretting it as Sakura raised her fist and punched him straight across the face sending him flying into a bunch of boxes.

**End Flashback.**

Sai sighed as he put the clip away and looked back at the picture of him, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi.

--

A few hours later they finally stopped. They stood in front of a waterfall. Sakura could feel the mist against her skin and welcomed the feeling. Itachi made a handisgn as the water fall parted and they began walking through as Sakura followed them.

They walked along a narrow dark hallway that eventually opened up to what looked to be like the inside of a mansion. Sakura stood in the middle and looked at everything in awe. She turned back and continued following Itachi and Kisame as they led her to a room and opened the door. They walked in, she followed. It was a giant dark room.

There were steps and someone seated at the top. Itachi and Kisame parted different ways as Sakura was left standing in the middle.

"Sakura Haruno." the voice called as Sakura looked up at the man that began to stand. He had spikey hair, much like Naruto's, and his eyes looked like never ending swirrls. She assumed this was their leader. "We have brought you here to offer you a deal." he said. "A deal?" she asked.

He nodded, "We've lose quite a few members. Orochimaru, Deidara...and of course Sasori." All the members looked at her as they said this. Sakura couldn't help but smirk knowing she was the reason for his death.

We have been observing you for quite some time now. We do not have a medical ninja such as yourself in the Akatsuki and are quite interested with your skills and abilities. Therefore, we extend and invitation to join the Akatsuki." he said standing at the top of the stairs.

"And if I refuse?" Sakura asked. "Well...we kill you." he said with a smirk. Sakura didn't say anything as she stood quiet for a moment. She thought about this. The Akatsuki is the biggets threat to Konoha and all other countries. They killed Gaara. They will eventually kill Naruto. But perhaps...if she joined them she could convince them otherwise. Sakura looked up at the leader.

"I accept." she said as he smiled and nodded. "Wise choice." he said as he turned and sat back down in his chair. "Itachi will be your guardian." he said leaning on his hand. Itachi shot a look to the leader as the leader smirked. "Since he recruted you, he will watch over and train you until I think you are good enought o be on your own and assigned a new partner. For now, you,Itachi and Kisame will be a threeman team. She will accompany you on your missions and learn in the field as well as here on the training grounds. " he explained. " Since the only vacent rooms were that of Deidara and Sasori, they have not be cleared out and therefore you will have to share a room with Itachi until we can have one prepared for you. You will be the Akatsuki medical nin, you will tend to our injuries whenever we need you too. You, as welll as the others, will help clean up the hideout. And you will prepare dinner for us each night at 6:00 sharp. You will be given your ring and cloak when it is finished. That is all." he said waving his hand.

All the Akatsuki members, except the leader and his partner exited the room. Sakura quickly eited too following Itachi. He led her to his room as he opened the door and entered. She hesitantly followed closing the door behind her.

Itachi took off his cloak and draped it over a chair as he entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Sakura could hear the water begin to run as he began taking a shower.

She sighed looking around the room. There was a bed on the left against the wall, a bookshelf along the right wall and a window on the wall furthest from the door. In front of the window was a desk and a chair where Itachi had put his cloak. There was paper and a pen on the desk. The bed had four posts at each end that raised up towards the ceiling. The top of each post was connected with a designed piece of wood draping over the bed finishing it. Sakura sighed as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

A few minutes passed when she heard the water stop. The door opened as Itachi walked out wearing his ninja outfit. He looked at Sakura and sighed as he grabbed his cloak and put it on.

Sakura sat silently and watched him. He pullled out the chair to his desk and sat down. He stared out the window. There were a few moments of silence before Itachi finally spoke. "It's almost six." he said picking up the pen and began writing on the paper.

Sakura looked confused for a moment. So what ? It was almost six...why did she care. When it finally kicked in. Dinner! She quickly stood and exited his room shutting the door behind her and she stood in the hallway. She didn't know where the kitchen was.

She turned right and headed down the hallway as she opened two large doors. It was the dinning room so the kitchen shouldn't be too far away. She continued opening doors as she finally found the kitchen. It was huge.

There was an island in the middle of the room that had a rack above which pots and pans hung from. There were stoves ontop of it and ovens beneathe. The fridge was as wide as three people lined up beside each other and as tall as Kisame.

She looked around the kitchen once more before pulling back her sleeves and sliding on an apron. It was time for her to get to work.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes: Well, there you go. Sorry it took so long. I had a project to work on for the past week and omg. It was the project FROM HELL !**

**lol. well review and i shall update ASAP !**


	4. Adjusting

**Author's notes: OKay welll, good feedback on the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it ! Here's another one as promised. ) REVIEWWW. !**

**Chapter Four: Adjusting.**

**-------------------------------------------**

The aroma of freshly cooked food travelled through the mansion entering each and everyone of the Akatsuki member's rooms. They all stopped what they were doing to take in the smell.

Sakura was hard at work in the kitchen. She was running back and forth from the chicken sizziling on the frying pan to the beef cooking in the oven, the rice cooking in the pot and the vegetables steaming.

She reached itno the cupboard and took out several plates. She turned off the stove and oven as she poured some vegetables and rice onto each plate. She then took beef and chicken and added it to the plates as well.

She opened the doors to the dining room and placed each plate down at on the placemats. She went back into the kitchen and re-enterd the dining room placing bowls of gravy around the table and distributing chopsticks to each plate. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed cups. She placed them in front of each plate. She palced wine bottles, water and different kinds of soda on the table as well.

She sighed in satisfaction as she walked over to the bell placed at the end of the dining room and began to ring it signaling that dinner was ready. She removed her apron and walked back into the kitchen to put it away. She double checked making sure the stove and oven were off befpre re-entering the dining room where she saw everyone sitting in their respectable seats.

Tobi and Pein were seated at each end of the table while the other members sat in their claimed seats. Sakura looked around. She didn't know where to sit. She noticed and empty seat beside Itachi as she slowly made her way over and sat down.

Everybody began to eat their food as Sakura sat and watched as they enjoyed their meal. Hidan and Kakuzu were fighting over the last of the wine as Kakuzu stabbed Hidan several times with his knife before he gave up and Hidan got the rest of the wine.

Konon was whispering into Pein's ear. Kisame scoffed down his foot as if he hadn't eaten in weeks and Itachi sat quietly eating his food in a proper manner. She glanced over at Tobi who sat staring back at her. "Are you just going to sit there and stare at me, or are you going to eat!" he said putting his elbows on the table.

Sakura nodded as she pulled apart her chopsticks and began eating her food. Several minutes passed as one by one each member finished their meal and exited the dining room. Eventually Itachi and Sakura were the only ones left. Sakura finished her meal and wiped her mouth with a napkin as she slowly stood and tucked in her chair.

She walked around the table collecting the plates. Itachi sat with his eyes closed as he finished eating his rice. He opened them and watched as Sakura exited the dining room and entered the kitchen. Sakura came back into the dining room and collected the rest of the dishes except Itachi's before entering the kitchen.

Itachi could hear the water running as he slowly stood and grabbed his plate and cup.

Sakura was in the kitchen hovering over the sink as she was hard at work washing the dishes. She cleaned them and placed them on the rack beside the sink for them to dry.

Sakura stopped as she sensed another presence in the room. She recognized the chakra and knew it was Itachi.

He came up from behind her and placed his dishes in the sink. They looked at each other for a moment longer before Itachi exited the kitchen and headed towards his room.

Sakura sighed and continued washing the dishes as she then proceeded to clean the kitchen and dining room shortly heading to each room to collect the members' laundry and headed to the basement to clean the clothes.

--

He sat at his desk near his window. He took out a scroll. He spun off the lid to the ink as he dipped his brush in it and began dragging it across the scroll gracefully.

Hours passed as it was near midnight and he noticed that she hadn't returned from dinner yet. He then shook the thought out of his head wondering why he was thinking of such pointless things such as her.

Shortly after the door to his room sqeaked open and in walked a pink haired kunoichi. She looked exhausted and Itachi could tell she was. He turned back to his scroll and continued writing.

"The bathroom's through that door, you look like you need a shower." he said in his monotono voice.

Sakura looked up at him and nodded. " Arigatou." she said before entering the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

She began to undress and turned the water on. She stepped into the shower and let the warm water drip down her body. She closed her eyes and stood in the shower. She reached for the shampoo and began washing her hair.

She quickly finished up and dried herself off. She put on a big shirt and shorts before exiting the bathroom with her hair wrapped up in a towel. She saw that Itachi was still seated at his desk writing. She sighed and headed over to the bed where she sat down. She dried her hair and ran a brush through it.

She looked over at Itachi once more before turning off the lamp beside her side of the bed and laying down beneath the blankets. The only light in the room came from the lamp at Itachi's table.

She stared up at the top of the bed. A few hours passed and Sakura still hadn't fallen asleep. "Why arn't you sleeping." Itachi said dipping his brush into the black ink. Sakura's eyes travelled from the top of the bed to the back of Itachi. "Can't sleep." she said before yawning.

"Is it the light keeping you awake." he said writing on the scroll. "No." Sakura answered right after. Silence was followed shortly after and continued for another hour before Itachi spoke up once more.

"Why did you leave." he said dipping his brush into the ink once more. Sakura was surprised at this question, she didn't take Itachi as much as a talkitive one. She sighed. "i saw myself as a burden." she said pretty much summing up the whole reason she left.

"And your friends." he said continuously focusing on the scroll. "What about them?" Sakura asked not understanding the question. "You left them behind. I thought you were all about friendship and love...you quickly turned your back on what you said." Itachi explained.

Sakura remained quiet. He was right. She did turn her back on her friends, but it was for the best she tried to convince herself. "Why did you leave?" she asked, her eyes returning to the top of the bed. Itachi stopped writing momentarily. "I wanted to become stronger." he said. This reminded Sakura of Sasuke, that was the reason for him leaving. So he could become stronger.

Sakura clutched her hands into fists when she thought of him. "You killed you entire clan but Sasuke, why?" she asked. "He wasn't worth killing." Sakura now understood why Sasuke had hated his brother so much, but upon hearing this she hadn't changed how she thought about Itachi. It didn't affect her...maybe she didn't care.

"You and my brother, you were close." Itachi stated rather than asked. Sakura looked over at him once more before sighing. "I don't know..I tried to be, but everytime someone tried to become close with him, he just pushed them away." She explained.

"Do you love him." Itachi asked continuing to write on the scroll. "I did...but that was a very long time ago." she said turning on her side. "You don't anymore..why the sudden change of heart." Itachi asked, not that he was interested or even cared but he somehow forced himself to ask, like he had to know.

Sakura remained quiet for a few moments after the question. She closed her eyes tight. "Because he's not worth it." she said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. A smirk crossed Itachi's face.

Itachi closed the ink and rolled up the scroll. He removed his wrobe and placed it on the chair. He took off his shirt and slid under the covers next to Sakura. Sakura could feel his body heat beginning to warm up the bed almost immeadiatly.

She felt this kind of safe feeling wash over her and she relaxed her eyes and fell asleep. Itachi soon closed his eyes and he too fell asleep.

---

Weeks passed and Sakura grew more and more accustomed to life with the Akatsuki. She was getting used to her chores and becomming quicker at getting them done. Every day for three hours she would train with Itachi and occassionaly Kisame would train with them as well.

Sakura and Itachi would have the occasional conversation each night, it wasn't long or even that interesting but it was something they shared. They grew closer with each passing day, although it didn't show much, they knew.

Itachi and Kisame taught Sakura new techniques. She learned a few water and hynosis techniques from them. They said that it was possible for her to learn these abilities due to her amazing chakra control. Even though she knew a few different attacks and had a few different abilities, she still didn't have a special trait that was her own.

Itachi and her searched files on the Haruno clan to see if there was ever a bloodline throughout the clan, so far there was no luck on finding anything.

-

Sakura and Itachi walked through a forest as they neared the mist country. They were sent on a mission to retrieve hidden scrolls deep within a temple in the mist country.

Itachi stopped as did Sakura. They were standing at the gates that opened up to windoing stairs that crawled all the way up the side of a mountain, the temple was atop the mountain.

Sakura and Itachi walked forward and began climbing the steps. Itachi grunted and then moved into a sprint as Sakura soon followed.

They reached the top of the mountain several minutes later. They enetered the temple and were cautious for guards or traps.

Sakura thought about the mission. Pein had said if she completed the mission properly and with Itachi's consent that she would be recognized and respected as a full Akatsuki member with a cloak and ring of her own.

Sakura and Itachi stopped as they reached an area where it broke off into two seperate hallways. One to the right, and one to the left. Each hall was lit with burning torches on the wall. In the center of the two splitting halls was a statue of a woman holding a child as a man attacked from above.

"I'll go this way." Sakura said turning off into the left hall as Itachi nodded and headed down the right hall.

She walked through the torch lit hallway and passed more statues. Each statue told a different story. She stopped to look at a particular one that caught her eye. There was a woman standing over the bodies of two dead men. She held a baby in her arms and it resembled the woman near the entrance of the hall.

She wondered what the statue represented. She knew it meant death and that the woman had killed him, but she had no weapon. Sakura found this odd and interesting at the same time.

She continued down the hall as she passed several other statues. There was one where a kunoichi held a man by the throat and he was dead, but she was staring straight at him. Again there was no indication of a weapon of any sort.

Sakura stepped on a stone and it moved slightly. There was a clicking sound and out of instinct she leapt to the side avoiding several axes that were thrown across the hall where she was standing. She walked over the axes and continued on careful of where she was walking to avoid any other traps.

Sakura reached the end of the hallway. She stood in front of two very large doors with giant statues on either side. The door was dusty and she couldn't make out what the designs on them were. She saw a few and it looked like sakura petals.

She examined the two stone statue's beside the door. They carried large axes, twice the size of her. It seemed as though they were placed there to guard the door's. Sakura shrugged before stepping forward and pushing on the door to open it.

There was a clicking sound and iron bars appeared over the door. The walls began to shake as Sakura took a step back. She looked around and figured she activated another trap.

Suddenly a giant axe came hurdling down at her as she jumped to the side avoiding it. She looked up and saw both the one inatimate statue's were now alive. Their eyes were glowing red and they were staring directly at Sakura.

Sakura took out shurikans and kunai's and threw them at the stone giants. They bounced off of them and fell to the ground. Sakura's eyes widened as she leapt to the side avoiding yet another axe.

The stone giants began swinging violently at her and all Sakura could do was avoid their attacks. She couldn't get close enough to shatter them without risking the chance of getting hit with one of the giant axes.

Sakura ducked as one of the statues swung above her and hit the roof. It began shaking as boulders fell down ontop of Sakura. Sakura covered her head as she was burried beneath them.

The statue's stared for a moment before turning and moving slowly to return to their posts. The rubble began to shake as a fist emerged and Sakura stood in the middle of the now shattered boulders. The statue's then moved to attack again when Sakura oustretched her arm and caught the axe holding it.

The statue pulled back trying to free the axe from Sakura's grasp but couldn't. Sakura jumped onto the axe and then used it as leverage leaping into the air as she was now above one of the statue's.

She brought her fist down hard and fast. It came in contact with the statue's torso as she shattered the statue to pieces as if it was made of glass. She picked up the axe as the other statue moved to attack her. She blocked his axe with the one she now held.

They went back and forth a few times with the axes until Sakura finally cornered the statue. She threw down the axe and slid across the ground as she kicked the statue's legs shattering them almost instantly. Teh statue crumbled apart and fell to the ground.

Sakuta stood breathing heavily as the dust settled and she saw a cloaked figure. "Enjoy the show." she said with a smirk as Itachi stepped forward. She stepped through the rubble and approached the large door once more as the iron bars were gone now.

She pushed it open. Inside was an altar, and sitting on the alter were scrolls. She grabbed them as the room began to shake. She attatched them to her waist and quickly turned. "Let's get out of here." she said as Itachi nodded and they both ran through the hall as the temple began falling apart from the inside.

They finally reached outside when they turned and the whole temple collapsed in on itself. "That was close." Sakura said as she smirked and turned to head down the stairs. Her and Itatchi left the ruins of the temple behind and headed home.

**------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes: Welll there you go! Another chapter, sooner then i thought! Anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter. It was a more of a filler than anything. ANYWAY. review ! )**


	5. A Real Member

**Author's Notes: Okay well there was some feedback on the last chapter ! Anyway, i just felt an urge to update to quickly. I don't know why, but I better start before I lose the urge !**

**Chapter Five: A Real Member**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

The serpent sanin stood shaking. He slowly dropped to his knee's and looked up into dark opsidean eyes. "It's not over..." he said as he fell to the ground.

Sasuke bent down and placed his hand over Orochimaru's body as there was a slight glow of blue. Orochimaru's body began to dissolve and dissapear. Sasuke stood and looked at his body as his wounds began healing instantaneously. He smirked and exited the room.

He walked down the dark halls as he saw a man with blue hair ahead. He stopped a few feet away.

The man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "What happend to Orochimaru-sama?" he asked looking up at Sasuke. Sasuke stood silent for a moment. "I've killed him." he said with a sigh.

Kabuto's eyes widened for a moment before returning to normal. "I see." he said glaring at Sasuke with a smirk. "That foolish old man." he said walking by Sasuke in the direction Sasuke had just come from.

Sasuke watched as he walked away and he soon left the hideout.

Kabuto stood where the remenants of Orochimaru were, spread across the ground. He smirked collecting the rest and placing it in a jar. He put the jar in his robe and dissapeared.

Sasuke walked up the steps into the sunlight as three individuals awaited him. "It's about time." one of them said. He had silver hair, sharp triangular teeth and a large sword on his back, it was the sword of the great Zabuza Momochi.

"Did you kill him?" another asked. This time it was a woman. She had orange-red hair, glasses and carried no visable weapons.

"Hn." Sasuke answered with a nod as he walked towards them eventually passing them and they turned and followed.

"I knew you could kill him Sasuke-kun!" Karin, the woman, exclaimed following close behind him. The other two man just looked at Karin and rolled their eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke said without turning around.

"Is that all you're going to say!" Suigetsu, the one with the traingular teeth, yelled. "Hn." Sasuke answered. "ARGHH !" Suigetsu yelled in frustration

---

"After days of arguing with the elders, and days of training I've finally assembled a team to go and retrieve Sakura Haruno. Her whereabouts are still unknown which will make this mission that more complicated. The last place she was spotted was the mist country. She is an S-Class criminal and is considered dangerous. You are to take all percautions in retrieving her. We want her back alive. Do not engage in combat unless necesary. You have five days. If you cannot locate her in that time you are to return to Konoha and we will hand over te search to the ANBU. "

The room fell silent. They knew if the ANBU took control of finding Sakura they would kill her without a moments hesistation if she tried to firght and protect herself.

Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Sai, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanka, Choji Akimichi and Asuma Sarutobi. You have been assigned this mission. I have faith in you all, and I trust that you will all do your best to bring back Sakura...our Sakura." Tsunade said, her voice cracking slightly.

Naruto clutched his hands tightly, determination written all over his face as he stared at Tsunade. He could tell she was hurt and upset by Sakura leaving. As was everyone else. He vowed to bring her back.

"You have fifteen minutes to gather any supplies that you need, you will meet at the gates and leave immeadiatly. Asuma and Kakashi will be the leaders for this mission. I cannot see you off so I say my farewell here, be safe and good luck. I don't want anyone comming back in a bodybag. Farewell." Tsunade said as they bowed and exited the room.

Everyone raced home and gathered their things. They all met at the gates and everyone checked their equipment. They all sprinted off and dissapeared over the hill. Tsunade watched from the window in her office as the seven shinobi dissapeared into the distance. She let out a sigh and retutrned to her desk. "Don't die." she said to herself.

--

He made a hand sign as the waterfall parted and the two entered. They walked down the long hall that opened up to the mansion. They walked up the stairs and towards the room of the leader. Itachi knocked on the door and it slowly opened.

Pein sat in his chair above the stairs as Konon, his partner stood off to the side looking out the window. "Ah, you've returned." Pein said standing and stretching with a yawn. "Well?"

"We've retrieved the scrolls sucessfully." Itachi said as Sakura stepped forward and handed the scrolls to Pein. "Excellent." Pein said taking the scrolls from Sakura. "How was Sakura-chan's performance?" Pein asked.

"She did extremly well for a trainee. She managed to take down two giant stone statue's single handedly in under 10 minutes." Itachi explained without emotion. "Impressive." Pein said snapping his fingers as two servents appeared with two seperate boxes, one bigger than the other.

"Because you have done exceptionally well on this mission, and have grown in your powers. I herby rank y ou as an official Akatsuki member, Sakura Haruno." He said opening one of the boxes that contained an Akatsuki robe. He took it out and handed it to Sakura as she accepted it. "Another accesory that you must wear at all times is a ring that indicates who you are. Since you were the one who defeated Sasori, it is only appropriate that you recieve his ring." He opened the second box and took out the ring.

It had a symbol on it which mean jewel, or king in kanji. Sakura held out her hand as Pein placed the finger on her left thumb. "It can only be worn on this finger, understood?" he asked. Sakura nodded. "Arigatou Pein-sama." she said with a bow as Pein smirked and Konon rolled her eyes.

Pein began walking as he dusted off the scrolls and began reading something on it aloud. " Like dew drops on a lotus leaf..." he stoppd and sighed in frustration. "I can't make out these last few words, it's eroded away." he said squinting to try and see better.

"I vanish." Sakura said as Pein stopped and looked at her. "What?" he said confused. "Like dew drops on a lotus leaf, I vanish." she said again. "It's the death poem my great great great grandfather wrote minute's before his death. I read the document in Konoha...how is it on that." she said confused.

Pein looked down at the scrolls then at Sakura. "Hmm." he said handing the scrolls to Sakura. "Say it again." he said. "Huh?" she said confused. "Say the poem again, read it aloud." he instructed.

Sakura looked down at the scroll and began reading. "Like dew drops on a lotus leaf, I vanish." she repeated once more as the words began glowing and writing appeared on the scroll. Pein's eyes widened as he took the scroll from Sakura's hands and the writing vanished only showing the poem once more.

"Try again." he said handing the scrolls to Sakura as she read again. "Like dew drops on a Lotus leaf, I vanish." she said and the words began glowing and dissapeared being replaced by different words. Pein reached and took the scrolls from her, as again the writing dissapeared. "The scrolls only work in the hands of Sakura." he gave the scrolls to her as walked up the stairs.

"What am I supposed to do with them?" she asked. Pein shrugged. "Read it. It's useless to me." he said sitting in his chair. Sakura nodded and exited the room with Itachi.

Sakura walked up to Itachi's room with him and closed the door behind her. He walked over to his desk and began writing as per usual. Sakura walked over to the bed and sat on it. She draped the cloak around her and held the scrolls. She read the line again as the words glowed and different words replaced them. She began reading it as her eyes grew wide with excitement.

Itachi looked over at Sakura and saw her reading the scrolls. A few moments passed and he sighed. He stood and exited the room heading for the training grounds. He was curious as to what the scrolls said but he knew it was none of his business and he wasn't about to ask.

Sakura put the scrolls down and the writing dissapeared. She exited the room and headed to the kitchen where she began preparing dinner.

--

Itachi stood outside in the training grounds as he took out his kunai's and began practising. He threw them hitting every target dead center. He then began running and throwing them. He stopped and layed down on the ground. He started doing sit ups and completed 100 in less then five minutes. He sighed and sat up looking around the training ground.

Thunder rorared through the sky as a few rain drops fell followed by more and more until it began pouring and the rain claimed him as their new victim. He closed his eyes and felt the rain fall on his skin.

He rememberd the day when he was sent to recruit Sakura and they sat beneath a tree as it began raining and she was healing his wound. A small smile appeared on his face as he quickly shook the thought away.

Why was he thinking of such insufficiant things. He needed to focus on his training. He stood and began practising again. He practiced his ninjutsu and his arim. After a few hours he finally decide to go inside. He entered his room and walked into the bathroom.

He undressed and stepped into the shower. The warm water washed all over his body as he leaned one hand against the walla dn his head faced down. His hair fell just above his shoulders was dripping and he sighed. He was still thinking about that pink haired kunoichi and he didn't know why.

--

"Hey kiddo!" Sakura heard as she turned around and saw Hidan and Kazuku walk into the kitchen. "Hey guys, what can I help you with?" she said slapping away Hidan's hand as he reached in to grab a piece of pork that was cooking. "Yeah, could you hurry it up a bit we need to leave for a mission soon and we're kinda hungry." Kazuu said leaning against a wall.

"Oh shut up, you're always hungry." Hidan said as he looked to his side and saw a kunai poking out of it. Sakura saw the blood drip to the ground and sighed. "Get out of her both of you before you drip blood all over my stirfry! Go ! Go! o!" she said shooing them out of the kitchen as she sighed.

She walked over to the frying pana dn reached for the spices and noticed she ran out. She exited the kitchen and headed to the pantry where there was more spices.

Konan was walking towards Sakura concentrating on making origami. Sakura was concentrating on the doos not paying attention when they collided. Sakura rubbed her head. "Sorry." she said continuing on. "You better watch where you're going." Konan said coldly continuing to walk.

Sakura stopped. "What was that?" she asked turning and facing Konan as Konan sighed and looked at her. "I said watch where you're going clutz." she said coldly. "What is your problem." Sakura said offended. "You weren't watching where you were going either so shut up." Sakura snapped.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Konan yelled. "Or what!" Sakura yelled back. "Why you pathetic excuse for a kunoichi!" Konan said. "What was that !" Sakura said getting really angry now. "You heard me!" Konan said as they inched closer.

"You better watch yourself." Konan threatend. "An empty threat means nothing to me!" Sakura snapped. "You don't belong here, go back to where you came from. We don't need you. Your medical abilities mean nothing to us!" she yelled.

"Fine! Don't come to me when you're injured and dieing because I won't help!" Sakura yelled. "Good!" Konan yelled back.

By now they had got the attention of all the other members. Hidan and Kazuku stuck their heads out of the dining room and watched. Pein stood at his doorway and pressed his ear to the door to listen better. Zatsu stuck partially out of the ground and Itatchi was standing in the hall around the corner.

"Who fights with paper." Sakura muttered before walking away. Konan clutched her hand into a tight fist after hearing this when multiple weapons created from paper flew towards Sakura. Sakura flipped and leapt dodging the weapons. "Bitch!" she yelled as she had suffered a few cuts.

Sakura charged forward and began throwing chakra filled punches as Konan dodged them but unfortunatly couldn't dodge one and she was sent flying back crashing through a wall. Her nose bloody.

The ran at each other again when they suddenly stopped.

Pein was behind Konan. He held her wrists in the air and his other arm was gripped tightly on the back of her neck so she couldn't move.

Itatchi was behind Sakura. He wrapped his arm around her waist holding her tight while his other arm was used to restrain her hands behind her back. Both women glared at each other.

"You need to calm down." Pein said demaningly. "You're going to kill each other." he said looking over at Sakura. "Not to mention bring down the mansion as well."

Sakura's breathing returned to normal. She felt her body pressed against Itachi's.

"Now, if we let you go, you promise to be nice?" Pein said looking at both women as they sighed and then nodded. Pein released Konan and Itachi let go of Sakura. Konan rubbed her wrists and Sakura adjusted her top.

"Now, we will all eat dinner peacefully and this will be forgotton. Let's go." he said walking into the dining room past Hidan and Kakuzu as Itachi, Zetsu and Kisame followed.

Konan and Sakura stood in the hallway looking at each other before they each sighed. Blood dripped from Konan's now broken nose as Sakura slowly approached her. "Let me heal that for you." Sakura said as Konan shot her a cold glare and then looked away as if giving her permission.

Sakura's hands began glowing a pale green as Konan could feel the pain dissapearing and within seconds her nose was healed and fixed. "Look...I'm sorry for snapping like that. " Konan said with a smile. "Yeah..I'm sorry for nearly knocking your head off." Sakura said with a smile rubbing the back of her head.

"You do have a hard punch." Konan said rubbing her nose. "Those papercuts hurt like hell." Sakura said healing her injuries as they both shared a laugh and entered the dining room sitting down for dinner.

A while later they finished dinner and Sakura cleaned up the dishes. Konon helped her.

Konan waved to Sakura and headed off to her room as Sakura walked into the entrace hall where Hidan and Kazkuzu were preparing to leave. "How long are you going to be gone?" Sakura asked. " However long it takes. We're supposed to get rid of a mior threat nearing the hideout. It shouldn't take too long. Why, are you anxious to get your butt whooped in shogi, AGAIN." Hidan said with a smirk.

Sakura smiled. "Whatever, you know I'm totally going to kick your ass when you get back." "We'll see." he said with a smirk. "Bye kiddo." he said rubbing the top of her head so hard she swore a fire could've started. Hidan and Kakuzu exited the hideout and Sakura fixed her hair.

She headed back up to Itachi's room. She entered and found him at his desk writing, again. She yawned and sat on the bed. She took off her cloak and looked at it. She then played with the ring on her thumb.

She sighed and looked around the room. She spotted a pair of siccorss(SP) on the bookshelf and she looked over at her cloak and got an idea. "Hey Itachi-san." Sakura said cheerfully.

Itachi stopped drawing and looked at her. "What." he said. "Do you have any old cloaks?" she asked with a smile. Itachi looked at her blankly wondering what the hell she was asking that for when he sighed and pointed the the drawers under the shelf. "There's old ones in there. They're kinda ripped." he said returning to his writing.

"That's okay!" Sakura said jumping off the bed as she opened the drawer and pulled out and old Akatsuki cloak. She brough it over to the bed and placed her cloak aside.

She picked up the siccorss and began cutting away at the old cloak. She sighed looking at it and exited Itachi's room. She searched for Konan's room and finally found it. She knocked on the door. Moments later Konan appeared at the door her hair and body wrapped in a towel. "Oh hey..is this a bad time?" Sakura asked.

"No it's alright, what do you want?" Konan asked. "I was wondering if you had any old kimono's or ribbons you don't have any use for?" Konan thought for a minute before heading into her room and re-appearing at the door with a box of old clothing and different coloured ribbons. "Thanks!" Sakura said taking the box and running off down the hall back to her..Itachi's room.

She entered the room closing the door behind her. Itachi wasn't sitting at his deak. She could hear water running and she figured he was in the shower. She plopped back down on the bed as she continued cutting and attaching fabric together.

A few mometns later she undressed and put on her newly made clothes. She drapped her cloak over it and gathered all the bits and pieces of the unuse material and placed it in the box and slid it under the bed.

-

Itachi turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed the towel and dried his hair. he then dried the rest of his body and put on his black track pants and didn't bother putting on a shirt.

He opened the cupboard and took out his toothbrush and toothpaste. He began brushing his teeth. Once he finished he decided to leave his hair down. He left his headband off and grabbed his pile of laundry and placed it in the basket. He looked in the mirror once more and sighed.

He turned the knob and opened the door of the bathroom. He entered his room and saw Sakura standing on the other side of the bed with a smile. He shut the bathroom door behind him and headed over to his desk.

He found it kind of weird that Sakura was just kind of standing there smiling. He found..creepy even. "Itachi-san." he heard her say. "Do you like what I'm wearing?"

What she was wearing? Itachi was actually anxious to see, but he turned his head slowly to give the impression that he wasn't that interested. His expression stayed the same but his thinking changed.

She wore a black and red and black kimono version of the Akatsuki cloak. It was all black with the red clouds. Around her midsection was a white piece of materal that wrapped around her body. Ontop of the white was a red piece of material that also ran around her whold midsection. And ontop of the red were two black leather straps done up at the front. She wore netting underneath the dress and it came out from underneath it stopping in the middle of her thighs. On her right leg were white bandages wrapped around and on the bandages was a weapons holster which was empty at the moment. The sleeves were cut short and netting came out from where the sleeves would be stopping at her shoulders. She wore long gloves, part of them was black while the other was red. The kimono stretched up in front of her face, very much like Itachi's own cloak. And the rest of her cloak was attactched to the sleeves and draped over like a cape that fell long. She could pull it foward and clasp it together providing as a full cloak or let it hang to the side from the back like a cape. To finish the outfit she wore her long black ninja shoes.

Itachi looked at her as he was impressed that she made it with just siccorss and a few pieces of extra material. His expression didn't change and he really did like what she was wearing. In fact he thought it look good, it made her look good.

He shook those thoughts away and simply nodded his head. "It's alright." he said turning back to his desk contnuing to draw.

--

'Oh." Sakura answered sitting on the bed. She sighed and took off the cloak and set it aside now just wearing the kimono she made. She picked up the scrolls and said the death poem as she began reading.

-----

"This better not take long." Hidan whined "Oh shut up." Kakuzu said stabbing him.

"Someone's comming." Hidan said as Kakuzu looked at him and then at the forest ahead. They shared a smirk and jumped dissapearing.

---

They ran through the forest finally comming to stop. "We'll rest here for the night." the silver haired jonin said. "Well don't just stand there, set up camp. I'll find some firewood and Asuma will find food. " Kakashi explained. "What, I will?" he said as theother laughed, all except Naruto who stood staring at the moon. Kakashi smirked and dissapeared as Asuma did as well. The rest began setting up camp.

"Well look here, the threats turned out to be the brats from Konoha. And one of them is the jinchuuriki." Kakuzu said with a smirk. "They will die here by our hands." he said. " I can already taste their blood." Hidan said with an evil smirk.

-to be continued-

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes: WELL THERE YOU GO. another chapter up. review and let me know what you think. i will write the next one asap ! WOO. ive done three chapters right after each other .YAY FOR ME. kay im done. )**

**http://i94. the link to see what Sakura looks like now ! ( EXCEPT HER HAIR IS THE SAME ! )**

**if it doesnt work, let me know ! )**


	6. Sakura is dead

**Author's notes:** AHHH. I know it's been a long time since I've updated and I'm sooo sorry but things have been SOO hectic these past few months ! Anyway, I've decided to not include the fight with Hidan and Kakuzu VS the Konoha ninja just becauseI don't feel like going into too much detail about it, sorry ! Anyway, I shall begin, please review my faithful readers !

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTOO **!

**Chapter 6 : Sakura Haruno is Dead.**

----------------------------------------------------------

Hidan's cries could be heard the forest.

Shikamaru clasped his hands so tight they began turning white and little driplits of blood fell from them.

Hidan stopped yelling as he closed his eyes. "Forgive me Jashin.. " he said as his head dropped and his eyes closed.

Shikamaru's hands were shaking by now, his fierce eyes staring at the dead body of Hidan as pools of blood formed beneathe him, the immortal had been beaten. Shikamaru felt a hand on his shoulder. "Shikamaru...it's over, he's dead." He heard Choji say as Shikamaru finally unclasped his hands and Hidan's body fell to the ground. Shikamaru soon turned and looked over to where Asuma was laying on the ground, Ino beside him trying eagerly to heal his wounds, Shikamaru knew, nothing could be done.

He walked over and kneeled down beside Asuma. Choji was standing on the other side as Ino knelt opposite to Shikamaru.

Asuma looked up at the three teenagers, "You have done well and made me proud. I know that all of you will grow to become great shinobi's. Promise me you'll stay true to your village and protect it with your lives." Ino and Choji both shook their heads as tears formed in Ino's eyes, Shikamaru just sat there silent, as he looked at Asuma.

Asuma turned his attention to Shikamaru, "Shikamaru, you have been like a son to me.. I need to ask you a favour... protect my unborn child...with your life.." Shikamaru shook his head but remained silent. A few moments of silence passed, "Tell Kurenai..I love her.." and with that Asuma's eyes closed and his head fell to the side. Ino couldn't control it anymore, she began crying. Choji closed his eyes and bowed his head as a few tears fell. Shikamaru just stared at the now deceased Asuma.

Thunder roared and lightning crackled as rain fell from the sky. The three stayed were they were...

----

His eyes red, and teeth sharp Naruto held Kakuzu by the collar. "Where is she!" he yelled punching him in the face. "Where is Sakura !" Kakuzu simply smirked spitting up blood as he looked into the eyes of Naruto. "The Sakura you knew, is dead." This made Naruto more angry as a tail of red chakra began to form and he continuosly began beating on Kakuzu's face until Kakashi and Sai finally pulled him off. .

Naruto stood there with his fists clenched as he stared at the ground. Blood was dripping from his earlier wounds as the rain fell and began washing the blood away. "We have to find her..." he said as it sounded almost like a low growl.

"We have to find the others and return to Konoha." Sai said. "There's nothing we can do for that ugly hag, the ANBU will take care of her." he said with a shrug. Naruto turned around immeadiatly and grabbed sai by the throat his nails digging in as a second tail formed. "What did you just say."

Sai was short of breath and tried to pull him off when a white strip of paper appeared on Naruto's forehead the red chakra dissapeared and Naruto fell backwards, however a certain silver haired jounin was there to catch him. "Let's go." Kakashi said as Sai rubbing his neck, nodded.

Kakashi carried Naruto on his back as they approached Shikamaru and the others. Upon arriving they noticed that Asuma had been killed. Kakashi's expression changed, he now carried saddened eyes. He placed Naruto on the ground and walked over to the three. He placed his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. "C'mon, I'll take him." Kakashi said.

"No." came an answer from Shikamaru. Kakashi looked over at him. "I'll take him." Shikamaru said as he outstretched his arms placing them under Asuma and picking him up.

Kakashi nodded as he walked back over to where he left Naruto and picked him up placing him on his back. "Let's go then." Kakashi said as he dissapeared heading towards Konoha.

**----- THE NEXT DAY ----**

Jade eyes fluttered open, she felt nice and warm. She looked up and saw Itachi sleeping as she smiled to herself and soon realized she was laying on his chest and her arms were draped over him. She tried to move but was stopped, she looked over and saw that his arm was around her holding her close. She smiled and rested her head back against his chest and listened to his heartbeat, calm and relaxing. She wished she could stay like this forever, right there in his arms. Sadly she knew she couldn't. She slowly sat up and slid out from under his arm. She pushed the blankets off of her and slid her legs over placing her feet on the cold ground which sent some shivers up her spine. She stood stretching. She walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind her, she turned on the water.

--

He layed there, too lazy to open his eyes. He felt something on his chest as he opened one eye and saw that Sakura was laying on him, and ontop of that, his arm was around her holding her to him. She began to stirr as he closed his eyes. He felt her lift her head off of his chest for a few moments and then she layed it back down oncemore. Surely she had realized she was sleeping on him, and that it was his arm draped around her. Why hadn't she moved, or better yet, why did she put her head back. He then felt the warm presence leave as she crawled out of bed. He heard footsteps and then the opening and closing of a door. The sound of water running from behind the door confirmed that Sakura was taking a shower. The warm presence that heated his body was now absent and he could now feel the cold air against his bare chest.

He opened his eyes and pushed the blankets off standing up. He walked over and began to undress putting on his normal clothes. He left his cloak off for now, he heard the bathroom door open and looked over.

--

She stood under the warm water deep in thought. She liked the feeling of being with Itachi. She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She got dressed and looked in the mirror as she began brushing out her hair. It looked pretty empty without her handband... she sighed and then began brushing her teeth. Finishing up she opened the door and entered the room as she saw Itachi standing near the bookshelf. "Good morning Itachi-san." Sakura said with a sweet smile.

--

"Good morning Sakura." he said with a nod of his head.

--

Sakura walked over to the bed and began making it. She sat down and pulled out the scrolls. Itachi sat down at his desk and began writing again. A few moments of silence passed. "Itachi-san.." Sakura said looking up from the scrolls.

Itachi lifted his head and looked over at her. "What is it?" he asked.

"Here it says that I have a bloodline.. a dojutsu.." Sakura explained.

A dojutsu? That was an eye technique. Itachi stopped writing. "You're sure?" he asked.

She nodded. "It says here it's called Mystic Eyes." she said as she noticed Itachi stand and walk over to her.

She had an eye technique as well, this was strange. "What can it do ?"

"Well it says here that it has the power to neutralize the techniques of any ninja that meets the users gaze directly." Sakura exaplined reading the scroll.

"Hm.." Itachi said imagining the power.

A few moments of silenced passed them by.

"Itachi-san?" Sakura said as Itachi looked at her. "Could you help me master my eye technique?" she asked.

Itachi didn't answer at first until he finally nodded. "We'll start right-" he was interrupted by a knock at the door. He stood and walked over to open it. It was Kisame. "What is it?" Itachi asked.

"Pein wants everyone to meet in the living room for some important news.." Kisame said as he then left.

Itachi looked over at Sakura as she put the scrolls away and exited the room with him. They walked down the long hallway and down the stairs finally entering the living room where everyone was gathered.

"I have some important news. Zetsu has reported that Hidan and Kakuzu were killed on their mission by seven ninja from Konoha. However, Hidan was able to kill one before he died. That is all." he said leaving as the other members exited the room.

Sakura stood leaning against the wall, Hidan and Kakuzu were dead.. but it wasn't too long ago she was joking around and having a goood time with them. She sighed and turned to head back to the room, there was also mention of a Konoha ninja being killed, but she did't know who...

----------------------------------

**Author's notes**:WELL THERE YOU GOO. I know this chapter isn't anything special, but i didnt have a lot of time to write it and i needed to update. Review and let me know what you think !


	7. Feelings Challenged

**Author's notes: Hey guys ! Thanks for all the reviews. I know there must've been a few spelling and grammatical errors, but I do now have any type of spellcheck so you're just going to have to bare with me. Anywho, hope you like the new chapter, THERES FLUFF ! **

**Chapter 7 :**

**Feelings Challenged. **

**--------------------------------**

The sound of water crashing upon the rocks below was all she could hear.

The smell of the fresh flowers she held in her hands was all she could smell.

The cool mist upon her face was all she could feel.

Her eyes opened, her soft kade eyes surveyed the area. She looked over the waterfall and watched as the water crashed against the rocks. In her hands she held a self-made bouquet made up of white daises, a few lillies and some dandilions from the field near the hide-out. She stared down at the water, it was entrancing.

--

The tip of the pen glided smoothly against the paper. A few moments passed and he stopped. He looked out the window in front of him and sighed. He placed his pen down and looked over at the bed, he knew she wasn't there. He stood and exited his room. Heading down the hallway he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, not here either. He searched several more rooms, no where.

He ventured out into the training grounds, not here. He was getting frustrated. He was too old for hide-n-seek. He exited the hide out to go think. The water fall parted and he stepped through, something told him to turn around. Once he did he saw her standing atop the waterfall. He dissapeared appearing behind her.

--

She sighed as she took a step closer to the edge. She extended her hands and looked at the flowers once more before letting go of them. She watched as they gracefully fell downwards and were engulfed by the crashing water at the bottom.

--

He stood behind her watching her. What was she doing? Slowly he crept towards her and stopped only feet away from her.

--

"For Hidan and Kakuzu.." she said breaking the silence.

"What?" he responded.

"The flowers were for Hidan and Kakuzu." she said turning to face him.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"Well..I figured they deserved something. I mean everything they did for the Akatsuki.. besides, I'll miss having them around." she said with a smirk.

Then there was silence.

"Itachi-san.." Sakura said.

"Hn." he replied.

"Would you do something like this if I died." she asked looking up at him, expecting a negative answer.

Itachi didn't answer. He had killed his whole family and not mourned for one of them, why would he do so for her ? "No." he answered simply.

Sakura's expression completely fell. "Oh.." she said turning and facing the waterfall again. "I understand."

----------------------------

He heard voices. They were talking about him.

"Will he be okay?" The silver haired Jonin asked the blonde Hokage. She nodded.

"He's just exhausted is all, he just needs a little bit of rest and he'll be good as new. " she answered.

There were a few moments of silence. "Has any funeral services been discussed for Asuma yet? " he asked. Tsunade shook her head. "Not yet. We've decided to wait a few days. " Tsunade explained. "I see," Kakashi answered. "Does Kurenai know yet?" he asked. Tsunade nodded. "I informed her this morning.." she said looking at the ground. Kakashi didn't say anything. "It's a shame their son won't have a father..." she said turning to exit the room. "C'mon, let's let him rest." Kakashi nodded and they exited the room.

Naruto lay there. His eyes still closed. He listened to the whole conversation. He knew it was his fault that Asuma had died, if he didn't beg to go on the mission, this never would've happend. He let out a sigh and layed completely still.

He kept his eyes closed in fear, fear that he knew when he opened them she would'nt be there. No matter how many times he told himself it was just a dream and he was going to wake up from it.

------------------------

The shark faced man sat on a rock and watched the two fight each other. He leaned on his samehada intreigued at this particular training session.

-

Again and again he blocked her attacks. She packed a hard, no, devestating punch that could kill someone instantly, but unless she hit someone it would be useless. He grabbed her wrist and kicked her to the ground. She skid across the ground and colllided with a boulder. Dust floasted in the air. "Again." Itachi said crossing his arms.

Sakura looked up at him.Pain all over her body, he didn't have a scratch on him. "Tch, you're useless." Itachi said turning to walk away. "You're not worth my time." Itachi walked back towads the hideout. Sakura heard what he said. She clutched sand in her fists tightly. Suddenly, the ground around her sunk in and a crator was formed around her just by the force of her chakra.

-

Kisame looked over at the now pissed Sakura. He watched the ground around her shift and sink inwards.

-

Itachi stpped walking, he turned his head to the side. By now Sakura was on her feet, her eyes were glowing green, no pupil was visible. He turned fully around and faced her. Sakura stared at Itachi andgrily. The rocks around her were floating. This was her bloodline, her mystic eyes. She continuously stared at Itachi focusing her energy. Itachi's black and red eyes stared at her. he felt pressure agains him. He suddenly couldn't move his left arm. He used his sharingan to fight back against her and try to fiigure ou her next move, but the problem was she wasn't even moving. Her bloodline allowed her to injure or minipulate her opponents with her eyes alone. Only is the opponent looked into her eyes, and only as long as her chakra would allow her. His arm began bending backwards further than he liked. He couldn't attack her physcially, he would have to attack her mentally. If she didn't let up, he would have to use his Mangekyo.

Anger surged through Sakura. All she could think of was breaking every bone in his body and casuing him pain. His arm bent further and a loud crack was heard. He looked over at his arm as it now hung limply with a bone pertruding out the side. However, when he looked up she was in the air right in front of him, her fist pulled back. He lifted his unhurt arm to block her attack.

Her fist collided with his right forearm sending him flying into tre's as they broke and fell alla round him. SDakura ran after him and picked up the tree's throwing them every which way until shefound him laying on the ground. She was breathing heavily and lutched his hand into a fist ready to attack again. She saw blood from his mouth and both arms, as well as the blood coming from other wounds on various places on his body. Her eyes slowly returned to normal. She bent down beside him.

-

Kisame spit tea out of his mouth as he watched what Sakura had done. He hadn't seen Itachi get hurt like that.. ever.

-

Itachi and Sakura looked at each other without saying anything. Sakura held her hands over Itachi's arm as they began glowing a pale green. Several minutes later and nither of them talked. When she was finished healing all of his wounds she stood and walked away entering the hideout.

Itachi stood up and stretched his newly repaired arms. He saw a shark faced man approach him. He awaited his smartass comments.

"Well, well, well. The great Itachi Uchiha was beaten by a girl." Kisame stood with a large grin and his samehada in hand.

Itachi looked at him without saying anything. Finally, he walked towards the hideout leaving Kisame in silence.

'Was it something I said?!" Kisame shouted after Itachi as the hideout entrance closed.

---

She finished washing the dishes, and then put them away. Dinner had been quiet. Everyone sat quietly and ate. Considering it was usually Hidan and Kakuzu who started conversations. Since they were gone now, that only left Deidara, however he hadn't talked or been his humourous self since he lost both arms and his partner died. Tobi wasn't at dinner that night. He reminded her of Naruto. Yes.. Naruto.

-

He stepped out of the shower. The room was hot with steam and the miror was foggy. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He brushed out his hair but left it down. He wiped the fog off the mirror and looked at himseld. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her. Her short unique pink hair, her jade eyes, her annoying, yet refreshing personality. It was different having her around, a good different. He began putting his clothes on minus his Akatsuki cloak. He opened the door and stepped into the room.

-

She looked up from reading the scrolls. He was standing in the doorway of the bathroom. The steam poured into the room sending a warm breez by her. She smiled slightly and looked back down at the scrolls she held in her hands.

-

Her smile comforted him. When she looked away he walked over to the bookshelf. His eyes scanned the shelves, finally he outstretched his arms and lifted a book off of the shelf. He blew the dust off of it and sat down at his desk. He opened it and flipped to a certain page marked 84. There in the crease was an old picture. It was of him, his mother and father.. and Sasuke. He put it upside down and reached into his pocket. He took out a picture of him and Sakura. He was standing there looking himself and Sakura had her fist raised in the air as it looked like she were to jump straight out of the photo. This was when Tobi found a camera and went around snapping pictures of everyone. He placed it in the book along with the other picture. He stood and put it back on the shelf. He glanced over at Sakura.

She was concentrated on the scrolls. Her hair hung in front of her face, her eyes moving back and forth reading the words no doubt. Her lips.. oh her lips. They looked soft and full, he imagined what it would be like to just taste them. He wanted to wrap his arms around her body and just hold her there forever. He shook away these thoughts. Why was he thinking this? He sighed and turned to go sit down but stopped when he heard her voice.

-

Sakura continued reading the scrolls. It got more and more complicated. She rubbed her temples as she glanced over at Itachi. He was sitting in his usual spot, except this time he wasn't writing. He had a book open in front of him. She shrugged and continued reading the scrolls. A few moments passed and she let out a sigh. She didn't know what to do, maybe he would.

Looking up, she saw that he was standing now, but facing the opposite direction. "Itachi-san." she said innocently. " Could you help me..I don't understand this." she said pointing to the scrolls, hoping he would say yes.

-

Itachi slowly nodded as he made his way over to her. He sat down on the bed beside her. "Let me take a look." He leaned over her shoulder and began reading. Their faces were close now, the closest they had ever been. He ignored this fact and read the scrolls. It wasn't that hard, they were explaining the different ways she could possibly activate them.

He opened his mouth to explain but stopped. He looked at her, her expression had changed drastically. She was.. sad. He watched as a tear rolled down her cheek and she tried hard to hide it. "Sakura..what's bothering you." Itachi asked sitting back.

-

Sakura felt him so close to her, she smiled inwardly. His scent entered her nose, she loved it. She loved it when they were this close together. She then looked down as she started to remember them.. to remember him. She held back a sigh.

Naruto.. where was he... how was he. She left them all so abrubtly, she could only imagine the pain Naruto was in. And then it hit her, Pein had said that someone was killed, one of the Konoha ninja.. was it Naruto.. no, it couldn't be. She only thought of this now. She wanted to go find him, to make sure he was okay. She wanted to go home.. But, this was her home.. she was happy now. She had found people who need her to be there.. a single tear rolled down her cheek. She lifted her arm and faked as though she was coughing.

She heard Itachi's voice and looked up at him. "Oh it's.." she sighed, she couldn't lie to him.

-

Itachi undetstood what was wrong. "You miss them." he said simply.

Sakura nodded as her head hung low again. "I miss them a lot.. they meant a lot to me. I left them all.. especially them. I left them, the two people I care for most.." she sighed. " I just..I miss their love for me..I miss them caring for me and protecting me I guess...but most of all I miss the feeling of being loved.." another tear rolled down Sakura's cheek as she tried to hide it again .

-

Itachi listened. He couldn't say he understood how she felt by leaving people... hell he killed his own family. The only people who really loved him. But he did understand that absent feeling of being loved. He looked up at her as he knew she was going to break down any minute, but she wouldn't do it in front of him. He didn't like seeing her cry, if it were any other time, any other person. He would've called them weak. But not this time...not her.

He moved closer to her and placed his hand under her chin lifting her head. Their eyes met, her sad ones, and his empty ones. The lone fliker of a candle was all that lit the room and allowed them to see each other. There was a moments silence, he could tell she was obviously confused by his actions... he was as well. No.. not confused..blinded..by love.

"I love you." he said in a sweet, but matter-of-fact tone. He moved in closer as their lips collided and a wave of emotion crashed down on him. He had never done this before... loved someone. He liked it.. he pulled her closer to him as he deepend the kiss.

He turned her over and slowly layed her down. Itachi hovered over her. Their lips still locked, and their eyes closed. He slowly slid his hand over her thigh. He had never done this before.. never felt this way before. But he knew this was right.. this felt right... _she_ felt right.

----------------------------

**Author's notes: WELL THERE YOU GO. THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER OF LOOOOOOOOVE. Lol., I'll let your minds wonder to what happens... DONT WORRY there wont be some weird twist that Sakura waked up pregnent or anything..not yet. LMFAO. well review and ill have the next one up soon ! BTW; My profile piture is what Sakura is wearing right now.**


	8. An Old Friend A New Enemy Pt 1

**Aurthor's notes: Sorry for the late update. With Christmas and New Years, things have been hectic. Soo, I know Itachi was a little OOC when he told her he loved her but I mean C'mon, it would be a pretty boring story if that never happened. This is a SakuraXItachi fan fic afterall. This chapter will be the first of three parts. ENJOY. I appreciate all the CONSTRUCTIVE CRTISICM. Thank you to my constant readers and my constsant reviewers. This one goes out to you guys ! THANKS EVERYONE, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR !! **

**Chapter 8:**

**An Old Friend : A new Enemy. Pt 1 **

It had been three days.

Three days since that night when he told her he loved her. When they shared each others love.

He was gone on a mission, she was worried. She was told it wasn't a big deal, that it was a minor mission. They said that about Kakuzu and Hidan's mission as well. Sakura sighed and finished cleaning the dishes. She wiped her hands and made her way to the training ground. Once she stepped ouside she squinted at the bright sun. She looked around and saw the new training dummies put up, considering she tears them apart each time she trains.

She sighed as walked to the middle of the training ground and looked around in a 360 degree angle. She closed her eyes and when she opened them they were glowing green, no pupil was visible. She stared at one of the training drummies as the arms began pulling away from the body. Sakura focused to control her chakra and as she did they pulled further and further until finally they ripped off of the body and flew across the training ground. Sakura closed her eyes as she began breathing heavily, she wasn't used to it yet and it took a lot out of her.

She opened her eyes and they had returned to her normal jade colour. She looked at what she had done to the dummy. She sighed. "Not good enough." she said as she rose to her feet and closed her eyes, upon opening them again they were glowing green with no pupil. She focused on the dummy, and gathered all her chakra to power the bloodline. A few seconds passed and the dummy began to shake, finally without warning it exploded. Sakura closed her eyes and covered her face from flying debre.

"Easy there Pinkie, you'll kill someone." she heard someone say from behind her. She recognized the voice and turned around to see the sharkman himself. It was weird that Itachi was sent on a mission without his partner, they were told that the mission only required one person. But why him, why her Itachi. Sakura glared at the man for a moment before sitting on the ground. "What do you want? Come to bug me." she said looking up at him. Kisame had his usual grin on. "No, I came to train but seeing as how you tore up the place last time I think I'll wait my turn." he said looking down at her.

A moment of silence passed and he leaned on his samehada and looked up at where a practice dummy once was and was now replaced with the remenents of one. "What did he ever do to you." he said jokingly trying to lighten the mood. "He annoyed me, kinda like what you're doing." she said as she smirked and looked up at him. Kisame laughed a bit. "Oh great, another Itachi." he said looking down at her. "So how did you do that, keke genkai? (sp) " Sakura looked over at where she had destroyed the dummy and simply nodded.

"Hmm.. so what exactly does it do. All I know is that it's an eye technique." Kisame said interested. He had heard about her having a unique eye bloodline, but for so long he didn't know what it was capable of. He finally sat on the ground to listen, his legs were getting tired. He set the Samehada down beside him as he looked at her anxious. He was like a little kid in kindergarden waiting for storytime.

Sakura watched as he sat down and wanted to know about her bloodline. "Well," she started looking over to him briefly before looking back at the dummy laying in pieces on the ground. "When activated, my eyes will turn and glow a pure green colour. My whole eye, you can't even see a pupil or anything. I pick a target. Once I chose my target I gather my chakra and focus it onto that target. Then, I think about what I want done. For example, if I want to break there arm, I invision myself breaking there arm and as I invision it, it's done. However, it's done without me moving and in mere seconds, well if I get good enough. Basically, it's like an invisible me going up to my enemy and hurting them. If you understood any of that." she said scratching the back of her head.

Kisame looked at her and nodded slowly. "No.. I think I get it. It's like a telekenetic power that allows you to do something by just pictureing yourself doing it. " He asked re-wording it. Sakura nodded. "Yah, something like that." she answered. "So how do you explain that." he said pointing to the dummie's pieces. "He exploded.. I don't think you could explode someone even if you tried." he said with a smirk. Sakura thought for a minute and simply shrugged. "Itachi-san said that if I don't have good enough control over it, or im too exhausted then it could backfire or go terribly wrong. Exhibit A." she said pointing to the demolished dummy.

A few minutes of silence passed by and Sakura sighed as she rose to her feet. "Well, I better start on dinner." she said turning to enter the hideout. " What are we having?" Kisame called after her. Sakura stopped and smirked as she looked over her shoulder at him. "Sushi." she said as she continued towards the hideout. Kisame cringed as she said that. "That little.." he said as he rose to his feet. He began walking away mumbling something under his breath.

----

They travelled for a few days. The dark haired man stepped forward and looked around as he continued on, three following behind him. "Wait up!" one of them yelled. The dark haired man stopped and looked at him. "What is it now." he said almost coldly. "We're tired and hungry. We've been on the move non-stop for four days. Can't we just rest for a bit." he complained leaning on his big, yet familiar, sword.

The dark haired man face forward. "No." he answered as he continued to walk. The man with the sword glared at him. "Hey! If you want our help, we need to rest." he said looking up at him. The dark haired man stopped once more as he didn't move or say anything. The three behind him all looked at each other then back at the man in front of them. "Fine." he said. The manwith the sword sighed as he plopped down on the ground and layed back.

-----

Sakura made her way down the large hallway towards his room. _What does he want now. _She thought to herself as she approached the door and slowly opening it. She entered the dark room. The only light comming from the middle showing a chair and someone sitting in it. She stopped, closing the door behind her. She looked to her left and noticed Kisame was there as well. She looked back up at the middle of the room.

"Ah Sakura, glad you could make it." the spikey haired man said turning around and facing her. Sakura could sense the obvious sarcasim. _You didn't have to wash everyones dishes _she thought to herself as he continued to talk. " One of our informants in the earth country are in trouble. It is rumoured that four unknown travellers are on their way to kill him. He is a valuable informant to us. Keeping him alive is in our best interest. Sakura, Kisame. I will be sending you two to protect him and take care of the four strangers. I hope this mission will be completed in a maximum of four days." Obito explained.

Sakura and Kisame both nodded and then looked at each other with a sigh. "Hai." she said as she turned to leave and stopped. "Oh and Sakura. Don't hold back." he said walking into the darkness. Sakura smirked as her and Kisame exited the room and prepared to leave.

------

They ran through the tree's as they headed for the Earth country. It was silent. They didn't talk about much. Just usual conversation here and there. Pointless things like " Do you wanna eat now?" or " We'll rest here tonight."

Two days passed and they reached the Earth country. Sakura landed on a tree branch and Kisame landed on one not too far from her. They overlooked a small village where the Akatsuki's contact was. They looked at each other before nodding and dissapearing re-appearing in front of the gates. They walked into the village and through the streets. The villagers saw there cloak's, the red and black cloud design and they knew right away who they were.

They ran into their homes and shut the blinds. The mother's grabbed their children and went indoors closing the blinds and turning off the lights. Kisame looked over at Sakura a smirked. "Such a warm welcome." he said as Sakura smirked as well.

They walked down the street and finally reached the informants home. It was the biggest one. They approached the front door and opened it. They took two steps in and looked around. "Hiroshi !" Kisame yelled into the seemingly empty home. Silence was the answer. "Hm, guess he's not home." Kisame said looking at Sakura. Sakura tipped her hat up and looked over at him. "Something's wrong.." she said taking another step into the home.

She heard footsteps and looked up at the staircase. Suddenly, something fell, or was thrown down the stairs. As it fell into the light Sakura saw it. It was a body, a corpse. It was the informant, the very dead informant. His neck was slashed and his mouth remained open from screaming. Sakura looked up the stairs as she saw the silloute of someoen, a man.

She then heard screams comming from outside. She turned her head slightly and watched as three strangers began terroizing the villagers. She looked up at Kisame as he shook his head. " It's not our problem." he said. Sakura sighed and peered up at him from under her hat. "They could become a problem for us after." she stated only loud enough for him to hear. Kisame remained quiet for a bit as he looked up at the figure of the man standing atop the stairs and back at her. "I'll take care of them, you can handle this one.. can't you?" he said with a smirk as he exited the house and headed towards the three strangers.

Sakura smirked back as she looked up at the man. "Oh, I'll take real good care of him." she said as she got that bloodlust feeling again. It was then that a kunai came whizzing out of the darkness towards her. She shifted her foot moving to the side s she stuck out her finger and caught the kunai, her finger through the hole and it spun around until it finally came to a stop. She looked up at the man, her face and hair concealed. She turned suddenly throwing it back at him, she then heard it fall to the ground.

"Hm.." she said as she dissapeared reappearing on the stairs in front of the man with her fist pulled back. She thrusted it forward but he was fast and he dodged it. Her fist collided with the wall creating a huge gap. She turned as the man was now on the second floor, still covered by darkness. She ran up the wall and landed in front of him, she then began executing a number of different tai jutsu moves. The man dodged and countered most of them however her was unlucky a few times, and payed for it ... hard.

The man reached for his Katana but Sakura wouldn't let him. She threw several shurikan and the man had no choice but to block them. This aggrivated him. Finally, he was able to draw his katana and he slashed at her. She dodged the slashes, unfortunatly not all of them and she suffered a few minor cuts. He swung at her and she ducked, his katana got stuck in the wall. She then stood and gave him an uppercut making him stumble back a few feet and giving enough force freeing his katana. He triped, almost falling over the railing and down the stairs. However, Sakura grabbed his leg and spun throwing him with such force that she threw him right through the wall and he landed out in the street. She jumped out the hole after him and landed on her feet, her hat had blown off by now and when she looked up she looked into the eyes of her enemy. Her eyes widened as she stood up straight as she yelled out a name, "Sasuke !"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes: Well, there you go. Hope you enjoyed it. I know it's not that long of a chapter but remember it's the first of three parts. You know what to do, REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! thanks lovves. ( L )**


	9. An Old Friend A New Enemy Pt2

**Author's notes: Okay well, I decided to update quick, I don't know why, but I just did. Okay so I changed my mind about the three parts. Instead there will only be two parts, and you'll find out later. Sorry for the cofusion but this is the final part to the TWO parts. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 9:**

**An Old Friend ; A New Enemy Pt2.**

Once on his feet he caught a glimpse of the pink haired girl in front of him. Her name he could never forget. Sakura Haruno. He wasn't certain this was her though, it looked like her, and sounded like her. Now that he thoght of it, it even smelled like her. But he noticed the Akastuki colours she was wearing. The unforgettable black and red print of clouds. The unforgettable cloak that _**he**_ wore, Itachi. She couldn't possibly be one of them. She just couldn't. However, this could be good. He could get information out of her. Information on where he was.

--

What was he doing here. A million and one things ran through her head. The anticipation was killing her. She wanted to punch his face in and continue doing so until she was physically pryed off. She wanted to ask a million questions, she wanted to yell at him. She wanted so much right now. She felt so much right now, however, none of the mixed emotions she was feeling involved any love or caring towards him. None.

This made her happy, this satisfied her. She now knew she was FINALLY over him. She was over Sasuke Uchiha. And now, she had fallen for Itachi Uchiha. What was it about the Uchiha boys, was it the pale complexion, the dark hair, the personality? No, definatly not the personality. Itachi definatly had a better personality then Sasuke. And Sasuke, well, Sasuke basically lacked a personality. Itachi was loving and caring and actually spoke to her and returned the same feelings. Sasuke was an ignorant jerk who wanted nothing more put power..power so that he could kill Itachi. Kill _her_ Itachi. She wouldn't allow that. She would stop him. Even if it meant killing him.

--

The reddish-orange haired female sat upon a villagers fruit cart as she watched Suigetsu and Jugo torment some of the villagers for fun. A smirk was on her lips. She didn't do anything, mostly because she couldn't. She wasn't much of a fighter..mainly because she couldn't fight. She turned her attention to the side as she sensed a strong chakra presence approach them. Her smirk soon faded when the shark-faced man soon came into view.

Suigetsu laughed as he pushed around an elderly man taking his pouch of money. He looked up at Karin and saw that worried look. He looked to the side where she was looking and his face almost lit up in excitement as he watched Kisame draw near. He dropped the old man and walked towards Kisame stopping a few meters away. The look on his face could be comparable to that of a little kid in a candy store.

Kisame stopped as Suigetsu approached him. He saw the red-orange haired girl on the fruit cart and the rather large man, Jugo, standing a few meters behind Suigetsu. He looked at Suigetsu who had a rather large grin on his face. Kisame sighed crossing his arms. "It's been a while." he said looking at a very happy Suigetsu in front of him.

Suigetsu nodded enthustiastically. "Indeed it has... sensei." Karin and Jugo looked at Suigetsu wide-eyed as Kisame grinned.

--

Why was he just standing there staring at her. Why hadn't he made a move. He was eager enough to attack her before when they were in the house, in the dark .Why now had he decided to not attack. After a few moments of silence she finally spoke up. " What buisness do you have here, Uchiha. " she said almost venomously. Very unlikely of Sakura, especially when she spoke to Sasuke.

Surprised by her tone Sasuke looked up at her with his ever so nonchalant look plastered on his face. He had never heard her speak to him like this before, so rough, so..evil? Yes, evil would be the word he would use. Everything about her now was.. evil. "I think it would be obvious Haruno," he said in his trademark monotone voice. " An informant for the Akatsuki would surely know how to contact them or know where they are. In turn, allowing me to find and murder.. _him_." he responded.

Sakura smirked, crossing her arms along her chest as she looked at him. "I think it would be obvious Uchiha, that the Akatsuki would never tell an informant of there whereabouts. And we contact them when we see fit, not the other way around. To make sure situations like these won't occurr." she said looking at him with an im-smarter-then-you look. In all honesty, she probably wasn't. But if there was one thing she knew more than him, was about the Akatsuki. Considering she's a member herself.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. However, that did make sense. The Akatsuki wouldn't be stupid enough to give information like that to lowly informants who only bettered their organization. Besides, once they were done with the informant and had no more use for them, they would kill them anyway. He looked at her. "Tell me Haruno, how did you become a memeber of the Akatsuki. Did they lower there standerds that much. I didn't know they were so desperate now." he said keeping his same expression and his tone more boring than ever.

Sakura shot Sasuke a cold glare. If looks could kill, he would be a deadman. She clutched her hand into a fist as the sound of the leather rubbing together was evident she was pissed. Sakura was not always one to hold in her anger, but for now she did. Soon, she would unleash it all upon him. "What about you, I'm surprised Orochimaru let you off of your leash. Have you been good lately?" she said with a smirk.

Sasuke glared back at her as he was getting annoyed himself. He had always found her annoying anyway. "He is dead." he stated no hint of emotion in his voice or appearence, like there ever was.

Sakura, shocked at the news, kept the same expression. Orochimaru was.. dead? But how, did Sasuke kill him? Even so, that's just one more threat taken care of. However, if Sasuke had grown that powerful to take out a sannin with so much power, he had now become a new threat. Luckily his wrath was only focused on one person. And then it struck her. Itachi.

"Now Haruno," Sasuke said breaking the silence. " You're going to tell me where to find him." he said more seriously.

"And if I don't?" Sakura responded.

"Then I'll force it out of you." he said in a threatening tone.

Sakura smirked at his threat. "You can try." with that, he dissapeared only reappearing behind her with his sword at her throat. "Not good enough." she said as her body was soon replaced with a log and she reappeared above him with her fist pulled back.

--

Suigetsu and Kisame looked at each other, both with grins on their faces. Karin and Jugo still confused.

"How have you been keeping?" Suigetsu asked Kisame.

Kisame shrugged. "Well you know, making money. Killing people. It's all in a days work. How about you? Still out to achieve your major goal? I see you have momochi's already." Kisame asked.

Suigetsu nodded. "Yeah, although I was hoping I'd be able to fight him for it. Too bad. Instead I pulled it off his grave. But don't worry, because now I have one left. One sword to obtain. And here's where it ends. With you, with the samehada." Suigetsu explained as he pulled out his large sword, formaly that of the infamous Zabuza Momochi who met his death by the hands of none other than Kakashi Hatake.

Kisame's grin became wider as Suigetsu spoke. "Well my pupil, you will just have to pry it from my cold, dead, hands." Kisame said as he now held his Samehada and some of the wrapping came undone.

Suigetsu, eagerly taking Kisame up on his offer dashed forward swinging his sword in prescise movements ; Kisame saw him charge at him and retained the smirk on his face. He moved Samehada sligtly to the left as he blocked Suigetsu's attack. "You'll have to be much better than that if you want this." he said as he kicked Suigetsu in the gut launching him backwards.

Suigestu slid across the ground comming to a stop as Jugo stepped forward and Suigetsu held out his hand stopping him. "No, this is my fight." he said with a smirk as he dissapeared reappearing above Kisame and continuously attacking him not allowing for any openings.

Kisame lifted his Samehada and blocked the continuous barrage of slashes from Suigetsu while his other hand layed limply to his side, he applied the least amout of effort.

--

Sasuke looked up at the decsending female as she was ready to make him part of the ground. He knew moving his sword to block it was useless, with her power she would probably snap it in half. He thought for a minute, but he didn't have a minute. Within seconds her fist collided with his face and he was sent flying. He managed to stop himself as he looked up at her rubbing his cheek. _Damn that hurt_. He thought to himself. "Enough playing around." he said as he became more serious.

Sakura could sense the annoyance and seriousness in his voice. Now he would attack her seriously. Now she would have a challenge. Perhaps too much of a challenge. It was then she noticed that his dark obsidean eyes changed and his sharingan was activated.

Sakura knew this would pose a problem. She was a tai jutsu master and his sharingan would allow him to predict every move and stop her, allowing for a counter attack. She sighed. She couldn't use a genjustsu either, his sharingan would see straight through that. What was she going to do. Well.. she could use _that_. But it was too early. She didn't wanna waste all her chakra now. She sighed. If only she was fast like Lee, then he wouldn't even see her long enough to predict what she was going to do.

Without warning Sasuke moved too attack. Sakura was slashed across the stomache and thrown back against the builing they were previously in. The bricks fell down upon her and she groaned in pain. She moved them off of her and looked up at him, he was standing where he was only moments ago before the attack. She looked down at her now bleeding midsection. She held her hand over it as it began glowing a pale green and she healed it instantaneously. She glared at him, she was pissed now.

She got to her feet using the building as a balance, some of it fell apart. She watched as the pieces fell to the ground. This gave her an idea. She turned and face the house as she outstretched her hands and tore off a huge chunk. Setting it on the ground she tore of several more pieces. Sasuke stood rather confused as to why she was tearing apart the house..literally.

Once satisfied with the amount she had Sakura turned and faced Sasuke. She took two large chunks of the wall in her hand and spun throwing them at him. However it didn't stop there, she continued throwing them until there were no more and it blocked his vision of her. Sasuke deflected and cut in half the pieces of the building being thrown at him. A useless attempt he thought. When he looked up, there she was in mid-air preparing a kick. Even though he had his sharingan, he wasn't prepared and couldn't move out of the way fast enough.

Sakura's foot connected with his stomache sending him flying back further then before. This time, he went so far back he landed right in the middle of where Kisame and Suigetsu were fighting. Sakura landed on the ground and began walking towards him.

--

Suigetsu jumped back and stopped attacking Kisame as he saw Sasuke come flying straight at them. Kisame could sense this and he jumped into the air avoiding the Uchiha. He landed, and by the time he landed Sakura was beside him. He looked at Sasuke, who was now rising to his feet. He had no idea that Sakura was fighting him. He looked over at her and searched for wounds but found none. However he did see that her shirt was cut on her stomache area and there were bloodstains. Assuming she healed it already, he didn't bother asking if she was okay.

Kisame lifted his samehada and rested it on his shoulder. "Well well well, if it isn't Itachi's little brother." he said with a wide grin. Sasuke glared at him.

Karin jumped off of the fruit cart and stared at the pink haired kunoichi. She knew who she was. Sakura Haruno. The one who loved Sasuke, the one Sasuke supposedly had feelings for. Karin clutched her hand into a fist. She didn't like Sakura already. No way would she let anyone get her Sasuke.

Suigetsu looked at the pink haired female. He had heard stories about her. He knew that she was Sasuke's old teammate. "Whooie Sasuke, you left _**that**_ behind. What were you thinking." Suigetsu said as he winked at Sakura.

Sakura looked at him disgusted as she turned her attention to Sasuke.

Sasuke shot a look to Suigetsu then looked back at the two Akatsuki members in front of him. "Well it appears as though I'm not the only one who has betrayed the village." he said as he looked at Sakura. "Tell me where he is." he commanded.

Kisame simply laughed as Sakura smirked. "Come on now Sasuke, you know were not going to tell you." Kisame said adjusting his samehada.

"Then I guess you're no use to me alive." he threatened unsheathing his katana.

"Empty threats mean nothing." Sakura said now glaring at him.

Suigetsu lifted his sword as Jugo stood beside him, his hands clutched into fists and Karin looking as pissed off as ever. "Four against two, that's not fair." Kisame said as the bandages fell from the samehada. "I'll take sword boy and Sasuke. Think you can handle the other two?" he said looking at Sakura. She frowned inwardly, she wanted to fight Sasuke. But, it would probably be better this way. Kisame could handle Sasuke a lot better than she could anyday.

Sakura nodded. "Sure. Besides, I don't think firehead over there will be much of a challenge." she said referring to Karin. That was when Karin snapped. She ran at Sakura attacking her with a kunai. Sakura dodged each hit and finally pulled back her chakra filled fist and sent it forward. Karin was thrown back like a rag doll smashing into a nearby building. Breaking almost every bone in her body Sakura smirked. "She won't be a further problem." she said as her teammates saw what happend.

Sasuke and Suigetsu then took this oppurtunity to start attacking Kisame. Kisame blocked thier attacks and countered them. Sasuke and Suigetsu blocked Kisame's attacks. They were having difficulty landing a hit on him. He wasn't an Akatsuki member for nothing.

Jugo looked at Sakura. He was huge compared to her. However, this made no difference in strength. Although Sakura may have looked like a petite feeble feminine, she packed a hard punch. Jugo moved forward too attack Sakura. Sakura jumped dodging the attack as she threw several kunai at him. They all stuck in his arm. He looked at them and up at her with a sadistic grin. Sakura landed on the ground and looked at him.

Suddenly, markings began spreading across his body. The cursed seal. However, this was different..soon Jugo transformed into a huge berserk demon. Now he was twice the size he was before. Sakura's shoulders slumped as she saw this. He almost roared as he looked down at the petite female and sent his fist crashing down upon her. Sakura lifted her hands and stopped his. He looked surprised. She then grabbed his hands fully and spun throwing him halfway across the village. Jugo collided with some poor old mans house smashing it to pieces. He jumped too his feet, now furious, he charged at Sakura. Sakura turned to run and leapt from right to left as he swung his arms.

Out of the corner of his eye Kisame saw Jugo transform. However he didn't have much time to spare to marvel at this demon. His attention was focused on the two attacking him. Seeing an opening, he took it. He swung his samehada, Suigetsu moved to dodge it but he wasn't fast enough. Samehada came in contact with Suigetsu's back shaving off his skin and sucking up his chakra. Suigetsu fell to the ground with a cry of pain. Sasuke saw this, but continued to fight. Taking this oppurtunity he made a handseal and held out his hands as the sounds of birds chirping could be heard. Electricity formed around Sasuke's hand as he charged forward leaving a trail in the ground. Kisame moved to protect himself,succesfully moving he looked down in shock as he saw a hole in his left shoulder. Looking up he saw that Sasuke was no longer in front of him. He was now behind him. In a split second Sasuke had dissapeared reappearing behind Kisame to attack him. But Kisame thought that the chidori was a straight attack. A hit and miss. But this, this changed things. Kisame swung his samehada as the Uchiha blocked it with his katana. However, he could feel some sort of drain. The samehada was touching his arm without him even noticing it and draining his chakra. He quickly pushed off and looked at Kisame.

Sakura tried throwing several more kunai's, but after they all stuck into the demon without him paying any attention to it, she saw that it was useless. He was going beserk atatcking in every which way not allowing for an opening, or for her to even breathe. Sakura was running out of space and soon she would be cushed between his hands. He swung his arm and it got stuck in the side of a building. She took this advantage and jumped onto his arm running up it. She took out two fuuma shurikan and threw one while keeping the other in her hand. She leapt from his shoulder positioning herself on his back. The fuuma shurikan that was in the air reached her now and she took it stabbing it into the man's neck. Using the momentum she had left she took the fuuma shurikan in her hand and stabbed it into the his back and as she fell towards the ground, she dragged the shurikan with her cutting open his back. He let out a cry of pain, loud enough to break someone's ear drum. She landed and ran backwards avoiding the now falling beast.

She let out a sigh of relief as he just layed there, and slowly returned to his orginal form. She turned to the fight between Kisame and Sasuke. She noticed the hole in Kisame's shoulder. How the hell did that happen. She ran over and stopped a few feet away. She watched as Kisame still fought with all his strength and the wound barely hindered his movements. Sakura watched, that was all she could do right now. Fighting against Sasuke, Sakura wasn't exactly the greatest backup to have. She couldn't do much anyway. That was when she mentally slapped herself. She was doing it again, making herself feel bad. She reminded herself what she had done to that beast. All by herself. It was then that smirk crawled on her face.

Kisame's samehada collided with Sasuke's arm shaving his skin off and sucking out more chakra. Sasuke could feel the drain as he distanced himself. He held his arm as he glared at Kisame. Kisame smirked and took this opening but was stopped by another blade. Suigetsu. He had stood and wanted to continue fighting. Sasuke appreciated this devotion, but then again it wasn't to help him. Suigetsu was doing this for himself, for his honour, for his goal.

Sasuke decided to team up with him again and take Kisame out. He prepared an attack. Sakura noticed this and knew that Kisame was weak on his left side and Sasuke would exploit that weakness. She had to do something, quick. She then closed her eyes and gathered what was left of her chakra. When she opened her eyes they were glowing that vibrant green that had before, and her pupil was totally gone.

Sasuke couldn't move. He looked down at his body, but nothing was happening. His katana fell from his hands. He struggled and tried to force himself to move but he just wouldn't. What the hell was happening. He looked around and that's when he saw her. He saw Sakura, and her glowing eyes. She couldn't be doing this..could she. But her eyes.. was this some kind of bloodline.. one he didn't know about. But he thought that the Uchiha's and the Hyuuga's were the only ones with eye bloodlines.

"Don't try fighting it Sasuke, it's no use." Sakura said as she looked at him and his arms began to bend backwards. Sasuke could feel the pain, but there was nothing he could do about it and he definatly wasn't going to show that she was winning. No, he wouldn't let her win. He tried to use his sharingan to counter her attack in some way, but it was useless unless he had the mangekyo maybe.

Sasuke's arms continued being pulled back, on the verge of breaking when Sakura felt a sudden pain. She was at her limit, she couldn't do anymore. She had used up most of her chakra earlier and it already took soo much to just use this bloodline properly. Especially since she hadn't fully mastered it yet. She couldn't stop, not now. She had to at least break his arms. The pain increased as she tried harder but just couldn't. She closed her eyes and fell to the ground.

Sasuke felt his arms return back to his side as he watched her fall. "Tch. Pathetic." he said as he grabbed his katana and walked over to her. He looked at her laying on the ground. She was still concious, for now. "I should've killed you when I had the chance." he said as he bent down and turned her on her back. "I can't believe I ever cared about such a weak person like you.." he said only loud enough so she could hear.

--

Kisame saw Sasuke over at Sakura. He knew that if he didn't do something to help her that Sasuke would kill him. However, Suigetsu just wouldn't give him a chance. Frustrated Kisame moved to fight back hoping to get to her in time.

--

Sakura's vision was becoming blurry as she was slowly being succumbed into darkness. Sasuke sighed and stood. "You're still the useless kunoichi you always were. I'll end your misery." he said as he took his katana and held it at her neck. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him, he heard a crack and pain surged through his right arm and he watched as his katana fell. He looked to the side, and his jaw could've almost dropped.

The dark haired man stood behind Sasuke staring at him. Sasuke slowly turned and looked at the man. His facial expression changed dramatically. "Itachi." he said in a low venomous voice. He moved too attack Itachi with his left arm. Itachi moved to the side grabbing his left shoulder with one hand and his wrist with the other. He snapped it backwards as Sasuke was rendered useless with both arms. Sasuke stumbled back and glared at him. He was already at a low of chakra thanks to Kisame. And now both his arms were unusable.

--

Kisame swung the samehada as he caught Suigetsu in the side. The sword shaved off more skin and sucked out the rest of his chakra. Suigetsu fell to the ground dropping his sword as he groaned in pain. Kisame brought the samehada up to rest on his arm as he made his way over to Itachi, Sakura and Sasuke. He stood a few feet away.

--

Itachi and Sasuke glared at each other. Sakura looked up at Itachi weakly. "Itachi..kun.." she said slowly before becoming completely unconcious.

Sasuke heard the suffix she had used on the end of Itachi's name. Hie eyes widened at this. That couldn't be..she didn't love him. How could she love his enemy.

Itachi dissapeared and reappeared behind Sasuke. He whispered something in his ear. "Still. Not. Strong. Enough." Itachi said as Sasuke beame more furious. There was a sudden pain at the back of his neck and he fell forward, unconcious. Itachi sighed looking down at Sakura. He bent down and picked her up. He looked over at Kisame as Kisame's smirk had faded. "Let's go home." he said as Kisame nodded and they jumped into the air dissapearing.

**Author's notes: Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. Review please and let me know what you think ! I'll update ASAP because I'm in a good mood. Ughh, i hope i get over 100 reviews for this story. it would make me incredibly happy !! **


	10. Secrets Revealed

**Author's notes: Okay well here's the next chapter. This chapter will be a song chapter, you'll see what I mean ! Hope you enjoy it ! **

**The song I used, and listend to while writing this chapter was Angels by Within temptation. Good song. )**

**Chapter 10**

**Secrets Revealed.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura felt a warm presence beside her. She felt safe again. She opened her eyes slowly. She was laying on his bare chest. She felt his arm around her, and her arms around him. She looked up and saw his sleeping face. She could see each and every detail and his features. His features that made him so handsome. His strong manly jaw, and the lines around his eyes. She loved it. She loved everything about him. She loved him.

He began to stirr as his red and black eyes soon opened and looked down at her jade ones. A smile appeared on her face as he awoke. "Morning." she said cheerfully. "Morning." he replied back with a small smile. He loved waking up beside her. He loved waking up to her face. Knowing that she was the one he got to fall asleep with at his side. The one who would greet him each morning. Sometimes he would just lay there and watch her sleep. She looked so precious, so fragile. It was as though if he were to touch her she would break, she would shatter.

He tightened his grip and pulled her closer to him. She returned the embrace. He then pulled her up so their faces were close to each other. They looked into each others eyes for a few moments before she layed her head back against his chest and they just layed there like that. He genienly rubbed her arm and she liked the feeling. A warm, tickling sensation. She thought for a few moments before deciding to speak . "Itachi-kun?" she asked keeping her head on his chest. He looked down at her. "Hm?' he responded. "Do you remember when I asked if you would do for me, what I did for Kakuzu and Hidan after they died..and you said no?" she asked. "Hm." he said. "Did you mean it." she said looking up at him. He thougth for a minute. "No. I would do that and so much more. " A smile appeared on Sakura's face. It was that smile. The smile he loved, the smile that got him through the day.

He pulled her up to him as he gently kissed her. And she returned the kiss. They kissed for a few minutes before Sakura broke away and looked at him. "I love you." she said as he smiled and they shared another kiss. This was perfect, he was perfect. She never felt like this before. Now she finally knew what it was like to be loved in return. She could get used to this.

--

About half an hour passed and Itachi removed his arm from her. It wasn't something he wanted to do, but something he had to. "Now that your well, I think you should tend to Kisame's arm. He's been in pain for quite a while." Itachi said sitting up. Sakura sat up as well as she remembered that day. She remembered the fight. "How long have I been out?" she asked looking at him. He looked over at her. "A week." he simply replied getting out of bed. Sakura sat there shocked. Had it really been a week? But she rememberd it like it were yesterday.

Watching him walk into the bathroom she decided she better get up. She got out of bed and got dressed. She exited the room as she heard the sound of water turning on. She walked down the hall and entered the living room where some of the members were. "SAKURA-SANNN!!" she heard a familar annoying voice. "Ohiyo Tobi-san." she said with a faint smile as he ran up to her. "YOU'RE AWAKE. THANK GOOOODNESS ! WE WERE ALL WORRIED ABOUT YOUUUUUU!" he said exstatic. "KISAMEE HAD TO COOK FOR USS AND IT WASS SOOOOO GROSSS. I MISS YOUR FOOOOD. PLEASSEEE MAKE MEE SOMETHING!!" he said as he got on his knee's. Sakura laughed a bit as she saw Kisame scowling in the cornor. "Maybe after. First I have to take care of Kisame." she said walking over to him.

"It's about time pinkie. Do you know how long I've been in pain." he said looking at her. She sighed. "Let me see." she said as she slowly began to undo the wrappings. "Well, It's infected. There's not doubt about that." she said with a sigh. She held her hands over it as they began glowing a pale green and his flesh began to repair itself and the infection began to die off. A few minutes later she was done. "There. You're lucky I'm good at what I do or else you would've had it cut off." she said sticking out her tongue as Kisame muttered something under her breath. "Anyway. I have to go shower, I'll make you guys some food when I'm done!" she said with a wave as she dissapeared down the hallway heading towards her and Itachi's room.

Sakura opened the door to their room. The water was still running, he was still in the shower. She sighed and walked around the room. She looked over at his desk as she saw the book he was constantly writing in. He had left it open this time. Curious, she walked over to the book and began reading.

_Day 223._

_She is still unconcious. However, this far she has proved to be a good subject. She has developed her powers well. With help from me in no time she will be an expert. However, he bloodline could match or even surpass that of my own. She will soon be ready to experiement on. She will soon be ready to serve her real purpose to the Akatsuki. To you our leader, I have dragged her in far enough she will do anything I ask her too. She loves me. She's fallen for it. She thinks I love her too. Her bloodline will prove to be of great use to our organization. To our purpose in taking over the world. _

_Itachi Uchiha._

Sakura dropped the book on the desk and took a step back. She couldn't believe what she had read. Tears were threatening to fall. She was in such shock that she didn't realize the water had turned off or had she realized that a certain dark haired man was standing at the bathroom door.

----

_Sparkling angel I believe_

_You were my savior in my time of need._

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear._

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door._

_There's no escape now,_

_No mercy no more._

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_----_

Itachi looked at the girl. He could tell she was distressed. But what was wrong. He looked around and noticed the open book on his desk. No, she wasn't supposed to find that. She wasn't supposed to read that. She wasn't supposed to know...

---

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_---_

Sakura wanted to cry. She wanted to just fall to the floor and cry. She looked at him, she was just as speechless as him. How could he have done this to her. How could she be so stupid to fall for him...so stupid to be hurt..again.

---

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me._

_Fallen angel, tell me why?_

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember_

---

Itachi looked at her. He looked at her hurt face. He didn't like seeing her like that, but he had caused this. He caused this pain. He caused this pain to the one he loved. "Sakura.." he said taking a step closer.

_---_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_Could have been forever._

_Now we have reached the end._

_---_

Sakura stepped back as he stepped forward. She couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears started to stream down her face as she looked at the ground. "I.. hate you." she said venomously as the tears came down more and more and she turned and whipped the door open almost tearing it off its hinges. She bumped into someone but pushed them out of the way and ran out of the hideout.

_---_

_This world may have failed you,_

_It doesn't give a reason why._

_You could have chosen a different path in life._

_---_

Itachi watched as she ran out of the room. He felt a pang in his heart as she said those three words. He saw Kisame standing in the doorway dumbfounded. Itachi couldn't keep eye contact with the man as he walked towards the door and shut it on him. Kisame just stood there. Finally he sighed and walked away.

_---_

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke the promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_Could have been forever._

_Now we have reached the end._

_---_

She ran from the hideout. She just kept running and didn't stop. It was pouring outside, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything. She just kept running and runnnig. The tears streaming down her face. Her foot caught a rock and she fell to the muddy earth. She just layed there. She didn't bother to move. She layed on the wet and muddy ground and just cried. She cried and cried and cried. She didn't know what else to do. She didn't want to go back there, not where he was. She hels the round in her clutched hands as she cried. How could she have let this happen to her again. How could she have let herself get hurt. She should've seen right through it. She should've seen it the night he said I love you. How could she be so stupid. He's Itachi Uchiha, the man who killed his entire clan and didn't feel anything. Didn't feel any remorse. He didn't have a heart, why did she think he could have one for her.

---

He sat there watching the candle light dance on the walls. How long had he been there. Days? Weeks? It felt like it. However, in reality, he had been there for hours which seemed longer. The candle was near the end of its life. The wax dripped off the wooden table and hung off the side while some hot wax drops hit the floor. He sat thinking. He couldn't believe he was that stupid to leave the book out. Why couldn't she accidently read his journal. Why did it have to be the progress book which was full of lies. The light died down as Itachi noticed this and took out his pen as he dipped it in ink and turnd to a fresh page in his journal as he began to write.

--

The thunder roared through the sky, the rain wouldn't let up. Sakura just layed there. She refused to move. She heard footsteps as she slowly lifted her head and saw someone standing in front of her. She couldn't tell who it was by face because it was too dark, but she recognized the chakra. Kisame. Kisame sighed as he bent down and picked her up. He threw her over his shoulder as he would his samehada. Heading back towards the hideout it began to rain harder. Kisame didn't mind, he obviously loved the rain.

A few minutes passed and they arrived at the hideout. Passing the waterfall, Kisame entered the hideout with Sakura on his shoulder. The members, except Itachi who was in his room, were gathered in the main hall. "What happend!" Konon asked worried about her newly aquainted comrade. "Training." Kisame answered turning down the hall. Pein watched from the doorway of his room as he turned and went inside.

Kisame stopped at a door that was a few down from Itachi's. He opened the door with his free hand and went intside. It was empty save for a bed and a dresser. This room was different from the others. There was a large window on the furthest wall from the door. There was a bed against the windoe horizontally fitting in a small space made especially for it. There were two small curtains on each side that could be draped to cover the bed space. There were shelves and hooks all over the walls.

Walking over to the bed he layed Sakura down as she slowly looked around. "Where is this?" she asked. Kisame headed towards the door as he slowly turned around and looked at her. "This was Sasori's room." he said as he then ruened and left shutting the door behind him.

She layed there and stared out the window and watched the beads of water roll down the window. She could feel the tears coming again as they began to roll down her cheek like the beads of water on the window. She outstretched her arm and touched her finger to the cold glass. Her body began aching and she felt incredibly cold. She squirmed her way under the blankets to keep warm. Outstretching her hands again she touched her fingers to the glass as the tears rolled down her cheek. She felt drowsy and her eyelids became heavy. Shortly, she fell asleep and her hand dropped to the bed.

---

The sun shone through the window. He lifted his head and squinted his eyes at the bright sun. He looked down and saw that he had fallen asleep at his desk, writing in his journal. He sighed and stood closing his book. He walked into the bathroom and took off his clothes. Turning on the water in the shower as he stepped in. The warm water fell on his body. He outstretched one hand and leaned against the wall with hishead facing down. He watched the water go down the drain as he closed her eyes. He let out a sigh as he thought about it. As he thought about her.

---

She slowly opened her eyes. The sun shone through her window as she covered her head with the blanket and groaned. She had a killer headache and she didn't feel so good. Her body ached and she felt weak. She could barely lift her arms. She had a cold. She heard the door open and pulled the blankets off and looked up. A familar blue face was standing in the doorway grinning as he held something in his hand. He walked over to her and she saw that it was a tray with hot soup and tea on it. "What time is it?" she asked looking up at him. He simply shrugged and set the tray down. "Twelve..maybe one?" he said turning to leave. "Enjoy." he said before shutting the door. Sakura looked over at the steaming hot soup. She leaned off and took in a big whiff. _Mmm, chicken noodle._ She thought to herself as she picked up the spoon and began to sip the soup. It was_ good_. A few minutes passed and she finished the soup picking it up and drinking the rest of the broth. She put the bowl down and wiped her mouth. Her tea was still sitting on the tray steaming hot. She picked it up and positioned herself so she was sitting against the back of the bed and looking out the window. It was sunny.. for now. She knew it was bound to rain again, she could tell by the clouds in the sky.

---

He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He dryed off his body and put on his black pants but didn't put on a shirt. He exited the bathroom and re-entered his bedroom. He looked around expecting to see her on the bed reading or just smiling. He sighed and walked over to the bookshelf where he put away his journal and took out the progress book. He stared at it in his hands for a few minutes. He heard a knock at his door as he turned and walked over to the door opening it. There standing in the doorway was his blue partner.

Kisame looked at him. Nothing was said. "What's gotten into her, eh?" he said with a grin trying to brighten the mood, Itachi just stood there looking at him. Kisame sighed and leaned against the doorway. "You said you were going to call it off, you said you were going to stop." he said. Itachi still didn't answer. Kisame just sighed and turned walking down the hall. Itachi shut the door and walked over to his desk setting the book down. He grabbed his cloak and weapons and decided he would go and train for a bit. He slammed his bedroom door behind him and exited the hideout and went out to the training grounds.

---

A knock on the door startled her as she looked over. "Come in." she said as the wooden door opened and in stepped Kisame. He walked over to the bed and grabbed the tray. He then turned to leave. "Why are you doing this?" she asked as he stopped and looked at her. "I have to. Since you can't cook it's now my job to cook." he said walking across the room to leave. She thought for a minute before she stopped him again. "How long did you know?" she asked as he stopped in his footsteps. He didn't turn to face her and he just looked down at the tray. He sighed as he looked over his shoulder at her. "Not long." he responded as Sakura shook her head and looked back out the window. "Thanks." she said as he then exited and shut the door behind him.

She sipped her tea and looked around the room. She spotted a bag leaning up against the end of the bed. She crawled over to it and grabbed it. She rummaged through i and found a book of paper and some writing untensels. She sighed and sat back against the wall as she looked outside and began drawing.She rememberd the tips that sai taught her. That's when she rememberd. Sai. And Naruto, and Kakashi-sensai, and Tsunade-sama..and Ino and all her friends back home. Yes, home. That was where she belonged. Konoha. That was where she was truely wanted. She wanted to go home. Back to them. Back where she belonged. So then she turned to a new page and began writing. She began writing everything she was feeling. She wrote all day. When Kisame came to check on her, he saw that she was sleeping and decided to leave her alone. Backing out slowly he headed down the hall and dissapeared around the corner.

---

Pacing around his room, he dighed as he stopped once he saw her scrolls laying on the ground beside the bed. He thought for a minute before picking them up and walking towards her room with the scrolls in one hand and his journal in the other. He wanted to show her that he loved her, show her that it was all a big misunderstanding. He didn't think of knocking. He opened the door and saw her laying in bed. He approached her and set the scrolls down on the bed. He looked at her sleeping body. He could see the tear marks stained on her face. He sighed as he turned to leave but saw an open book laying beside her. His curiousity getting the better of him, he picked up the book and read what she wrote.

_Dear Diary,_

_How could I have been so stupid. I fell for it again, I fell in love with someone who doesn't love me back. It hurts soo much. I don't know what I did wrong, I didn't come looking for him, he came looking for me. I thought we had something.. I thought this was real. But it's a nightmare. My hearts breaking all over again. I can't handle it anymore. I don't wanna do this, I don't wanna be here. I miss them, I miss home. I need to go home. At least they care about me there. I may not get married or have children.. actually.. I don't think I could ever fall in love again.. it just hurts too much. They say it's better to love and to lost then to never have loved at all.. I don't believe that. If that's true, then why is it always me suffering the loss..why is it always me in pain. I don't know what I did.. I really don't. I only tried to love him.. tried to show that I care. And I thought he cared too.. I thought he loved me.. Well I guess there's no one to blame but myself. I was nothing but a stupid experiment..I was nothing but a fool. How did I fall for it, how didn't I see through it.. way to go Sakura..you did it again...I hate this... I hate him..._

The letter stopped there. There were tear marks on the paper. Itachi felt another pang in his heart as he read it. He caused her so much pain..he didn't like that he did that. He looked up at her and then down at the journal he had as he sat at the end of the bed and added more writing to a certain page. Once he was done he folded it and put it in her pocket. He picked her up and dissapeared.

A few hours later she began to stirr as he stopped. He set her down as she began to wake up.

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around. She looked up and saw a clear blue sky. She quickly sat up, she wasn't in her room anymore. She looked around and saw him. Neither of them spoke. He had to do something, he had to make sure she wouldn't wake up for a while, at least not a few days. He then thought of something. He closed his eyes and then re-opened them. There was a different design, he activated his mangekyo.

Sakura's eyes widened and she tried to look away but she didn't have enough time and she was caught in his illusion.

Itachi then picked her up and started off again towards his original destination. He knew no harm would come to Sakura because he controlled what happend, he knew what he was doing.

--

Sakura stood up. She looked around, it was dark. Pitch black. Suddenly, there was some light. She began walking towards the light. Once she got closer the scene changed. She looked around and saw that she was in Konoha. She began walking down the streets and she saw the people in the market selling things and walking enjoying their day with their big smiles plastered on thei face. She walked by the Yamanaka flower shop and peered inside the window to see if Ino was there. No luck. She continued down the street as she appraoched Naruto's appartment, knowing he wouldn't be there she continued on. She came across the memorial site where the big stone was with all the names carved into it from the fallen shinobi. She let out a sigh and looked around, she headed towards the training ground.

--

A few days had passed and Kakashi sat on a tree branch. He looked around at the familar gates of a city he once lived in long ago. He looked down at her once more. He held her tightly not wanting to let go, he never wanted to let go. He knew this was better for her. That she would be happy here, and she would be loved and appreciated here. He jumped down from the tree and appeared at the entrance to the city. The two guards looked shocked as Itachi looked at them and they stopped dead in their tracks and fell to the ground. He sighed looking at her once more before he gently set her down on the ground and he turned and dissapeared jumping into the air.

--

After a long day of training the k9 male walked through the streets of Konoha with his big white beast trailing beside him. He sighed as he looked up into th sky with his arms folded beside his head. Suddenly, the white beast ran forward and began barking. The K9 male looked over at him. "Akamaru? What are you doing?" he said running after him as he skid to a stop and saw what Akamaru was barking at and wagging his tail. Kiba stepped forward and saw the pink haired kunoichi laying on the ground. "No.. way." he said stepping closer. "Akamaru, guard her. I'm going to get the Hokage." Akamaru responded with a bark as Kiba dissapeared.

A few moments later Kiba burst into Tsunade's office. "Hokage-sama!!" he yelled as she looked up at him angry for desturbing her, there was a bottle of sake spilt on her and the table. "You have to come ! You're going to wanna see this!!" he yelled anxiously. She mumbled something as she got out of her seat. "This had better be good..." she said walking out the door muttering something about Sake.

Kiba ran through the streets heading back towards the front gates as he passed the Yamanaka flower shop and ran inside. He grabbed Ino and didn't even say a word. "Kiba! What are you doing you idiot! I was dealing with a customer!" she yelled angry. "Shut up and come with me!" he said commanding as she began running with him. They passed the Hyuuga household and he saw Hinata and Neji training, he skid to a stop and yelled to them. "Hey guys! Follow us, it's an emergency!" he yelled as he continued running. Hinata and Neji exhanged puzzled looks as the turned and ran after them. They continued on running into a few more people including Tenten, Lee, Shino , and Shikamaru.

Finally, they arrived at the front gates and they all stared wide-eyed. A crowd began to gather as a certain silver haired jounin appeared in a puff of smoke and sai appeared as well. "Akamaru, go find Naruto!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru ran off.

"Alright, alright. Move it. What is all this-" Tsunade stopped dead in her tracks, pushing people aside as she saw her laying there on the ground. She was overwhelemd. She walked up the her and fell to her knee's, she didn't care who was watching. She grabbed Sakura and gently shook her awake.

---

It became dark again. There was no light. No sound. No nothing. Sakura could faintly hear something. It sounded like someone calling her name. Suddenly, a light appeared and she began walking towards it as the sound became louder and louder. She stopped and turned around as she saw someone. Someone standing in the dark, someone she knew, someone she loved. It felt like she was being pulled into the light now. This someone appeared in front of her and looked at her, she looked up at his black and red eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at him. She was being pulled in more and more. He reached out his hand and touched her cheek as she reached out to grab his hand but she was being pulled away from him. What was happening. She tried to pull away from whatever was pulling her to the light but she couldn't. She looked up as she saw his face..Itachi..he slowly faded away..

---

"Sakura...Sakura.." Tsunade kept repeating. Finally, the pink kunoichi opened her jade eyes and looked up at her teacher and idol. "Tsunade..sama?" she said as the blonde woman came into focus. Tsunade could cry, she grabbed Sakura and held her close. "You're back, you're finally back." she said with a smile as she turned her head and heard a familar voice. Tsunade stood up, knowing full well who this person was.

Sakura looked up and wiped her cheek. There was a lonely tear. She thought back to the dream but stopped when she saw a familar blonde haired man.

He stood there staring at her. He couldn't believe his eyes. Was it really her, had she really come back.

Sakura slowly rose to her feet and looked at him. She saw that he was hurt, she saw that she had caused him pain by leaving.

"S-sakura-chan.." he said quietly. His eyes starting to water.

She heard him and her eyes began to water as well.

"Sakura-chan!" he yelled this time running forward as she too ran towards him and they embraced each other in a big hug. Sakura cried on his shoulder as he cried on hers. "Sakura-chan..you're back...you're home." he whispered into her ear.

----

He sat on a treebranch watching. He had seen the whole thing. He saw how happy she was when she saw them all again. Saw all her friends. He knew she belonged here. This was her home. She belonged there with them..not with him. He sighed as he stood and looked one last time before dissapearing leaving no trace that he was ever there.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes: WELLL there you have it. Chapter 10. I hope you all enjoyed. ANNND PLEASEEE DONT KILL ME. It's all part of the plan ! now.. REVIEWW. ! **

**OOOMGG I GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS. YAYY !! haaaa. im glad my story is liked !**


	11. Here Without You

**Author's notes: Well i got a lot of good feedback on the last chapter. Lots of people were sad and happy with the song selection! I'm also very pleased at the number of reviews I have. Thanks so much guys ! Just as you keep the reviews comming, I'll keep the chapters comming ! Well, enjoy !**

**Chapter 11 **

**Here Without You**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

The steel bars slammed shut behind her as Sakura entered the lonely, dirty, cold and dark jail cell. She turned around and looked at the three people standing on the other side of the bars. Naruto, Kakashi and Tsunade. Tsunade looked at Sakura and clutched her hand into a fist. "You know I don't want to do this." she said regretfully. Sakura nodded her head. "I understand." she said with a smile. Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore. "This isn't fair! Sakura didn't do anything wrong!" he said angrily. "Naruto, calm down." Kakashi said calmly. "No!" Naruto yelled. "You're the Hokage, do something dammit!" He yelled at Tsunade. Tsunade sighed. "Unfortunatly I cannot." she said sadly. "Naruto, it's okay. " Sakura began speaking up. " I deserve to be in here. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. " she said with a reassuring smile. Naruto calmed down. "I'll visit you everyday Sakura-chan. I promise." Naruto said as Sakura smiled and nodded. "Let's go." Tsunade said turning to walk as Kakashi and Naruto followed.

Sakura heard their footsteps and then a distant slamming of a door as they were now gone. She sat on the bed in the corner of the room. She sat in the dark. She looked around the small cell. She could easily smash the wall, or rip the bars off. But she wouldn't and Tsunade knew that as well which is why she wasn't placed in a special cell that could neutrilize her chakra and stop her from getting out.

There she was. Held as a prisoner in her own home town. Locked away like some felon. She sighed. Perhaps she was one. Afterall, she left the country knowing full well the consequences. She layed down on the bed and stared up at the concrete ceiling. That was when she began thinking of him. She began thinking back to the last image of him. He was all that was on her mind. She put her hands behind her head and contined to look up at the ceiling.

She went from a nice and comfy home where she would fall asleep in a warm bed everynight with the one she loved. She now layed in a dirty cell in a jail which was cold and smelled really bad. She sighed. She missed it.. she missed him. But she was home now, wasn't she? Wasn't this where she wanted to be, where she longed to be after he broke her heart. Why did she want to go back, why did she want to leave her friends again for him.. for the one who broke her heart..for the one she loved..

---

He stared at the empty space beside him. He had layed there for about twenty minutes now. He remembered waking up to her face. He missed that. He missed her. Why did he have to go and ruin things, ruin the one true, honest thing he had ever had. He finally got up and got dressed. The leader wanted to see him, he was informed earlier. He knew it wouldn't be good, he knew he would be scolded for what he had done and how he had let her go. Then again, he was punishing himself for letting her go, he could feel the punishment.. for once. For once he could actually feel..emotionally. He felt the heartache, the pain. This was all new to him, this was all something he had never experienced before. Not even when he killed his entire family.

He grabbed the black book and put it in his pocket as he exited his room. His long Akatsuki cloak gliding over the ground as he walked. Finally, he arrived at his room. He opened the door and went in. It was dark, pitch black like always. Itachi saw Pein sitting in his usual chair in the centre of the room. However, Konan wasn't at his side this time.

"Welcome, Itachi." he said looking up at the man walking into the room. "You know why you're here." he said as Itachi didn't respond. "Why did you get rid of her. Why did you bring her back to Konoha. We had a deal Itachi. You said you would train her to her full potential so that we could use her, so that she could be ready for us to take that bloodline and make it our own. Why did you bring her back, why didn't you follow through on our deal!" Pein said angrily, now standing.

Itachi continued to stand there just looking at him. He could've swore he heard another voice in the room, but he only saw Pein and he could only sense Pein's chakra presence. Pein then appeared directly in front of Itachi. "I'm talking to you Uchiha." He said in a threatening tone. Itachi looked into the mans eyes. His eyes were made up of a number of concentric circles around the pupil, each different colours.

Itachi wasn't threatened or scared by him. "Answer me." Pein commanded more annoyed. Itachi reached into his pocket and grabbed the book. He put it against Pein's chest, not taking his eyes off of him at all. "No more." Itachi said as Pein took the book from his hands. Itachi then turned to leave.

" Why not? Don't tell me you care for the woman?" Pein said with a smirk. Itachi stopped. Pein began laughing. "You do, don't you. The great Itachi Uchiha actually has a heart. " he said provoking Itachi to do something. Itachi began walking again. "You know I'm going to send people to get her back, whether you like it or not." Pein said turning and walking up to his seat. Itachi exited the room slamming the door behind him.

He entered his own room moments later as he took off his cloak and walked over to his desk. Sitting down he sighed as he took off the Konoha headband with a scratch through it and he ran his fingers through his hair as he gripped his hand and put his elbows on the desk and and rested his head on his hands.

He then reached up and grabbed a book from the shelf as he opened it to a mark page and began to read. He stopped half way through closing his eyes. It was getting worse, his sight. His sight was affected constantly by his use of the magekyo. He re-opened them as he began to read again. He couldn't concentrate fully, he was still thinking about her.

---

"Are you sure it's this way." he asked again for the fifth time. She slowly nodded. "Yes, I'm positive. I can sense the chakra ever since that day. Are you sure you're ready?" she asked looking up at him. He nodded. They continued walking towards their destination. The man with the black hair had determination and hate burning deep within his eyes.

---

Sakura woke up as she slowly got out of the bed and stretched. She walked over to the mirror in the cell as she looked at herself. Did she gain weight? It looked like it. She suddenly didn't feel well. She turned for the toilet and threw up. She sighed wiping her mouth. Must be the prison food, she tried to convince herself, but it had been happening for a while. She fixed her hair. She turned around and saw that a sleeve was poking out from under her pillow. She walked over and fixed it. She had taken her Akatsuki outfit off a few days ago and put it under her pillow. She was now wearing some of her old clothes, thanks to Ino who had brought them by.

She sighed as she looked out the window at the sunrays comming through. She then heard a door open and footsteps appraoch her cell. She turned around to see a familar smiling face. "Ohiyo Naruto." Sakura said as Naruto stood on the other side of the bars with a paper bag in his hand. "Morning Sakura-chan!!" Naruto said as he held out the paper bag. "I brought you your breakfast." Sakura walked over to him and took the bag from him. "Arigatou Naruto." she said as she pulled the cell door to the side and Naruto entered the cell with her and she put the door back. They both sat on the bed as Sakura opened the bag and began pulling out some rice cakes and cereal.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Naruto finally spoke up. "What was it like?" he asked looking at her. She finished the last bite of her ricecake as she looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked. "You know..the Akatsuki. What was it like?" he asked once more. "Oh.." she said putting the bag on the floor. "Well..not as bad as you think. They were actually..pretty cool people. I mean hanging out with them was just like being with friends." she said with a shrug.

"Oh.. are they better than us?" he asked looking at her. "Absolutly not." she replied with a smile. "No one could ever replace you Naruto." she said as he smiled back at her. "Why did you leave Sakura.." he asked quietly. Sakura's smile faded. She didn't know what to say. She knew that he knew that she left because she thought she was too weak and just in everyone's way. " I was selfish. I'm sorry." she said as her head dropped and she looked down at the ground.

Naruto outstretched his arm and placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at him. "Sakura, it's okay. I forgive you. Promise to never leave me again.." he said with a smile as she returned the smile and slowly nodded her head, hopefully she would never leave again..would she? They talked for a few more hours before Naruto stayed past visiting hours and he had to leave. With a quick hug Naruto left, leaving Sakura alone in her dark cell once more.

Sitting on the bed she sighed as she leaned her head against the back of the concrete wall thinking..about him.

---

He sat there. Emotionless and quiet. He continuously stared at the book for hours without moving. He wondered when Pein would send for people to retrieve Sakura, and who he would send. But most of all, he wondered what would happen once she was brought back. However, he knew full well what would happen.. what they would do to her. He couldn't let it happen..he couldn't let them do that to her.

But what could he do, stop them and betray the Akatsuki, that would make everyone his enemy. He wouldn't stand a chance against all of them had they chose to go after him and kill him. It was either he risk his life to save hers and she might possibly be killed, or sit around and do nothing and let her be killed anyway.

He finally let out a sigh and dropped his head holding it with his hands. What was he going to do...

---

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Day after day, after day. Sakura sat in the cell rotting. She had gained more weight, she was never out practising and training and she just ate all day and sat in her cell, throwing up afterwards. Naruto would visit as much as he could, but between missions and training it was hard for him to be there between visiting hours, which weren't that long. She sighed as she played with her hair, it had grown a bit since her time spent in jail. It had been two months already, not like she wanted to keep track but she was reminded everyday by Naruto who complained about it. Tsunade had been constantly fighting the elders trying to convince them to let Sakura before, so far, no luck.

She didn't blame her, she didn't blame anyone except for herself. It was because of her that she was in this prison. She stood up from her sitting position on the bed as something fell. She turned around and saw that it was her Akatsuki uniform. She bent over and picked it up. She looked at it remembering her times with them. She held it close to her as she could still smell his scent on it from when he carried her to Konoha that day. She sat down on the bed with the uniform in her hand and the cloak laying beside her. She thought back to him..she rememberd his smell, his body laying next to hers... his eyes.. the way he looked at her, the way he spoke to her..the way he loved her.

She could feel her eyes start to water as she remembered what he had did and how he had used her. Tears rolled down her face as she threw the uniform across the cell hitting the other wall. She watched it fall and notice something slip out of the pocket. She got up and bent down picking up the folded piece of paper. She sat back on the bed and wiped her tears as she slowly opened it.

_Dear Kokoro,_

_I don't know what's happening to me. This feeling inside.. it's getting stronger. At first I thought it was nothing, I thought it may have been the overuse of my eyes causing some strange side effect. Everytime I see her, everytime I look into her eyes and feel her presence near I feel.. safe, I feel warm.. I feel like she's the only one I want to be with. I want that feeling around all the time, the feeling of warmth and comfort. This feeling makes me never want to be apart from her, and when I am.. I am missing her every minute and long for the precise moment when she returns to me.. when she returns to my embrace. I don't know what this feeling is..I've never had it before, is this what they call love? Yes, that's it.. love. I feel love for this woman, I feel love for her. For her smile, her eyes, her unique pink hair..for her. I've never experienced this before, although there was the feelings I once had for my brother..but it's not the same, I can tell. I want to feel her.. I want to feel her touch, and her skin on mine. I want to lay with her, and wake up to her face. This thing.. the task that I am to preform for Pein, I do not think I can continue, at first I saw it to be no problem, I thought I could do this. It would just be another mission for me. But I never expected this, I never expected to fall in love. How could I fall in love. Shinobi do not fall in love, especially ones who kill their entire family, but I cannot help it. With her, all I can do is be in love. It's the effect she has on me. I have decided that I will not continue with this experiement for Pein, however I will update the progress book in case he decides to look for it or ask for it until the right time comes when I tell him I can no longer continue with the task.. or until I can safely get her away. This is all so new to me.. this.. love. I've never known what it was like before.. but I like it. I love it, I love her. _

Sakura could feel her eyes beginning to swell with tears as she read it. She then noticed some more writing near the bottom of the page. She could tell it was added in after the previous entry because it was written with a different pen.

_This is a dreadful day. I didn't expect this to happen, I didn't expect any of this to happen. How could I have been so stupid as to leave that book laying around, that book filled with lies. It was only used to fool and confuse him. She was never supposed to read it, she was never supposed to know. And now, now I know I've lost her. She told me that she hated me...after she said that I felt something, it wasn't like before.. it wasn't love, it was something else. Something bad, it was like a pain, but it wasn't physical. It made me...sad, yes.. sad. Something I had never experienced before. How could this woman have soo much effect on me in so little time. How could I experience these emotions now..these emotions of sadness and remorse. Why is it I cannot get my mind off of her, I'm always thinking about her. Unfortunatly, things will change now. She's going home, I'm making sure of that. She does not belong here, it's too dangerous and I'm afraid that I will not be able to protect her for much longer if she stays and he gets a hold of her. I love her, I always will. I know I will regret this day, the day I take her away from myself. _

The tears were uncontrollable now. She couldn't stop herself from crying. She understood now, she now knew why he had did it. He really did love her, he really did mean everything he said. And then she told him she hated him. It was a lie.. she didn't hate him, she loved him. She cared about him a lot. She put the note down and looked around. She needed to see him, she needed to be with him. She needed to. She looked around, tonight she would leave. Tonight she would go see him. She had to break out, and she would.

---

Itachi stood in the dark hallway as the other members were gathered in the living room discussing an important mission that was about to happen. It was the mission he hoped would never come. They were going for her tonight. Going to get her back so that horrible things could be done to her. No, he wouldn't allow that. Clutching his hand into a fist he turned and headed to his room. Once inside he began gathering things together, all his weapons and any other necesary things that he would need. He threw on his cloak and took one more look around at his room before exiting shutting the door behind him. He walked down the hall towards the entrance of the mansion.

Thankfully, no one had spotted him, or so he thought. He exited going through the hallway as he started off for the forest but stopped. He felt a strong chakra presence behind him. "What do you want?" he asked facing one way as he spoke to the person behind him. The shark faced man smirked as he held his samehada to the side of him. "You're really love her, don't you." he asked looking at the back of his partner and friend. "Hn." Itachi replied. "Have you come to stop me ? "he said as Kisame simply laughed. "Even if I tried, I don't think I could stop you." Kisame said with a smirk. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Kisame asked seriously. Itachi stood there for a minute before nodding and answering. "Yes." " You know they'll come for you." Kisame said as Itachi nodded. Kisame sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing." Kisame said before dissapearing.

Itachi stood there for a few more seconds before he too dissapeared.

---

"How much longer?" he asked as they continued forward. "About another day's walk." she responded trying hard to keep up. He sighed as they continued forward, he couldn't wait any longer.

---

He continued forward at full speed, he wanted to get there before them and get as far away as possible afterwards. He was actually in a rush this time and moving, fast. He wanted to see her, he needed her. Continuing forward he leaped from treebranch to treebranch anxious to see her face, and her flowing pink hair.

He suddenly stopped as he sensed someone ahead. Someone familar. He scowled as he knew who it was. _Sasuke. _Jumping down he landed right in front of Sasuke and his female companion.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks as he stared his brother in the eyes. His face turned angry as he clutched his hand into a fist. They stared at each other for a few moments before Itachi finally spoke up. "If you're going to stand there staring at me, I will have to continue on. I'm kind of in a hurry. " he stated emotionlessly. "The only place you're going is hell!" Sasuke yelled unsheathing his sword as he charged forward at Itachi and slashing continuously. Itachi stood there holding a kunai lazily as he blocked all of Sasuke's attacked. "You're weak brother, why do you still insist on facing me when you know you're going to lose. " Itachi said catching Sasuke in the stomache with his fist and pushing him back further away from him.

---

Sakura slipped on the last of her Akatsuki uniform. She looked outside the bars as she saw that the guards were both destracted. She turned around and faced the back wall of the cell. With a running start she charged forward, his fist pulled back as she thrusted it forward and the whole back wall fell apart leaving a gaping hole. Sakura smirked and leapt out of the hole. The guards ran towards her cell and saw that she had escaped.

---

The guards sounded the alarm as ANBU all appeared there in a split second. Recieving the report they took off after her except for one who reported to the Hokage.

Tsunade was in her office as the ANBU appeared and she sighed. "I know." she said as the ANBU remained quiet. Tsunade stood staring out of her office window as she saw Sakura head for the forest and the ANBU in pursuit after her. It was then she saw some of Sakura's comrades taking off after her as well. Naruto in the lead. "What are you doing Sakura.." Tsunade said to herself as she watched.

---

Sakura ran as fast as she could dodging weapons while she ran. She looked over her shoulder as she saw all the ninja running after her. Including her friends. She knew she would never make it far enough with them hott on her tail, she had to do something. She reached into her cloak and pulled out several bombs attatched to wires as she hopped from tree to tree dragging the string of bombs behind her. She made a hand sign and waited until they all got close enough and she exploded them. She turned and continued running, full speed. Sakura looked behind her and saw that they were still following her, but she could see that Naruto was in the lead.

She didn't like this. She continued forward thinking of something to do. She threw dozens of kunai's and shurikans at them but it was no use, they dodged and deflected all of them. She stopped on a tree branch and made some hand signs as a huge tital wave appeared and headed straight for them, a technique she learned from Kisame. She smirked as she continued forward that was sure to slow them down, for now.

Several minutes later she looked behind her as she sensed them getting closer. She sighed, except at least now the ANBU were stopped. She had no choice, turning she stopped on a branch and closed her eyes, once she reopened them they were glowing green and suddenly all the ninja stopped. She looked at her friends. Naruto, Sai, Neji, Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru and Tenten were all frozen. She felt bad but she had to do this. They all felt sudden pains at the back of their necks as they soon lost conciousness. Sakura's eyes returned back to normal as she looked at them laying on the ground unconcious, however she knew this wouldn't last long. She turned and dissapeared.

---

Sasuke glared at Itachi. "You're going to die here today." he said as he held his katana to the side. Itachi just looked at him. Sasuke charged forward slashing at Itachi again, but this time, he was more calm and his attacks were more co-ordinated. He tried hard to keep his cool as he attacked his brother. Itachi just continuously deflected and blocked his attacks with a single kunai. They bothed back and forth attacking and blocking. Itachi had chose not to do anything dangerous..yet.

---

Sakura stopped on a branch to catch her breath. Why was she so easily out of breath? This had never happend to her before. She continued forward when she ducked. A kunai whizzed past her head. Sakura stopped on a branch and turned around where she saw someone standing a few branches behind her, glaring at her. Sakura looked at this person, surprised. She didn't move. "Hinata..?" Sakura finally spoke.

Hinata looked up at Sakura. She had a look in her eyes that she never had before. Without warning she jumped forward pulling out a kunai attacking Sakura. Sakura, obviously surprised at this, quickly drew a kunai and blocked her attacks. "Hinata, what are you doing?" she yelled as they jumped to the ground and Sakura slid across coming to a stop.

They both stood looking at each other. Hinata gripped her kunai tightly glaring at Sakura. "For so long I've watched as you've hurt Naruto. All he's ever done is love you and take care of you. Then you leave him and put him in so much pain, I've never seen him like that before. And I never want to again, so I'm going to eliminate the problem.. " Hinata said as she looked up at Sakura. "I'm going to kill you!" Hinata yelled charging forwards attacking Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened. She never knew Hinata could have this much hate, and want to kill someone. Especially her. Sakura blocked her attacks and pushed her back. Hinata brought her hands together. "Byakugan!" she yelled as veins protruded around her eyes and her eyes changed to an opaque colour with no visable pupil. She could now see Sakura's whole chakra system. Her expression changed only slightly when she saw her chakra, there was lots.. and it was somehow.. _different_. None the less Hinata charged forwrd and began attacking Sakura's chakra system trying to close off the system itself.

Sakura knew about this and what she could do. She moved from left to right doing everything to avoid contat from Hinata's hands. She didn't want to hurt Hinata, but she knew that Hinata wanted to hurt her. It was so unlike her, so unlike Hinata to do this. But then again, Sakura left and joined the Akatsuki, so nothing was like it used to be.. nothing.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes: Well there you go. Next chapter. Nothing special to say. REVIEW ! I'll be answering reviews next chapter !**


	12. Mommie No More

**Author's notes: HA. Well a lot of good reviews on the past chapter. Here's the next one, enjoy ! **

**Chapter 12**

**Mommie No More.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Back and forth. She wouldn't let up. She attacked Sakura with the intent to kill, and she would if she could get a clear hit. Sakura tried her best to avoid Hinata's deadly hands. "Hinata! Stop!" Sakura yelled as Hinata glared at her and attacked once more. Sakura was getting annoyed, but she wasn't going to hurt Hinata. Sakura kicked Hinata a few meters back and turned. She ripped a tree out of the ground and began swinging it at her. Hinata jumped back and forth avoiding the tree. Hinata could tell that Sakura was starting to get serious.

Hinata leapt forward and sliced her hand through the tree. Sakura dropped the broken tree and looked up at Hinata who was now in mid-air decsending down on her.

Hinata had found an opening, and she was going to take it. She thrusted her hand forwards and scanned Sakura's body for the perfect place to immoblilize her, but that was when she saw something, that was when she saw it. She stopped herself abrubtly. Sakura saw this oppurtunity and thrusted her hand forward right into Hinata's face causing Hinata to fly meters back crashing into several tree's.

Sakura stood there as she saw Hinata laying on the ground, not moving. She noticed how Hinata had smiled just before Sakura punched her. And how Hinata had just stopped her attack when Sakura was left wide open. Why did she do that, why did she stop attacking her and ... smile ? No matter, Sakura had to continue on. She had to get to him.

---

Blood splattered onto the ground. Itachi and Sasuke both jumped back. Itachi felt blood dripping from a wound on his side, Sasuke felt the blood drop from a wound on his shoulder. They stared at each other. Hate evident in Sasuke's eyes as he glared at Itachi. Itachi's sharingan eyes staring back at him. It was a long and tiring battle and Itachi decided that he needed to end this quickly. Itachi activated his mangekyo sharingan. Sasuke noticed this and tried his best too look away but was caught in Itachi's sick and twisted illusion.

-

Sasuke stood in a pitch black area. Something then came into view, it was his house. His old house in Konoha. Sasuke took a step back, but something was pushing him forward. Sasuke walked towards the house. He walked inside and saw a little boy running towards his parents room. He followed the little boy. The little boy opened the doors and went inside, Sasuke followed. He entered the room as well.

He stood, frozen, there was the image he had never forgotten, the image he never wanted to see again. His parents were laying dead on the floor in a puddle of their own blood. He looked up and saw someone stanind over them, it was Itachi. The little boy yelled. This little boy, was him. "No..." Sasuke said. "NO!!!" he yelled clutching his hands into fists. "ITACHIIIII !" Sasuke yelled.

-

Itachi stood there as he watched Sasuke's body. It was reacting to the illusion. Itachi then noticed something, something strange. Black marks began spreading over Sasuke's body, starting from his neck. He had never seen this before, was this what was known as the cursed seal mark. Sasuke's image began to change, his hair turned a blueish silver and grew long, wings protruded out from his back shaped like claws. His skin became a dark brown colour and his eyes changed as well. Itachi watched this, wondering how he could be doing this yet still be stuck in the illusion. However, only Sasuke's mind was stuck in the illusion, not his body.

-

The scene around him changed. It was just him and Itachi, and the sun was shining. But suddenly, it changed. The sky became red and black, and the moon appeared with the same appearence as the sky. Sasuke stared at Itachi but he couldn't move. Ravens circled above Itachi as they suddenly turned and headed straight towards Sasuke. As they were flying they then became shurikans. Sasuke tried hard to fight against the illusion, but it was too strong. The shurikans all pierced his skin as Sasuke winced in pain. It was fake, but it felt so real. And it was, physically.

-

Itachi watched as multiple wounds appeared on Sasuke's body. All of which began to bleed. However, Sasuke's right arm slowly began to raise into the air stopping at about waist level. Itachi heard a familiar sound. It sounded like, birds. There were a few sparks of electricty around Sasuke's hand. Itachi glared at Sasuke. He had to bring things up a notch.

-

The shuirkans dissapeared but the pain remained. Sasuke watched as the blood puddles around him moved in front of him and formed something. Two people. two very familar people. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit as he saw them. It was his parents. "Why didn't you save us Sasuke, why did you let us die." his mother said looking at him. "No, you don't understand!" Sasuke said. "You let us down Sasuke," his father began. "You promised you were going to avenge us. You promised you were going to avenge the Uchiha clan." he said as him and his mother took a step back. "No wait! You don't understand! I couldn't protect you, but I will avenge you ! I will!" he shouted as they got further and further away and got closer to Itachi, who had a sword on both hands and they were outstretched.

Sasuke's parents continued backing up. "NO! STOP! DON'T!" Sasuke yelled trying his hardest to move. "STOP!" he yelled louder. "You've let us down Sasuke.." they said as the both backed up and the swords went through each of their chests. "NOO!" he yelled as blood dripped from their chests. "You didn't save us again. You've let us down..you're a failure." his father said before his head dropped as well as his mothers.

-

Itachi watched as more and more electricity formed around Sasuke's hand and the sound of chirping birds grew louder. He had to realease Sasuke from the illusion if his plan was going to work. The ball of electricity grew bigger and bigger with each passing moment. Itachi closed his eyes and Sasuke was released. Itachi opened his eyes again as he saw Sasuke glaring at him breathing hard. The ball of electricity in his hand. Itachi looked at him as a wave of energy suddenly shot at Sasuke. Sasuke leapt into the air avoiding it as several tree's were blown apart.

Itachi looked up into the air as another wave of energy was sent towards Sasuke. Sasuke flew to the right avoiding it. As he came down on Itachi fast. Itachi waited until the final moment but then suddenly..

"ITATCHI!" somene yelled as Sasuke turned his head and Itachi did as well. The chidori collided with Itachi. However, Itachi moved to dodge it but the chidori still caught his abdomen. The ground creating a small crater. Sasuke jumped to the side and looked up at who had screamed his brother's name. "Sakura." he said under his breath.

Itachi stared at the pink haired girl. She had come back. But why. Was it for him?

"You have taken everything away from me! You murdered my entire family in front of me ! And now you have taken away the only one I loved, and the only one who cared for me!" Sasuke yelled pointing to Sakura. "Now, you will watch as I take away everything that matters to you. You will watch as I kill her right in front of you. And then take your life." Sasuke said as he ran towards Sakura with his katana drawn. Itachi moved to save her but stopped.

There was a blurr of orange and yellow. Sasuke looked down as he saw a familar face. Naruto. Naruto held the blade in his chest as he looked up at Sasuke. "You will not touch her." he said as blood dripped out of his mouth. Sasuke glared at him and put his hand on his shoulder. He then pulled Naruto closer to him causing the blade to go further inside of him. Naruto felt the pain as he groaned in pain. Sasuke held Naruto close to him as Naruto held Sasuke. Naruto closed his eyes as a few tears dropped. "I guess.. I could never save you.." he said. There was silence. "I want you to know Sasuke..you're my best friend.." he said with a small laugh. "As you are mine." Sasuke whisperd into his ear. Naruto smiled as he then made a chokeing noise and his head fell on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke sighed as he pulled his sword out and Naruto dropped to the ground. Sakura stood there horrified. "Naruto.. NARUTOO!!" she yelled dropping to her knee's as she held him and tears fell down her cheeks. "NARUTO! PLEASE WAKE UP!" she yelled as she held her hands over his chest desperatly tring to save him.

Itachi watched as he soon fell to his knee's. Sasuke turned around and saw this as a great oppurtunity. He slowly made his way over to Itachi with his katana held out to the side. "It's time for you to die..brother." Sasuke said as he clutched his katana tighter. It was then that Sasuke's eyes changed and he now possesed the mangekyo sharingan.

Sakura looked up as she saw Sasuke standing over Itachi ready to kill him. She was sick of being protected. Everytime someone protected her they got hurt. Well not this time, she wouldn't stand around and watch as everyone around her died.

Sasuke brought his katana back and thrusted it forward.

Blood splattered on Itachi's face. He looked up to see someone standing in front of him.

Sasuke looked in front of him, as he had yet stabbed another one of his friends. However, it was the one he loved. The one he was intent on killing only a few minutes ago.

Sakura looked down as the katana was through her stomache. She could taste the warm metallic crimson liquid in her mouth. It dripped out of her mouth and from her wound as she looked up at Sasuke with sad eyes. Sasuke just stood there staring into hers. What had he done. He had set out to kill his brother, and in turn ended up killing his two best friends. However she wasn't dead yet.

Sasuke pulled his katana out and took a few steps back. Sakura lost balence and fell back, Itachi rose to his feet and caught her in his arms. He looked up at Sasuke, hate was now evident in his eyes.

Sasuke just stared at them. It was then that several ninja appeared. All from Konoha. And then a few more ninja appeared, all from Akastuki. The enemy ninja stared at each other as Itachi, Sakura and Sasuke stood in the middle.

Sasuke soon sheathed his sword and leapt into the air dissapearing into the night's sky.

Itachi held Sakura close to him, he wasn't going to let her go. Never again. He looked down her body as she was bleeding a lot from the wound on her stomache.

The tension in the air was so thick between the Konoha ninja and the Akatsuki memebers. They just stared at each other. Finally, Kakashi of the Konoha ninja stepped forward and picked up Naruto. The Akatsuki members just stood there. Kisame slowly walked over to Itachi. "Itachi..." he said as Itachi slowly looked up at him. "Come on, we have to go." Kisame said turning to the rest of the Akatsuki who obviously didn't want to make him.

He looked over at the Konoha ninja who were distraught and pissed off. Shikamaru held a crying Ino as Kiba carried an unconcious Hinata.

Itachi looked at Kakashi who was only but a few feet away from him. "Come on Itachi. We're going home." he said moving towards the Akatsuki. "No." Itachi said looking at Kisame. "We cannot bring her back. We cannot help her." he said looking down at Sakura as he could see the life slipping out of her. "So what do you suggest we do?" Kisame asked adjusting the samehada on his shoulder. Itachi didn't answer. "There is only one person who can help her." Itachi said as he looked up at Kakashi.

Kakashi stared at Itachi and watched as he held Sakura in his arms. One Itachi mentioned that there was only one person who could help Sakura, Kakashi slowly nodded.

Itachi then stepped forward and stood beside Kakashi. Kisame and the rest of the Akatsuki member stood shocked. "Itachi.. you can't be-" Kisame started but was interrupted.

"Yes." Itachi said. "I'm going to Konoha with them.." he said looking down at Sakura. "I'm going to Konoha for her." he said as he looked up at Kisame. "But Itachi, if you go back. You know what will happen to you." Kisame said worried. "I know." Itachi said. "I don't care what happens to me, as long as she's saved." he said as he glanced down at Sakura once more before turning with Kakashi.

Kisame nodded his head. He turned back to the rest of the Akatsuki members. "On this day, we were unable to complete our mission. When we arrived, Itachi Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno were already dead. Therefore, we could not complete our mission in bringing them back and were driven back by the Konoha ninja." Kisame said as the other Akatsuki members nodded. He turned back to Itachi as Itachi looked over at him. Kisame winked. "I'll miss ya." he said as Itachi slowly nodded. "And I you."

After that, the Akatsuki soon dissapeared into the darkness and the Konoha ninja did as well heading towards Konoha.

Itachi was in the back holding Sakura close to him. The other ninja fel uneasy with Itachi's presence, but they continued on.

They soon arrived in Konoha and they all entered the gates but were stopped by the guards. Kakashi stepped forward. "It's okay, he's with us." He said as they looked at him like he was crazy. "That's Itachi Uchiha! Part of the Akastuki!" the guard yelled. "I know. " Kakashi said as they continued forwards. "I'm sorry but I cannot let you-" he stopped as both guards dropped to the ground. Kakashi and the others looked over at Itachi as he just stared at them.

Kakashi sighed and ran forward towards the hostpital while the others followed. Shikamaru and Ino ran for the Hokage.

They entered the hospital. Everyone gave them weird looks and screamed as they saw Itachi and ran out of the hospital. Itachi payed no attention and he just looked down at Sakura who was growing weaker by the minute.

It was then that a hysterical blonde burst through the hospital doors almost breaking them completely off of their hinges. "Quickly ! To the emergency!" she yelled as the nurses rushed over to them. Naruto and Hinata were placed on beds. They all looked at Itachi in fear as he held Sakura close to him. He didn't want to let her go, but he knew he had to. Slowly he placed her on the hospital bed and took a step back. They then rushed her into the emergency room. Ten ANBU suddenly appeared all holding Itachi. Itachi just stood there. He didn't bother to fight back.

Kakashi stepped forward. "Let go of him." he said as they all turned their heads and looked at them. "But." they started and Kakashi raised his hand. "I'll take him myself." Kakashi said. They looked over to Tsunade. 'Hokage-sama?" she nodded as she soon dissapeared into the emergency room. The ANBU released Itachi as Kakashi stepped forward. "C'mon." he said as Itachi stepped forward and began following Kakashi.

They walked to the prison. It was a silent walk. Itachi was put into a special cell. He was chained to the wall and his eyes were blindfolded. Kakashi sighed and turned as he exited the prison.

--

Tsunade worked hard on Sakura trying to stop the bleeding. Once she held her hand over Sakura's stomache it was then she noticed. Tsunade took a step back and nearly fell over. Shizune looked over at her. "Hokage-sama!" she yelled as Tsunade waved her off. "I'm fine." she said as she stepped forward and began healing Sakura. After that she moved over to Naruto and released the seal on her forehead as she used her lifeforce to bring Naruto back. After along four and a half hours she finally got a faint heartbeat. She hooked him up to machines that helped him breathe. He wasn't safe yet, however, the kyuubi's chakra helped a whole lot.

Tsunade sat down as she was exhausted. She had, once again, shortened her life.

---

**THE NEXT DAY.**

Itachi sat in his cell, chained to the wall. He was silent. He was stripped of his Akatsuki clothing and now only wore his old ANBU uniform. He heard a door open and footsteps. The footsteps stopped and he sensed someone standing outside his cell. The cell door slowly opened as the person entered the cell and sat on the opposite side of the cell. There was silence.

"Itachi, I have some news." the woman spoke and Itachi could recognize her voice, it was Tsunade. Itachi lifted his head and looked up at her, well faced her anyway. " I see that Shizune attended to your wounds as ordered." Itachi nodded as he rememebred how Sasuke's chidori had ripped through his abdomen. "What news do you have?" Itachi asked. Tsunade sighed.

"We were able to save Sakura. However she's lost an incredible amount of blood and she will need to be in the hospital for the next few months until she's strong enough to move around on her own. " Tsunade explained. Relief fell upon Itachi as he heard that she was okay. "However, there is some sad news I'm afraid." she said as Itachi looked over at her. "The baby didn't make it." Tsunade said weakly.

If Itachi didn't have the blindfold on, Tsunade would've been able to see his eyes open wide with shock. "Baby?" he asked. "What baby?" Tsunade was shocked. "You didn't know? Sakura was pregnant...with your child." she said almost choking on her words.

The feeling of being relieved was now gone. Itachi now experienced a new feeling, a new pain. Him and Sakura had conceieved a child and he didn't know. Why didn't he tell her. He was angry.

"We're almost positive that Sakura didn't know she was pregnent seeing as how she made all those decsions to fight. " Tsunade explained as she walked towards the cell door. "I'm sorry." she said as she exited the cell and Itachi could hear her footsteps grow faint.

He sat there. It was too much for him to take in. He was going to have a baby..but now.. now it had died. Sasuke had killed it.

Suddenly, something unexpected happened, something that never happend before. A tear rolled down Itachi's cheek. He had lost his child.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes: DODGES KUNAI'S IMM SORRY ! BUTT I HAD TOOOO !! AHHH. please review !! (:**


	13. Bearer Of Bad News

**Author's notes: ****A lot of good feeback on the last chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Please, enjoy this one as well ! Lots more chapters to come !! **

**Chapter 13**

**The Bearer Of Bad News**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

The news of his unborn childs death was unbearable. Itachi sat in his cell and refused to eat. A few weeks had passed and Sakura still hadn't woken up. Itachi sat against the wall he was chained to. He spent most of his days like that. Just sitting there doing nothing but thinking. Thinking abuot her, about his life, about what Sasuke had done. He would make Sasuke pay for what he did, he would kill Sasuke.

He gripped the chairs tighter as he thought about this. However, his strength wasn't like it had been once before. Not only was he not eating, but he had a barrier around him that maintained his chakra at a low level. Itachi hated all this, but he knew what he was getting himself into by turning around and going to Konoha with Sakura. But he needed to, if he hadn't she might've died. He did this for her, he endured all this pain and torture so that she would survive, even if it meant he had to die for it to be possible .

--

Pain, she could feel pain in her stomache. But she also feld and emptieness like something was missing, something that had been there before but was now gone, but she didn't know what. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Why did it take so much effort to open her eyes. It was like someone had glued them shut. Her jade eyes stared up at a white cieling. Judging by the smell, she knew where she was. The Konoha hospital. She slowly lifted her head and looked around. To her left she saw a heartbreaking image. It was Naruto. He was laying there hooked up to several different machines. She knew what each of the machines were and what someone would need them for. Naruto was barely alive and just hanging on. "He might not make it." she heard a voice say. She turned her head and saw an exhausted blonde looking at her. "But I didn't need to tell you that, did I ?" she said leaning against the wall crossing her arms. "How is he still alive?" Sakura asked looking back over at him. Tsunade shrugged. "the Kyuubi won't let him die and he's repairing his wounds. However, I beleve that it's because of his strong wil to live that he's still alive." Tsunade explained. Sakura nodded, she understood what she was talking about.

Tsunade sighed as she looked at Sakura. "Sakura, I have to tell you some rather heartbreaking news," Tsunade said now sitting ont he edge of the bed beside Sakura. Sakura looked at her sensai, she could tell that she was serious. "Sakura, you were pregnant." Tsunade said with a sigh. Sakura's eyes shot open. _Were? What did she mean.. were? _"Sakura, you lost your baby when Sasuke stabbed you. I'm sorry." Tsunade said as she held Sakura's hand. Sakura didn't know how to react. She didn't know she was pregnant. It all made sense now, the weight she had gained, throwing up all the time, feeling weak, and that was why Hinata stopped attacking her. Tears began pouring out from Sakura's eyes uncontrollably. She leaned forward and grabbed onto Tsunade crying into her chest. Tsunade wrapped her arms around Sakura holding her close. "MY BABY!" Sakura shouted. "My baby.." she now said quieter. "my baby..." she continued to repeat. Shizune stood at the doorway and watched sadly.

--

A month had passed. Itachi still sat in his lonely cell thinking about her. He heard a door open and footsteps approach his cell. He knew that it wasn't food, it wasn't the right time of day. His cell door opened and someone walked in. He recognized the chakr, Tsunade. "You're execution is shedualed for tomorrow at high noon." Tsunade said bluntly. He slowly lifted his head. "What will become of Sakura?" he asked almost regretufully. Tsunade didn't answer at first. "She too, is shedualed to be executed tomorrow at high noon.." Tsunade said.

Itachi gripped the chains as he heard this. "Can't you stop it?" he asked facing her. "Unfortunatly not. She left the vilage and joined the Akatsuki, then escaped once again after being captured and attacked several Konoha shinobi. I'm afraid there is ntohign I can do." She explained. "Nothing you can do, or nothing you wish to do." Itachi responded. Tsunadegrew defensive. "How dare you say that. Sakura is like a daughter to me. You think I haven't tried everything?!" "Tell me, what is the point of a leader if they can't even ake their own decsions." Itachi said. "It's not that easy.I have to protect the village. " she said heading towards the cell door. "What good is a Hokage who can't even protect one of their people from themselves." Itachi said hearing her walk away. Tsunade paused at the cell door for a moment and stood in silence before she finally opened the door and exited, her footsteps growing faint. Itachi heard the slamming of a door confirming her absence. Itachi sat back against the wall in deep thought. Not only himself, but Sakura was going to be killed tomorrow. How did it come down to this. Didn't he come back to save her. Eveything was wrong. He expected a punishment such as this for himself, however, he never imagined that she too, would be executed. Itachi didn't save her, he brought her back to die.

--

Sakura sat int he hospital bed and stared out the window. She placed her hand on her stomache and looked down at it where he baby once was. She looked back at the window as she watched the leaved on the tree's blow around wildly just waiting to detatch from the branch and finally be set free. Able to travel the world without anything holding it back. She could relate.

She let out a sigh and rested her head against the back of the bed. She heard someone coming. She looked over tot he door as three people entered the room. Ino, Sai and Tenten. "Ohiyo Sakura." Tenten said as they approached her bed. Sakura smiled. "How are you feeling?" Ino asked. Sakura looked down at her stomache. Ino and Tenten stepped forward and hugged her as tears fell from Sakura's eyes. Ino and Tenten cried with her, comforting her.

Sai stood there watching them. He didn't quite understand why Ino and Tenten were crying. It wasn't their baby that they lost. He didn't bother asking, he didn't understand this whole feeling and emotional thing that well yet. He leaned against the wall and watched them cry.

--

The silver haired jonin stood atop the Hokage's tower along with Gai and Kurenai. The two sanin's appeared. Kakashi glanced up at them from his book as they approached them. Jiraiya sighed as he looked at them. "We know you're all anxiously awaiting the final judgement of Itachi and Sakura." Jiraiya said. Tsunade looked distressed standind behind Jiraiya. Kakashi put his book away and gave them his full undivided attention. "You all know that Itachi and Sakura will have to face punishment for their crimes that they have comitted." He paused. "It has been ordered that at high noon tomorrow, both Itachi and Sakura will be.. executed."

Hearing the word made Tsunade cringe. Kakashi and the others stood shocked. Kakashi clutched his hand into a fist and jumped off the buling dissapearing into the darkness. Tsunade and Jiraiya stood there silent. Kurenai and Gai looked at each other. They knew why Kakashi had left so quickly and where he was going. They're expressions saddened as they all exited the top of the building going different ways.

---

He sat in his chair in the middle of the room where a lone light hovered above him. He tapped the armrest as he sat thinking. "He's not dead." he head a voice say whisper. "They're lieing." Another said. "They've betrayed you." Yet another voice spoke. Pein sighed. "I know." he said leaning his head against the back of the chair. " You should kill them." He heard one of them say closer to his ear. "Kill them all." another said, murderous intent evident in his voice. Pein sat there listening, thinking. "What about Tobi?" he asked looking like he was talking to himself. "We can take care of him." One responded. Pein shook his head. "No, not him. He's too strong. He's the leader afterall." Pein explained. "No, you're the leader. He's a coward hiding from leadership and acting like a fool." one of the voices said trying to convince him. Pein sat silently thinking. "How would we do it?" Pein asked himself. "While they're sleeping. Get them when they're most vaulnerable." a voice responded. "Alright. Chose who you want, but leave Konan to me." He said with an evil smirk.

---

He sat on the window cil watching her sleep. He sighed and then reached into his bag pulling out his sketchbook and pastels. He looked outside and began sketching the nighttime scene. He stopped when he heard the door open. He looked over and saw Kakashi standing in the doorway. He knew something was wrong but didn't ask. Kakashi closed the door and walked in. Sakura was asleep. Naruto, still unconcious.

"How is he?" Kakashi asked. Sai shrugged. "Hasn't changed since yesterday" "Hn" Kakashi said moving from Naruto's bed to Sakura's. He stood at the end and looked at her. There were a few moments of silence. Kakshi finally decided to speak. "They're going to kill her tomorrow. " he said. Sai's head shot up and he looked at Kakashi. Considering the circumstances, it was a reasonable punishment. Sai looked over at Sakura's sleeping body. "We're just going to let it happen?" Sai stated rather then asked. Kakashi just stood there. He took out his book and began reading it. "Sai, pass me something to write with." Kakashi said extending his hand as Sai looked at him for aminute before handing him a black pastel. Kakashi raised his book higher and began writing something down. He sighed and anded Sai teh pastel back. "I need to remember this date or I'll miss the next issue. " He said looking down at the paper and back up at Sai. "Well, I better go now. There's not telling when Tsunade will summon us for a meeting again." Kakashi closed his book as the small piece of paper fell onto the floor. He then waved and dissapeared into a puff od smoke.

Sai looked at the piece of paper on the ground as he scoffed at Kakashi's cumsyness. He jumped off of the window and picked it up and opened it reading the date that Kakashi had written. He sighed putting it into his pocket and dissapearing out the window on his way to return the slip of paper to Kakashi.

--

Sakura lay awake staring up at the ceiling. She didn't sleep much lately, one maybe two hours a night if she was lucky. Her hands were rested upon her stomache. She didn't have anymore wounds, yet they kept her in the hospital under strict order of Tsunade. She didn't know why, but she didn't question it. It was nice laying in bed all day, however, she did want to get out. But she didn't want to leave Naruto's side.

She turned her head and looked out the window. It was dark, she guessed that it was somewhere around 4 maybe 5 in the morning. She heard a slight creaking of a door as she looked over to the door and watched as someone walked in. It was Shizune.

Shizune slowly made her way over to Sakura. Shizune noticed that Sakura was awake. "Good.. you're awake." she said quietly. She now stood beside Sakura's bed and looked down at her. Sakura sat up leaning against the backboard as she looked over at Shizune. "Shizune, what is it ? What's wrong?" she asked. She could tell something was wrong. Not only was it 5 in the morning, but there was a look in her eyes and Sakura knew.

Shizune didn't talk. She looked up at Sakura as tears began forming around the rims of her eyes. She sat on the edge of the bed. Sakura, confused as ever looked at the woman. "Shizune.." she said. "Sakura.." Shizune started but continued crying. Sakura just sat therem unaware at what Shizune was crying about. "Sakura.. I'm so sorry but.." "What, what is it? " Sakura said wiping away some of her tears. Shizune stopped herself from crying for a few moments as she looked into Sakura's eyes. " They're going to kill you. Tomorrow at noon, they're going to kill you and Itachi." she said as teh tears rolled down Shizune's eyes.

Sakura stared at her in shock. They were going to .. _what _? Kill her.. Sakura never thought it would come down to _that_. Then again, regarding what she had done, it only made sense. But she never heard of Konoha ever killing one of their own shinobi even if it was a traitor. She looked at Shizune who was obviously heartbroken. She wondered why Tsunade hadn't delivered the message, but then she knew. This kind of news was heartbreaking, and for Tsunade to tell Sakura herself, she couldn't handle it. And Sakura couldn't blame her. Sakura wouldn't want to tell someone that they were going to die and that she couldn't help them.

Shizune leaned forward crying into her hands as Sakura outstretched her arms and held Shizune. She could hear Shizune's quiet sobs. Sakura looked at the woman. She felt bad for her, talk about being the bearer of bad news.

Sakura leaned her head on Shizune's back as she held her. She closed her eyes astears began rolling down her cheek. However, it wasn't on her own behalf, but it was for Itachi. He was going to die to. And it was because of her. Because he brought her back.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes: WOOHOO another chapter done ! UUGHHH. Exams next week! Sorry if I don't update soon enough. I'll try ! Hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone ! Sorry that it wasn't THAT LONG it was more of a filler than anything ! REEVIEEWW !! **


	14. Execution Day

**Author's notes: Well, everyone was pretty much saddened by the last chapter. And all I can say is this chapter will be a lot more saddening !**

**Chapter 14**

**Execution Day**

**---------------------------------------------**

Light from the suns rays shone through the small cell window. Although Itachi couldn't see it due to the blindfold, he felt it. The warmth on his skin, the welcoming inviting touch of the soft sun. This was the last time Itachi would feel the welcoming invite of the suns warmth on his skin, the last time he would think about it.

He then began thinking about her. Not only was it his last day, but it was hers as well. All because he decided that bringing her back would be the best thing.. but maybe this was the best thing. Maybe once they were both dead they could be with each other and live peacefully. They wouldn't have to live up to anyones expectations, or be afraid and keep in hiding. Maybe this was the only way that they could truely live, when they're dead.

He figured it was somewhere around 6-6:30. That was usually when the sun rose. _That meant six hours to go..._

--

She watched the sun rise. After Shizune's visit last night she didn't go back to sleep. The sun's rays entered her room and sent that warm inviting feeling to her as it hit her skin. She closed her eyes as it was a little too bright. She looked the opposite way, she looked at Naruto. He was doing better then the day before. His breathing was more stable and they had taken away one of the machines which was good.

She figured that he would be up and walking around within the week. She sighed as she remembered how she would be gone, and wouldn't be able to say goodbye unless by a mracle he woke up within the next six hours.

She wasn't scared, she wasn't scared of dying. The one thing she would regret the most is leaving her friends behind. Leaving Naruto behind. And dissapointing him. She left again after she promised she wouldn't, and now, she was leaving once more, except this time, never to return.

She looked at the desk in between their beds and reached over grabbing the clipboard. She sat up and turned the pages untils he found a blank one. She then began writing. She looked back out the window. _Five more hours to go_.

--

He stood at the memorial stone and stared at the names carved into it. One more particularily that stood out._ Obitio Uchiha._ Kakashi's best friend. Obito died for him when they were young. They were about Sakura and Naruto's age. Kakashi remembered that day like it were yesterday. He remembered the mission that they were sent on and how stubborn he had been, eventually leading up to his friends death.

He remembered how Rin, they're other teammate had taken Obito's eye and placed it where Kakashi's left eye had once been. Kakshi lifted his hand and held it over his left eye. He then closed his eyes and dropped his hand as he sighed.

He looked over the names and spotted Asuma's name. Another fallen comrade. He knew that yet another name would be added very shortly. Sakura's name. He doubted they'd put Itachi's name, but maybe because he brought Sakura back and turned himself in, then just maybe they would put his name. Perhaps somewhere near the bottom.

Kakashi sighed once more as he looked up at the sky. Why was everyone being taken away from him. Everyone that he grew close to, everyone that he loved. He'd lost his best friend, then Sasuke and now Sakura. They were like his children. All he had left was Naruto and he wasn't even sure if Naruto would pull through. He looked at the sun squinting. _How can the sun be so bright on a sad day such as this.. _ he thought to himself.

He then turned and began walking away. _Four more hours to go.. _

--

Pein stood at his doorway. Everyone was still asleep, which was very unusal considering what time of day it was. There was darkness behind him as suddenly five sets of eyes all appeared behind him sharing the same trait of the swirls in their eyes. Pein stood with a smirk on his face. "You know what to do. " he said as the five eyes dissapeared and black shadows raced down the hallway.

Pein slowly approached a door that was near to his. He slowly opened it and took in the sight before him. There he say Konan laying in her bed, asleep. He slowly closed the door and approached her slumbering body. He looked down at her as a smirk spread across his face.

His hands hung by his side as water droplets dripped off of them. He then crawled onto the bed and hovered over her. He gripped her wrists tightly and put pressure on her body so she couldn't move. She quickly opened her eyes and looked up into Pein's. "Pein what the-" he put his hand over her mouth. "Shh." he said staring into her eyes as he put his hand back on her wrist.

"You lied to me Konan. I thought I could trust you. " he said. " What are you talking about?" she asked. "I know Itachi isn't dead." Konan just looked at him. "So is that a reason to sit on me?" she asked throwing in sarcasim. Pein leaned in closer so that he was beside her ear. "You're all going to die today. Everyone." he said with a smirk. Konan's eyes shot open as she struggled to break free and use a jutsu but was stopped. "Ah ah ah. " Pein said lifting his hand as it dripped from water. She looked over at her wrist which was all wet now.

She was useless, as far as jutsu's went. She couldn't preform any while her body was wet. "Why are you doing this?" she asked still trying to break free of his grip. Pein just stared at her. He began thinking but quickly shook his head and tightened his grip. And he held that same wicked smile.

-

Kisame stood in his room looking out the window. He sighed as he glaced at his wall, which was really one giant tank full of fish. He began feeding the fish when he finally stopped. He felt a chakra presence close by, it felt like.. Pein? He then looked at the glass of the tank and saw the reflection of someone. He smirked as he pulled out a kunai and quickly spun throwing it at the intruder. The intruder smirked and jumped out of the way avoiding the kunai.

He landed and looked at Kisame. Kisame examined the man. He was tall, baldish he still had some orange hair at the top of his head. He wore the Akatsuki uniform and smirked at Kisame. "Who the hell are you?" Kisame asked as he looked at the man

"That is no concern of yours." the man said as he lifted his arm and it shot off like a missile straight at Kisame. Kisame dodged it however it crashe dinto the tank behind Kisame and it broke, water spilled all over the floor with fish flopping around. Kisame grabbed his samehada and ran towards the man.

_Three more hours to go. _

--

She sat in her room. Tsuande had visted earlier and just layed with her as they looked out the window. Nurses had also came in and took away the rest of the machines supporting Naruto. He was breathing on his own now. Tsunade had left, but she said that she would be back later.

Sakura sat alone in the room, save for Naruto who lay on the bed beside hers. She pulled the coveres off and got out of bed. It felt like she hadn't walked for weeks, well, she hadn't. She walked to Naruto's bed which was no more then 3 feet away. She looked at him. She watched as his chest moved up and down with each subtle breath he took. She then pulled back the blankets and slid underneathe. She lay there beside him, her head rested on his chest. Her head moved up and down as he took each breath.

She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his heartbeat. It was a soothing, comforting sound. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She raised her hand and brushed the side of his cheek. She was going to miss him. Going to miss her best friend. She then wrapped her arm around him and rested her head back on his chest as her eyes closed and she held him. For the last time.

_Two more hours._

--

Konan lay there as she looked up into the eyes of Pein. She heard noise of fighting coming from other areas of the house. She figured that the others had been attacked as well. Konan still struggling to break free tried to reach for a kunai that was under her pillow. It wouldn't do much, but it would help.

"Why?" she kept asking. "Why Pein?" she sounded almost desperate. Pein didn't answer her and just continued holding her down. Thoughts suddenly entered his mind, almost like they were his own, but they weren't. He tried to fight back these thoughts and that was when his hand started moving. He removed his hand from her wrist clutching both her wrists in one hand. He placed his hand on her thigh and slowly ran his hand upwards.

Konan struggling more desperatly reached for her kunai, she could feel the tip, she was almost there. Pein couldn't understand what was happening, he didn't want to do this. He couldn't do this. But it was happening, and it was out of his control. It felt like something else was taking over, however it still felt like himself. That was when he realized, they were overpowering him and controlling his thoughts.

Over and over he screamed no in his head, but they wouldn't listen. _" You're too weak. For too long we've been locked up and following your orders. But now, now we act. No we take control! "_ This was followed by maniacal laughter that only he could hear.

His hand kept getting higher and higher, Konan continued reaching for her kunai. That was when, in desperation, she did the only thing she could do, she screamed for help. "HEEEELPPP !" she screamed. Her voice echoing through the house.

--

Kisame dodged yet another flying hand. He looked at him. _Who is this guy? _He thought to himself as he swung the samehada and the enemy dodged it. He then turned to the left suddenly when he heard Konan scream. He had to help her, and fast ! He continued swinging as this guy continued dodging his attackes. Now that he was closer he noticed more and more how this guy looked like Pein, and felt like Pein, but it couldn't possibly be the same person.. could it?

--

Konan was trapped and screaming for help. Something she thought she would never do. Pein's hand had now moved up her shirt. He then grabbed her neck and held it tightly. "Shut up! No one is coming to help you." he said with the wicked grin. His hand moving back under her shirt. Continuing to fight him off she tried moving his hands away, but it was no use. Returning once more she reached for her kunai, closer now, but still she didn't have a good grip.

With one swift pull, Pein ripped off Konan's clothing only leaving her in her undergarments. Konan fought back even more now, but still, nothing. If only he hadn't put water on her, then she could use a justsu and escape easily. Why was Pein doing this. Didn't he love her ? Didn't he care about her. And what about the rest of the Akatsuki? This didn't make sense.

--

Kisame kicked the guy backwards as he flew through the wall and into the next room. Debre and all sorts of wall pieces fell down on top of him. Kisame stood there with the samehada over his shoulder. He then turned and ran off to help Konan.

--

Pein had shifted their bodies so things would be easier for him. However, this also made things easier for Konan. She reached her right hand under her pillow and grabbed her kunai. Pulling it out she swung it and stabbed it into Pein's shoulder. This caused Pein to loosen his grip, that was all she needed. She used her legs ad the chance and kicked him off of her. She jumped off of her bed and ran towards the door. Swinging it open she ran out and down the halls.

Pein cursed underneath his breath and pulled out the kunai as he took off after Konan.

Tear's fell down Konan's face as she ran through the halls falling a few times. She then crashed into something and fell back. She looked up to see a tall blue man standing in front of her.

Kisame looked down at the young feeble woman who had just crashed into him. This was the most vaulnerable he had ever seen Konan. He noticed that she wasn't clothed, save for her under garments and he spotted the marks on her body. He quickly bent down and drapped his cloak around her. "Who did this?" he asked in a harsh tone as he then looked up and saw someone standing at the other end of the hallway. It was Pein.

Kisame glared at him. He then looked down at Konan who was shivering and had buried her head into his chest. Kisame wanted to deal with that pig right then and there, but he decided against it. He had to get away, he had to get her away. He would come back later and help the others, but right now she needed his help.

Fastening the Samehada onto his back he looked up at him and said, "This isn't over." He then quickly turned and ran dissapearing into the darkness.

_One Hour Left_

--

He could smell the food. It sat on the floor in front of him. He hadn't eaten in a while, he refused to eat. However, this was potentially his last meal. He bent forwards and felt for the chopsticks. Finally, he picked them up and searched for the bowl. He pulled the chopsticks apart and began eating. The lucious taste of rise was enough to make him happy. This was the best rice he had ever tasted,well maybe not. Sakura's cooking was better, but for someone who hadn't eaten in weeks, a piece of grass covered in soy sauce would be the best tasting thing.

Finishing his meal, he pushed it to the side and sat back against the wall, his head resting on it. He closed his eyes and just sat there. It would be soon. Soon he and Sakura would be executed, he and Sakura would be killed. He still couldn't accept the fact that Sakura would be murdered as well. No doubt he'd be wearing a blindfold the whole time, so he wouldn't even be able to see her before they died, before they died together...

--

Sakura slowly woke up to that of a familar voice. She opened her eyes and saw Shizune standing there. Sakura slowly lifted her head and realized that she had fallen asleep on Naruto. "Sakura we need you to wear this." Shizune said handing Sakura a black kimono. Sakura nodded and looked up at NAruto before she slowly got out of the bed. She then undressed and put on the black silk kimono with the assistance of Shizune.

Shizune then assisted with doing her hair and make-up. Sakura didn't really see a point in this, she was going to die anyway. But, it was respectful and she believed that Tsuande had wished it. About half an hour later Sakura was finally ready, physically, not emotionally. She looked in the mirror and saw herself. She thought she looked pretty, but none of that mattered.

She heard a knock on the door as Shizune entered. "Sakura...it's time." Shizune said as she looked down at the ground. Sakura nodded. "Could I just have a moment?" Sakura asked as Shizune nodded and then exited the room.

Sakura walked over to Naruto and looked at him. She placed her hand on his cheek. A few tears rolled down her cheek as she looked at him. She slowly bent over and gave him a kiss on his cheek, leaving an imprint from the lipstick she was wearing. "I'm so sorry Naruto.. I love you." she said as she took out a note from under her pillow and placed it on the bedside table. She ran her fingers through his hair once more before turning to leave and her hand slowly sliding off of his face and returning by her side.

She paused at the door as she slowly opened it and looked over at Naruto. She then exited the room and left.

Naruto felt soemthing, yes , felt something. He heard the door open as two nurses walked in. " It's a real shame they're killing Sakura." one of them said. " Yes, she was a great shinobi.." the other replied. By now Naruto's eyes were open. "She's on her way now to be executed." one of the nurses said. "So soon?" the other responded.

Naruto was in a panic. He ripped the needles out of his arms and took out the oxygen tube. Alarms went off beeping like crazy as Naruto stumbled to the window. "SAKURRAAA !" he shouted weakly " SAKURAAA !" he finally reached the window and looked down as he saw Sakura walking down the path of the hospital out into the streets of Konoha with Shizune.

Naruto banged on the window as he shouted once more. "SAAAKURRAA !!" Just then several male nurses burst into the room and grabbed hold of Naruto pulling him away from the window as the stuck a needle in him and sedated him.

Sakura stopped walking as something told her to turn around. Once she turned around she looked up at the hospital window that belonged to her room and saw nothing. She could've sworn she heard Naruto's voice. Seeing nothing she convinced herself she was seeing things and turned around and continued walking with Shizune to the center of the city.

--

Itachi heard a door open as footsteps approached his cell. The steel door slid open as someone walked in. "It's time." he heard the ever so familar voice. Itachi nodded as he slowly stood. Several ANBU appeared beside Tsunade as Tsunade unlocked his chains and released the barrier around his cell allowing him to leave. She led him out of the cell as the ANBU walked with them.

They soon exited the prison and headed for the center of the town as well. It was a silent walk, but then again what conversation could you strike up with a famous murderer who slaughtered many of the village that you're sworn to protect. Let's face it, no on liked Itachi.

Within minutes they arrived at the center of the town where everyone had gathered except for the ninja on duty, on missions or the workers at the hospital. In the center of the crowd there was a large stand with a bar hanging over top.

Tsunade led Itachi into a secluded section blocked off by walls. "Stay here." she instructed as she walked away, but the ANBU remained. A few moments later more footsteps were heard approaching him. She then reached out and took off Itachi's blindfold.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw her standing in front of him. Sakura. 

Tsunade instructed that the ANBU give them some space, they argued against it but finally all dissapeared into places where they could keep an eye on him.

Sakura looked at him. Tears just wanting to flow from her eyes. How long had it been since they last saw each other, weeks? Months? They just stared at each other. "Itachi-kun.." she said as she took a step forward, her hands at her chest. Itachi just looked at her and finally outstretched his arm and brought her close in a warm embrace.

Sakura rested her hands and her head on his chest as she just let it all out and began crying. Itachi slowly ran his fingers through her hair as he rested his head on top of hers. "Why sis you have to come back. Why did you have to bring me back!" she said looking up at him. Itachi put a finger over her lips. "What's done is done. We just need to accept the fact of what's happening now." he said as Sakura continued crying into his chest. "Now we can be together." he said as she looked up at him again and he held the back of her head.

He leaned down as he closed his eyes and he began to kiss her. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss for what possibly could be, the very last time. A few minutes passed and they broke the kiss and looked up at each other. She stared into his dark obsidean eyes.which for once were not covered by the activation of his sharingan. This was Itachi, the real Itachi. He was no longer in his Akatsuki cloak, he wore his regular ANBU clothing.

They stared into each others eyes as he wiped away her tears. Footsteps were heard approaching them as Tsunade appeared. Itachi and Sakura hugged one last time before Tsuande approached Itachi and put the blindfold on. The ANBU then reappeared and they lead them out onto the stand.

Sakura and Itachi stood beside each other. Two ANBU'S placed nuse's around Sakura and Itachi's necks. They stood there. Sakura looked out across the crowd, but she could not see any of her friends. She understood. She looked over at Itachi who stood there as well. the blindfold on his face.

" Today we bring upon the death's of two legendary s-class criminals. Itachi Uchiha. He slaughterd the whole of the Uchiha family leaving his brother alive to live with the pain. He then left and joined our number one threat. Sakura Haruno, once a dedicated shinobi, she too betrayed the village and left joining the Akatsuki as well. These two prisoners will be brought to justice today. " An elder spoke.

An ANBU approached Itachi and took off his blindfold. His eyes were closed. The entire crowd gasped as the elder began to speak. "Fear not. His powers have been rendered useless, and he can no longer cause you any harm." he said as the crowd settled. The elder stepped back and an ANBU held the lever waiting for the signal.

The elder looked over at Tsunade, it was the Hokage who was tradtionally supposed to give the order but she refused. The elder then looked over at the ANBU.

Sakura and Itachi looked at each other as Itachi extended his hand and Sakura extended hers. They grabbed on to each others hands. A tear rolled down Sakura's cheek. Suddenly, the floor beneathe them opened up and they were dropped.

The crowd all gasped. Tsunade turned and buried her head in Jiraiya's chest. The rest of the crowd watched as tehy could hear the sounds of choking.

Shortly, the sounds of choking subsided and all that was heard was the small creek of the wood as the lifeless bodies of Sakura Haruno and Itachi Uchiha swung back and forth. Their hands dropping to their sides.

They're dead.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes: i'm sorry. But they're dead now. PLEASEDONTKILLMEE! JUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, YOU'LL ALL BE HAPPY. TRUST ME. ) dont worry its not some corny magic spell that brings them back to life or anything. JUSTT WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERR !! DONT WORRY. this IS NOTT the end of the story. i will update ASAP because i know if i dont ill have all of you running after me!! TRUSST MEEE I'll update quickskies. but for now... REVIEWWW ! **


	15. The Secret Plan

**Aurthor's notes: Okay so everyone pretty much wanted to kill me! I'm sorry ! But I just LOVEE drama and tradgedy ! Anyway, hopefully by the end of this chapter you will all forgive me and be happy ! **

**Chapter 15**

**The Secret Plan**

**-------------------------------------------**

_**The Night Before The Execution**_

He walked down the dark and empty streets of Konoha. His hands were in his pockets and he walked casually. He could sense the chakra levels as he drew closer to a group of people. Suddenly, jumping into the darkness, Kakashi landed in the centre of the group of people. They all stopped their chattering as Kakashilanded. They looked at him silently. Looking around at their faces, he could tell that the few girls were crying previous to his appearence.

"You know why I've gathered you all here." Kakashi said taking his ahnds out of his pockets. They all remained silent and attentive. " TOmorrow at noon Sakura will be executed. We need to put a stop to this." Kakashi explained, compassion evident in his voice. "Now, it's risky but I have a plan. You don't have to be involved because if we are caught or if it fails chances are we ourselves could wund up in jail, or worse. So I need to know now if you're in, or out." He finished.

They all looked at each other. "We're not going anywhere." Shikamaru said stepping forward as they all nodded in agreement. "Very well. " Kakashi said as he bent down and held his finger to the dirt on the ground. "Now, you all need to pay very close attention. " he said looking up at him as they all nodded and got in closer getting a clear view. "She will be taken to teh centre of the city where she will be hanged. What they will be using is a stand made of wood with a bar running over top of it. the rope will be tied to that and that is what they will use to hang her. Ninja's will be positioned all around the city to make sure nothing goes wrong, and no one tries to save them. " Kakashi explained.

"So.. what if we used a genjutsu?" Lee suggested. Kakashi shook his head. " We're talking about ANBU and jonin leveled ninj'as here. Chances are most of them will be able to dispell the genjutsu." Yes of course. What a stupid suggestion." Lee said smaking himself in the forehead.

"Taking care of the other ninja's will be much more simple compared to getting Sakura out of there. When we do it, it has to be fast and nearly ivisible so no one will tell.." Shikamaru said. Kakashi nodded. "Precisely." "What if we used clones and switched them before they went out onto the stand?" Tenten suggested. Kakashi shook his head. "No good." he said. "If we used clones and sent them to execution, they would explode in a cloud of smoke." Neji added.

"That's where I come in." they heard a voice as they all looked up and someone jumped down from the roof of a building. Kakashi smirked beneath his mask as he saw the man. "Glad you could make it, Yamato." Kakashi said as Yamato approached the group.

"You said the entire stage will be made of wood correct?" Yamato asked. "Yes." Kakashi responded. "Well, what if when the lever is pulled, while dropping she's replaced with one of my clones. Made out of wood, directly from where she's being hung." Yamato explained. "Yes, that could work." Kakashi said putting his hands on his hips.

"What about the bodies?" Kiba asked. "Hm.." Kakashi said. "What if we dug a deep enough hole in the ground directly under the stage so when she's dropped, Sakura falls straight into the hole and the wooden clone hangs above." Sai suggested. Kakashi smirked beneathe his mask once more. "Very good, that would work well." He said. "Wouldn't the see the hole?" Ino asked. "Not if it's covered and hid properly." Choji added.

"What about the other ninja. Performing a jutsu takes time, someone is bound to see something. " Shino added. "He's got a point." Shikamaru said putting his arms behind his head. "That's where you two come in." Kakashi said pointing to Ino and Shikamaru. "Us? What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"You two have special jutsu's that have to power to control someone else, or take over someone elses body temporarily." he stated. "It will take a lot of effort and chakra, but we need you two to some way control everyone's thoughts and bodies for a few moments in time while Sakura gets underground" Kakashi said. Ino and Shikamaru looked at each other and then back at Kakashi. "Are you crazy? We can't control EVERYONE, the whole town is going to be there!" Ino said putting her hands on her hips. Kakashi nodded. "Yes, I know. But you two can do it. It won't be long, just a few moments in time. 15. maybe twenty minutes?" Kakashi said looking at them as Shikamaru sighed. "It's such troublesome work. but we can do it." he said glancing over at Ino, as she relaxed her arms and nodded.

"Good." Kakashi said turning the the rest of the group. "Now, to take care of everything else. Neji, you and Hinata will be set in twodiffernt positions keeping an eye on things, especially since you have the use of your byakugan. If at anytime any of the plan goes wrong and you see something you are to notify us via comlink." Kakashi orderd. Neji and Hinata both nodded.

"Shino,Tenten,Lee,Kiba and Choji. I have a very important job for you five. There will be five ANBU postioned on buildings around the centre of the town. You are to find out where, and when I give the signal, you are to sneak up on them and inject this into their neck." Kakashi said holding up a small vile with orange liquid inside. "What's that?" Tenten asked. "It's a special serum. Once injected into someone's bloodstream it will knock them out immeadiatly. It lasts for about an hour before the liquid is totally dissolved. upon waking up, the person will think of falling and that they're just waking up at that moment. So to them, it's as though they fell quickly, when in reality they were out cold for an hour." he explained. "Oh." Tenten said. "Once you've injected this into them, you are to take thier place and watch over the execution. ANBU uniforms will be provided beforehand. Once Sakura has been taken underground with us, you are to dissapear immeadiatly and meet the rest of us at the memorial stone. That is where the tunnel underneathe the ground will lead to. Keep your uniforms on. You five will then lead Sakura out of the city and bring her to the woods where I will meet up with her shortly afterwards. Say your goodbyes, once I arrive you are to return to Konoha and leave the ANBU uniforms on the roof of my house, afterthat you are to carry on with your normal day." He explained as the five of them nodded.

"Sai, I will need you to be with me underground. I need you to get Sakura to the memorial site while I destroy the tunnel. " He said looking at Sai as Sai nodded. "Then it's decided. Every prepare for tomorrow and stay out of sight. We will save her." Kakashi said rising to his feet. "What about Itachi?" Sai asked. Kakashi stopped and looked at him. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well, our plan is to save Sakura. But that means that Itachi will still die. " Sai said. " Yes, I don't follow. Do you want us to save him or something?" Kakashi asked crossing his arms. " Well, not for us, but what about Sakura. After we save her she's going to be alone, and I doubt she will be too happy at the fact that we allowed Itachi to die and her to live." Sai said. Kakashi remained silent and thought for a while. "He's right." Ino said. "Sakura would hate us for saving her and not him." she explained. "She loves him." Tenten said.

Kakashi thought for a minute. "Alright, we'll save Itachi as well, but not for us, but for her. " Kakashi said as they all nodded their heads. "However, this means that there will be more work and energy put into the plan because now we're saving not one, but two crimals." they all nodded again. "Alright. Right now we need to get to the centre of the city and begin digging the hole underground." Kakashi said as he turned and began heading for the centre of the town. They all followed him.

Kakashi looked up at the full moon as he sighed and continued forward.

--

Sai popped his head out of the opening of the hole. He looked around at everyone as the leaned against tree's or sat on the floor from exhaustion. He jumped up and looked down at the hole. He watched as Kakashi headed towards them. He too, jumped out. "Great work everyone." he said brushing his hands from dirt. "Yeah, we did good and all, but I think someone is going to notice these huse goles." Shikamaru said crossing his arms. Yamato stepped forward and made a hand seal as wood covered over the holes disguiesed as normal ground. "There." he said with a smirk. "That'll do." Shikamaru said with a shrug.

"Alright everyone, you worked hard tonight. Go home and get some rest. We will all gather at the meeting point at 11:30 tomorrow morning." Kakashi said as everyone nodded and he soon dissapeared in a puff of smoke. The others began walking towards their houses as Yamato dissapeared into the darkness. Sai just stood there staring up at the night sky. "I hope it works." he said to no one in particular.

--

**EXECUTION DAY**

Sai sat in his dark room at his table as he was drawing as per usual. He looked at the window as the light shone through. He figured it would be time soon. He turned back as he looked at his drawing. It was of a cheery blossom tree. The petals were falling and blowing around the tree with a soft sunset in the background. He looked at it for a few moments before grabbing his plack pastel. He stood up and turned around facing the wall where there were dozens of his drawings, all without names. He found an empty spot and hung the picture up. There was a small gold plaque beneathe it. He put down his black pastel and took out his kunai. He then carved something in kanji on the small gold plate. _Sakura. _It was then he first named one of his drawings.

He sighed putting his kunai away and grabbing his weapons and putting his sketchbook and pastels in his bag and strapping on his scroll. He looked around his room once more before heading to the window and jumping out dissapearing into the streets below.

-

They all gathered at the meeting point. Kakashi wasn't there yet, typical. Finally, there was a puff of smoke and Kakashi appeared. He looked around at the anxious bunch. Five of them dressed in ANBU uniforms. "Well, the day has finally come. Is everyone prepared?" He asked looking at the different faces as they all nodded. He could tell they were worried and nervous all at the same time. He let otu a small sigh as he looked at their faces. "I appreciate this." Kakashi said sincerly. The girls all returned a smile as Kakashi smirked beneathe his mask.

"The town has already gathered in the centre. Itachi and Sakura are being led their as we speak. Everyone know's their positions and jobs?" Kakashi asked. They all nodded. "If there's any questions or concerns please express them now for we will do not have much time." Kakashi said. They all looked at him. Nobody asked a question. "Alright then, I wish everyone the best of luck. We will be communicating through com link. I assume you all have yours in your ears already?" he asked. They all nodded. "Good. You will now depart to your positions and awat further instructions. "Kakashi said as they nodded and everyone dissapeared going different ways.

Sai and Kakashi headed towards the memorial stone where the tunnel opened up to. He looked at Sai as Sai nodded. Kakashi undid the jutsu coving the hole. they both entered and headed down the tunnel towards the end where it opened up right beneathe Sakura and Itachi.

-

Tenten,Kiba,Choji,Shino and Lee all approached their targets and injected with the orange liquid. They stood atop the building in plain view of everyone else. They all lifted their hands to their ears pressing the comlink button and speaking into it. "In position." they said.

-

Hinata and Neji were positioned in their spots specifically so that they could have a clear 360 degree view of the city to make sure that no on approached or spoiled their plan. They spoke into their comlinks. "Hyuuga's in position." they said.

-

Ino and Shikamaru were hidden behind two tree's watching the crowd. They were ready to hold control over everyone for a few moments. They looked at each other. " Ino and Shikamaru in position." Shikamaru said speaking into the comlink.

-

Yamato stood in an ally way, covered by darkness. He awaited his commands to use his jutsu. "Yamato in position." he said via comlink.

-

Kakashi and Sai watched from below, thanks to one of Kakashi's underground jutsu's. "Eveyone wait for the signal."Kakashi said.

-

"We have a visual on Itachi and Sakura. They are being escorted to the stage by Hokage-sama and several ANBU." Kibda said speaking into the comlink.

-

"Everyone hold your positions. " Kakashi said as they all heard the elder speak about Sakura and Itachi and the crimes they commited. They then watched as Itachi's blindfold was removed.

-

"An ANBU is positioned at the lever ready to pull it." Shino said.

-

"Yamato, Ino, Shikamaru. Get ready. Wait for my go." Kakashi said. The elder spoke his words finishing his speech. He then looked over at the ANBU and nodded as the ANBU pulled back the lever. "NOWW!" Kakashi nearly yelled into the comlink.

Shadows spread across the ground taking hold of everyone as Shikamaru stepped out from behind the tree holding the jutsu. Ino stepped out as well making hand signs as everyones mind was taken over simultaneously.

Sakura and Itachi were dropped into the hole below as Kakashi and Sai caught them.

Yamato made hand signs as quick as possible as two clones were created out of the wood perfectly immitating Sakura and Itachi.

"Kakashi, we have someone approaching the crowd." Neji said speaking into the comlink. "What!" Kakashi yelled. "Kiba, Shino take care of it. Ino, Shikamaru hold it for just a bit longer." Kakashi instructed.

"Hai." Shino and Kiba said dissapearing reappearing behind the man appraoching the crowd. 

"Hurry you guys. I don't know how much.. longer. we can.. hold it." Shikamaru said into the comlink practiaclly out of breath.

Meanwhile, in the tunnel with Kakashi and Sai, Sakura and Itachi were looking at them. "Kaka-sensai?" Sakura said rubbing her neck. "No time to explain Sakura, follow Sai. He'll get you out of here." Kakashi ordered. Sakura nodded as she looked over at Itachi and he nodded as well. Sai took off running down the tunnel heading towards the openeing at the memorial stone. Itachi and Sakura following.

-

The man walked innocently towards the execution holding a bag filled with groceries. Shino and Kiba both appeared behind him. Bugs began surrounding the man making it hard for him to see. "What the-" he said as he suddenly fell to the ground. Kiba stood to the side of him holding an empty syringe that once contained that orange liquid. He smirked at Shino as they both dissapeared reappearing at their posts. "It's been taken care of." Shino said. "Good. Ino, Shikamaru you can stop now." Kakashi said as no sooner did he say it that the jutsu's were realeased.

Ino stood, her legs shaking as she collapsed to the ground. However, Shikamaru moved quick and caught her. He was out of breath. He looked around at the towns people. They didn't seem to be paying attention to himself and Ino. Which was good. He dragged Ino into the dark ally where Yamato was. Once there he looked out at the two bodies hanging limply from the rope. Yamato smirked as Shikamaru smiled weakly.

--

Sakura and Itachi exited the tunnel behind Sai as they ran towards the walls of Konoha. Finally, they leapt up into tree's and over the wall with the assistance of Sai and some of his drawings. They entered the forest and continued running. Sakura was beginning to feel tired, considering she was bed ridden for the past few months and didn't get much energy. Itachi wasn't doing so great either, he was basically in the same situation Sakura was, except he didn't eat. Finally arriving at teh randevous point Sai stopped. Sakura and Itachi did as well catching their breath.

--

Kakashi soon began breaking in the walls of the tunnel. Slowly making his way towards the opening. "Everyone, good job. Pull out and meet at the rendevous point." he said into the comlink. "Hai." they all answered as everyone left their posts heading into the forest. Except for Ino and Shikmaru who were just to exhausted to move.

Kakashi was nearly done when he sensed something. Someone was comming near the memorial stone and he wasn't even done with the tunnel yet. But he recognized this chakra. He quickly raced to the end of the tunnel, when he looked up he saw someone very familar standing there looking down at him. "Well well well, what are you doing in there?" he asked crouching down. Kakashi didn't say anything and just looked at him. He sighed. "Gai-" he started. Gai raised his hand. "No need Kakashi. I didn't see a thing." he said with a wink. Kakashi smirked beneathe his mask as he planted soem explosive tags and sealed it with a jutsu.

He then ran off towards the forest as Gai stood there smiling. "Kakashi, what a guy." he said as he began walking away.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes: WELLL THERE YOUU GOOOO. hopefully that wasn;t TOOO confusing ! I hope you enjoyed it, and i hope i get to live now !!! ) REEVIIIEWWW ! BTW; 200 REVIEWS !! MY GODD I LOVE YOU GUYS !! ooh annd RIP HEATH LEDGER sorry. i just thought id add that in. heeh.**


	16. Akatsuki No More

**Author's notes: So everyone seemed pretty pleased with the last chapter. I apologize once again for any grammer mistakes. I do not haev microsoft word or spellcheck so I try my best to spell everything correctly ! I'm sorry once again, and in advance in case I spell more wrong, which I probably will ! Please enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 16**

**Akatsuki No More**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Kisame stopped running as he appraoched a cave. He was far enough from the Akatsuki base now. He entered the cave and set Konan down. She still had the cloak draped around her. He looked down at her as she shook beneathe the cloak. He bent down and sighed. "I'll be back." he said standing as he exited the cave and soon dissapeared. He knew she would be safe there. There was no one around and he doubted any enemies could find her. He ran as fast as he could back to the hideout. His hand clutched into a fist the whole way there. How could Pein have done this, how could their own leader turn on them. And for what? What was he gaining by doing this, and what could've pissed him off so much that would've driven him to do this. And where did that other guy come from. He wore the Akatsuki clothing yet Kisame had never seen him before.

All these questions and more ran through his head at lightening speed. He continued towards the hideout in hopes that the others were okay.

---

Deidara was slammed against the wall as he fell to the ground. He could taste the metallic crimson liquid in his mouth as some of it dripped out. He looked up at the man who had a pony-tail similar to his, except he had orange hair instead of blonde and those concentric circles in his eyes. He also noticed that the man had a certain number of piercings on his face, much like Pein. Deidara had noticed that this men bared a striking resemblence to Pein himself.

The man walked over to Deidara and repeatedly kicked him as Deidara spit up more blood. It was hard having no arms to fight with. He felt a few ribs break as he spit up more blood. He looked around his room and smirked. He bit into the floor taking a large bite of it. He began chewing on it as the man looked at him strangely. Deidara finally spit out what was in his mouth as a small clay model of a spider lay on the floor. It then began crawling up the mans leg. "Kai." Deidara said with a smirk as the clay spider exploded on the mans leg. The man's leg blew off and blood dripped al over the floor. The man cursed as he bean making hand seals. Animals suddenly appeared as they all started attacking Deidara. There was nothing Deidara could do but lay there and be forced to be eaten alive.

---

Zetsu continuously teleported around his room, appearing and dissapearing attacking his two attackers. Until one of them grew smart and grabbed him from the back. The other reached his hand forward to choke Zetsu, but the leaves surrouding him clamped down on the mans arm nearly cutting it off. He screamed in pain and pulled it back. The other man drove kunai's into his back as Zetsu cringed in pain. While one of the men were holding Zetzu the other man kicked him to the wall and pinned him against it by using kunai's and sticking it into Zetsu's actual skin so that he could no longer teleport away. Finally, the lager man took out his sword and ran it through Zetsu's neck. Blood seeped out as Zetsu tried outstretching his arm but it fell to his side. The two men smirked and dissapeared.

---

Kisame jumped through the waterfall and entered the mansion. He ran down the hall towards Zetsu's room. Once opening the door and looking at the scene in front of him he approached Zetsu and felt for his pulse. He pulled back his hand and clutched it tightly . He soon exited the room and ran down the hallway. He opened a door and saw Deidara laying on the floor being attacked while one of the men watched. The bandages from Kisame's sword fell off as Kisame charged forwards and ran his sword straight through the mans chest.

Holding him up in the air Kisame yelled as he swung his sword and the mans body flew off hitting the wall. Kisame then approached him and brought his sword down hard shaving off the man's face just to be sure. He then walked over to Deidara. As he killed the other man, the animals all dissapeared. Kisame knelt beside Deidara. "Deidara!" he said turning him over. Deidara coughted up blood as he looked at Kisame. "Kis..ame." he said in between coughs. " How's.. Zetsu and.. Konan..." he asked. Kisame's head lowered as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Zetsu's gone, but Konan is safe.." he said. "I see.." Deidara said. "It's okay, I'm going to get you out of here and we're going to find you some help." Kisame said reaching down to pick him up. "Nono wait." Deidara said as Kisame stopped. "It's useless. I'm done for...my entire room is made of explosive clay. Enough to blow this whole mansion up and those basterds inside." he said. "Deidara no I can-" "Kisame, it's okay. This is my time. Let me at least go out the artistic way." Deidara said with a smirk. Kisame nodded as he slowly stood and walked away. "Take care." he said as he soon dissapeared.

Deidara smirked as he watched Kisame dissapear. He looked around his room one final time. A smirk appeared on his face as he took one last deep breath. He closed his eyes. "Kai." he said as his whole room exploded then causing the entire mansion to explode.

Kisame stood atop a tree a few meters away as he watched the cliff erupt and rocks were thrown everywhere. He sighed as he fastened his samehada to his back and jumped, dissapearing.

---

Kisame appeared at the entrance of the cave. He entered the cave and saw Konan laying against the wall right where he left her. He appraoched her and looked down at her. She was shivering and staring at the outside of the cave. Kisame sighed as he placed his samehada on the ground and sat against the opposite wall. He just sat and watched her.

Several minutes passed. "What happened to the others?" Konan said weakly as Kisame lifted his head a bit. He let out a sigh and looked out the cave as well. "They're gone." he said. Konan continued looking out the cave as she sighed, her head dropping a bit. "Why.." she said quietly. Kisame looked over at her. "Why did he do that, why did Pein do that?" she asked still not moving. Kisame shook his head as he looked down at the ground. "I Don't know.. I really don't know." he said with a sigh.

More silence struck them as they just sat there like that for a few hours. Night fell upon them and Konan drifted off to sleep. Kisame remained awake. He had managed to get a fire started to keep them warm. Thunder roared through the sky as rain began pouring down. He could feel the cool air enter the cave as he glanced over at Konan who was shivering. He threw more sticks into the fire trying to make it bigger. He was going to stay up all night, he had to, to make sure nothing happend to her.

---

Morning came and light entered the cave. Kisame looked over at Konan as she began to stirr. Her eyes opened and she stretched. She then looked over at Kisame. She sighed pulling up the cloak more remembering the previous day. The sad look appeared on her face again. Kisame didn't say anything. He rose to his feet and exited the cave. He soon returned with a hollowed out rock filed with water. He handed it to Konana as she began to drink it. Kisame walked back over to the opposite wall and sat down.

"What are we going to do now?" Konan asked looking at Kisame. Kisame looked up at her as she spoke. "Well," he started. " It'd be best if we found a nearby town where we could get supplies and find somewher to stay for a while, keep low. Pein isn't dead, and he'll be coming after us for sure." Kisame said standing up straight. Konan nodded as she rose to her feet and held the cloak around her tighter.

They exited the cave and jumped into the air dissapearing. The ran throgh the tree's Konan kept a hand on the cloak so that it would not come off. A few hours later they arrived at a small trading town. But it had a place to stay. They walked through the streets as people looked at them and ran in fear. The approached a bed and breafast as they walked in. The teller looked at them scared. "Two rooms please." Kisame said with a smile showing his razor sharp teeth. The teller grabbed two keys and shakily gave them to him. Kisame dropped a few coins on the counter as they walked up the stairs.

They arrived at their rooms. Kisame opened Konan's door as she entered her room and nodded thankfully taking the keys from him. Once the door was shut he entered his room and layed down on his bed resting his samehada to the side. He then freshened up and left the building searching around town for some clothes and food.

Konan took off the cloak and walked into the bathroom in her undergarments. She turned on the tap in the tub and stood there. Several minute's later the tub was filled to her satisfaction. She took off the remainder of her clothes and got in the tub. She closed her eyes and rested her head against it. She sighed as she thought about what had happend the day before. She opened her eyes and lifted her arms out of the water. Of course getting wet rendered her useless from using any jutsu's but she was okay with that right now, besides, she didn't think she'd be fighting anyone, any time soon.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes: AHHH. deidara fans PLEASE DONT KILL ME ! ii had to kill them off. just too many peole to keep track off ! SORRY ! and forgive em for the short chapter and how long it took me to update ! ill be updating the next one soon ! we wont be hearing from kisame and konan for a while. im going to focus on sakura and itachi for a bit. i think this was kind of a crappy chapter, but it was a filler. SORRY GUYSS ! **


	17. Goodbye's Are Never Easy

**Author's notes : Okay wel good feedback from the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this onee ! **

**Chapter 17 **

**Goodbye's are never easy. **

**---------------------------------------**

The sun was high in the sky and the forest was empty and quiet. Sakura stood there looking at all of her friends who stood there in front of her. Itachi stood behind Sakura a few feet away. Sakura smiled as Kakashi appeared shortly after they arrived. All had been silent thus far, Sakura didn't know what to say. She was incredibly thankful for what they had done for her and how they had saved her, and not only did they save her but they saved Itachi as well.

Kakashi approached Sakura and Sakura looked up at him. "Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura started. "Thank you so much." she said with a grateful smile. He looked at her jade eyes. "Why did you do it ?" Sakura asked as Kakashi looked at her kind of confused at first and then let out a small sigh. " I couldn't stand by and let another one of my children be taken away from me." Kakashi said with a smile beneathe his mask. Sakura stood there in shock. _One of his children _? He thought of her as his child. That meant a lot to her. But then again, she thought of him as a father. She smiled and held back the tears. " How could you do this, how could all of you do this, surely you know what would happen if you were caught.. if you are caught." Sakura said worried. "Sakura, we know. We know all the consequences and are willing to face them." Tenten said stepping forward as everyone else nodded in agreement.

Sakura smiled again. " Where's Ino and Shikamaru?" Sakura asked as she looked around and noticed that two of her friends were missing. "They're exhausted from using their jutsu's and stayed behind. " Kakashi explained. Sakura was a bit saddened at this news, she would've liked to say thank you and goodbye to them before she left.. for good. "This is the last time we will see each other... " Kakashi started as he looked down at his student. Sakura looked up at him. "You two will leave.. and never return. You must get as far away from the fire country as possible. If any of the Konoha ninja see you.. they will kill you. " Kakashi paused. "That includes any of us.." he said almost choking on his words. "I understand Kaka-sensei." she said with a reassuring smile. She stepped to the side and faced all of her friends. " I thank you all so much for saving my life.. and for saving Itachi's as well." she said as Itachi glanced over to them hearing his name.

They stood there for a few minute's in silence before Kakashi stepped forward. "It's time to say goodbye." he said regretfully. Sakura looked up at him and nodded. She stepped to the side fo him and went around to all of her friends giving them heartfilled hugs. Even Neji gave a meaningful hug. Sakura and Sai's hug lastest the longest. She fought hard to keep back all the tears. Finally she stopped at Kakashi. They looked at each other before Kakashi extended his arms and held Sakura. Sakura couldn't hold it in and just began crying into Kakashi's chest. Kakashi closed his eyes and held Sakura tightly not wanting to let her go. They hugged for a few minutes before Kakashi reluctantly pulled back and held Sakura by her shoulders. He looked at her face, she still had tears running down her cheeks. She smiled up at him. She then lifted her arms and untied a necklace that was around her neck. It was a locket shaped like a heart. "Give this to Naruto.. " she said handing it to Kakashi as Kakashi let go of her and took the necklace from her hands. "Tell him..I'm dead." she said as more tears rolled down her cheek. Kakakshi slowly nodded before putting the necklace in a safe spot on his vest.

"Goodbye Kaka-sensei.. " Sakura said as Kakashi looked down at her. "Goodbye.. Sakura." he said. Sakura turned to leave but looked back. Tenten was crying in Neji's arms, and Hinata was crying in Kiba's. The rest of the guys would never admitt it but they too wanted to cry. Kakashi looked back at Sakura as she looked at him. He then leapt into the tree's dissapearing. The rest began to follow. Sai turned to leave but stopped. He looked over to Sakura and walked up to her. He reached into his bag and pulled out a book. "Here." he said handing it to her. "What's this?" she said taking the book. " It's a picture book." he said pausing. " It's about me and my family." he said with a smile before he turned and leapt into the air dissapearing with the others.

Sakura opened the book and looked at the drawings. As she flipped the page it was always something different. There were five characters. One girl and four boys. There were drawings of them fighting each other, them laughing, eating, and just being together. Tears began flowing from Sakura's eyes again. She knew who these people were. It was her, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato. Sakura got to the last page and there was some writing. She began to read.

_We may not always get along, and we may not always agree. _

_But I know I love them and they love me. _

_They are my family. _

The tears began rolling down her face even more now as she closed the book and held it to her chest. She then felt arms around her and she looked up and saw Itachi. He was hugging her. She cried into his chest as he stood there and continued hugging her. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked letting go and looking down at her. She looked up at him and nodded. " Alright, let's go." he said wiping away her tears as she nodded and put the book away. They turned and leapt into the trees heading in the opposite direction from Konoha.

--

He looked around the demolished mess of what he once called home. He walked through the rubble and debre. He looked up as three persons stood in front of him. Three persons who bared a striking resemblence to himself. He looked at them as they all stood looking at him. "What have you done" he said glaring at them. "Only what you ordered us to do, _boss_." the biggest one spoke. "I never meant for this to happen !" Pein yelled. "You were to teach them a lesson in pain and make them remember who was boss, not kill them !" he yelled. He suddenly grasped his head in pain. "You do not control us anymore.. " one of them said taking a step towards him. "We have figured out how to break free from your control. " another said stepping forward as well. "You're done." the last one spoke. "But.. you can't do this ! Without me you'll die !" Pein yelled still holding his head in pain. "Who said anything about killing you? Oh no, we're going to keep you alive." one of them spoke with a wide grin. The other's began to laugh maniacly. The biggest one bent down and picked up Pein throwing him over his shoulder. He leapt into the air and dissapeared into the forest as the others followed.

--

A few days had passed since they escaped from Pein. Konan enterd Kisame's room to find him cooking. He looked over to her. "Is something wrong ?" he asked. She shook her head no and approached the bed. She sat down and watched him. He was wearing a pink apron with the design of flowers. Konan stared out the window as Kisame continued to cook. By the smell of it, she thought he was cooking some kind of beef.

There was a few minutes of silence when Konan finally spoke. " We need to go back." she said as she continued looking out the window. Kisame stopped stirring the food and looked up at the wall in front of him. "We can't." he said as he continued making the food. "But we have to. Not to stay, just so I could grab a few things." she said looking over at him. "We.. can't." he said once more. Konan was growing angry. "Well why not !" she said standing up. Kisame put down the fork and turned to face her. "Because it's gone ! Everything is gone ! Right before Deidara died he blew up the whole godamned place and now there's nothing there but a bunch of rocks and dead bodies!" he yelled. She stood there staring at him. Kisame took a deep breath and sighed. "Look.. I know you don't want this to be real. I know you don't want it to be true that Pein would do this.. but it is and he did and there's nothing we can do to change that. He's just a powerhungry freak who thinks he can get everyone to obey him." Kisame said in a calmer tone.

He turned back to the food and poured it onto two seperate plates. He walked over to Konan and placed it on the table in front of her. He then took a seat across from her and split apart his chopsticks. "Eat up. You havn't eaten in days, you need your energy." he said as he began eating his beef and rice. Konan sat down and looked at her plate. She ripped apart her chopsticks and began eating the food. Her mind in a totally different place.

--

"OOOOHH ZETSU-SAN IS GOING TO BE PLEASED WITH MEEEE !! " he shouted as he ran towards the base that he had been absent from for over a week as he was away completing a mission. He leapt from the woods and headed towards the waterfal when he noticed what had happend. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. He walked forward through all the debre and rocks. He moved towards a certain area and pulled back a bunch of rocks. He saw a body laying there. He pulled it forwards through the rubble. At first he thought it was Pein, but then he saw who it was. He clutched his hand into a fist. He then stood up dropping the body. He saw something on the ground. He approached it and picked it up. It was the metal piece that surrounded Deidara's left eye. He threw it to the ground and continued walking through the rubble. He saw something very familiar and rushed over to it. He moved some of the debre and saw the body laying under it. It was Zetsu. He stood up and looked around before dissapearing into the forest.

--

They appraoched a small abandoned cabin. Itachi instructed Sakura to wait back while he inspected it to make sure that it was safe. He entered the cabin and came out signalling it was okay to enter. Sakura entered the medium sized cabin and looked around. It wa alright, it was cozy. There was a kitchen through a doorway to the right. And ahead to the left was the entrance to the bedroom. Across from that was the bathroom and another door down was the living room.

Itachi dissapeared into the bedroom and Sakura headed down the hall turning the opposite way. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the book that Sai had given her earlier. She looked at it before placing it down on the counter. She turned on the shower and then looked into the mirror. Her face full of smudged make-up from the tears she cried. Her hair was still up in a neat bun, and she wore the black silk kimono. She began taking off her clothes and setting it to the side. She then took the pins out of her hair and shook her head so her unique pink hair fell upon her shoulders. She turned and stepped into the shower closing the door. The warm water crasing over her body felt good.

She stood in the shower and held her arms over her chest. Her head faced down and she watched the water on the bottom of the tub as it spiraled around the small opening fighitng to get through it. There was white, red and black make-up mixed in with the clear water. She closed her eyes tight and began sobbing as her tears soon joined the liquid spiraling down the drain.

That was it. She was to live with Itachi and never return to the village. How could she never return. It was her home. It was where all the ones she loved lived. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and there was a few moments of silence. The shower door soon slid open and Itachi stood there. He stepped in and closed the door behind him as he looked at Sakura. He cupped his hands around her face and looked into her jade eyes with his dark obsidean ones. He leaned in closer and began kissing her deeply. Right then and there Sakura knew she was home. She was home in his arms, home in his kiss.

--

Cerulean eyes blinked open as he looked around the room. He sighed as he knew he was still in the hospital. He sat up against the back of the bed and stared at the blank white wall. When he suddenly remembered hearing that Sakura was going to be executed, or was it just the drugs ? Either way he had to make sure. He jumped out of the bed and walked towards the door. As soon as he reached to open it the doorknob turned and it opened. Kakashi was standing at the doorway. Naruto looked at him with a semi-smile. "Kakashi sensai ?" he said noticing that something was wrong.

Kakashi didn't say anything at first. He simply looked at Naruto. "Kakashi-sensai, where's Sakura? Is she alright, what happend to her ?" Naruto asked anxiously. "Come with me." Kakashi said turning and exiting the building. Naruto quickly followed. They began walking down the street towards a certain destination. "Where are we going?" Naruto asked impatiently. "We're going to see Sakura." Kakashi said monotonly. Naruto's experssion lit up as he hear this and followed quickly.

They walked over a small hill as the cemetary came into view. Naruto was confused at first. They entered the cemetary and continued walking. Naruto looked around at all the tombstone's. Cemetaries made him feel uncomfortable. _What on earth would Sakura be doing in a cemetary? _Naruto thought to himself. He looked up and saw all of his friends gathered around in a large group. A smile appeared on his face as he figured that Sakura would be somewhere amongst the group. He ran up and began pushing through them, but there was no sign of the pink haired kunoichi.

He then stopped as he saw Tsunade standing with her head bowed and Ino crouched over crying. Naruto bent down. "Ino, what's wrong?" he said as she lifted her head and Naruto saw what she was crying on. It was a tombstone. Ino moved away from it completely and Naruto saw the name carved into it. _**Sakura Haruno**_. Naruto froze where he was standing. He couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't believe what he saw written in plain sight.

He began shaking his head as he took a step back. "No.. no.. no. " he kept repeating until he backed into Sai. He looked up at Sai as Sai looked down at him. Even Sai had emotion. "No.. this isn't.. it can't be.. wh.. w.." Naruto trailed off. He felt his eyes begin to water as the warm sensation of his hot tears touched his skin and crawled down his face.

"No..No.. .NOO !" he screamed clutching his hands into fists. He looked up at Tsuande . "How could you have let this happen.. " he then looked around at all his friends. " How could any of you let this happen !" he yelled. "How could you let her die! Why didn't you save her ! Why didn't you protect her! Why.. WHYY !" he now screamed drawing blood from his hands from clutching them too tight. "It's my fault.. it's my fault." he said crying more. "I was supposed to protect her.. I was supposed to save her.. I let her die... I LET HER DIIEE !" he yelled falling to his knee's.

"Naruto, it's not your fault." he heard someone say as they put their arm on his shoulder. He looked to the side and recognized it as Kakashi. "Here." Kakashi said holding something in front of Naruto's face. Naruto looked and saw a locket. He reached up and took it. "This was Sakura's. It was her last request that we give it to you." Kakashi said taking a step back. Naruto looked at the locket in his hands as his tears fell. He held it tight as he looked at the tombstone. "I'll never leave.. I promise." Naruto said sitting properly on the ground.

An hour or so passed and some of them had walked away. A few more hours passed and only Kakashi, Naruto, Sai and Tsunade remained. Although she tried to hide it, you could tell that Tsunade was crying. There were tear stains along the side of her face. She sighed and looked up at the setting sun. "I have to go.. " she said turning regretfully to leave. She soon dissapeared as Kakashi sighed and looked down at Naruto then glanced over at Sai. He then turned and began walking away as well. Now only Sai and Naruto remained.

The sun had set and they were still there sitting there in the dark. "Do you ever think.. " Naruto started as Sai looked over at him from where he was sitting. "Do you ever think would it would be like if you were never put into our team. Do you think things would've been different." he asked looked up at Sai. Sai didn't answer at first and thought for a minute. "No, I've never really thought of it. I guess.. things would be different. I certainly wouldn't have met you guys.. and I wouldn't have made my own decsions. " Sai answered looking back up at the sky . "Do you ever think what it would be like if Sasuke wouldn't have left." Sai asked. Naruto nodded. "All the time. If he wouldn't have left we would've all be been best friends. And we would've never went looking for him and this.. this wouldn't have happend." Naruto said clutching his hand into a fist.

"Are you blaming Sasuke for Sakura's death?" Sai asked. Naruto sighed. "Yes.. no.. I don't know. It was my fault." Naruto said looking down at the ground. "And why do you think that ?" Sai asked. " I was supposed to protect her.. I promised I would protect her.. " Naruto explained. "You did a fine job in protecting her. " Sai simply stated. "She's dead. How could I have done a fine job." Naruto said looking at the tombstone. Sai sighed. "Naruto, you protected and saved her all her life. You can always protect her from danger and threats but the one thing you can't protect her from, is from herself. It was her choice to be with Itachi and she knew the consequences of what she did and she was willing to face them. " Sai explained and Naruto remained quiet.

There were a few more moments of silence. "If it was never for you guys, I would've never known what it was like to _feel._" Sai said breaking the silence. Naruto looked up at him. "What do you mean? " he asked confused. " As you know I was created to have no emotions, no feelings. I was to listen to my sensai's orders and do nothing but what he asked me to. After a while it was a normal thing. I couldn't tell if what I was doing was good or bad, there was no decsion or thinking. It was just finish the mission and return home. " Sai started. " When I was assigned to be a part of you group, things changed. You guys looked at me like a real person. You treated me as a person. Except the odd fight or punch thrown my way. And when I saw how you cared for Sakura and how she cared for you I wanted that.. I wanted to know what it was like.. I wanted to _feel_ it." Sai said. "And now I know." he said with a smile. Except this was a real smile and not one of his fake ones.

Naruto thought for a moment. He never knew that him and Sakura had that much effect on Sai. " You know what I'm going to miss the most. " Sai said " The ruthless beatings?" Naruto said with a smirk. Sai smirked as well. "THAT and her smile.. " he said looking up at the moon. "Why her smile?" Naruto asked. " She had the perfect smile. The one smile that rivaled all mine. And I mean her real smile.It was just so beautiful.. soo.. perfect." Sai said thinking about it. "Hn." Naruto said. " What are you going to miss the most?" Sai asked glancing over at Naruto. He thought for a moment. "Her touch." he answerd. Sai looked over at him. "What?" he said confused. "Her touch." Naruto repeated again. "Whenever I would feel her fingers brush against my skin, or feel her arms around me it just...it just made everything better. I knew that everything was going to be okay when she was there. The feeling of her just being there put me at ease.. made me feel.. _loved._" Naruto chuckled a bit as Sai looked at him confused. "You know, sometimes I would want to hurt myself purposely just so Sakura would heal it." he said with a smile as he looked down at the locket in his hands and thought about her.

He looked at it for the next little while as they sat in silence. He finally clutched his hand tight and rested his head against the tombstone looking up at the moon. Finally he closed his eyes. Sai layed across a long tombstone and stared at the night sky. He thought for a while before closing his eyes. They were both taken away for the night, their mind filled with dreams and imagination. But they sat with hearts filled with ache and pain.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes : THEREE YOU GOO LOVEYS ! Sorry that took soo long ! (L) Well unfortunatly thats going to be it FOR NOW. But don't fret. I AMM going to make a sequel you can bet on that !! (L) I just thought that I would end this story there ! I WILL MAKE THE NEXT ONNE SOOON ! But I was thinking of doing a NARUSAKU fanfic next ? YES NO ? Tell me what you think and if you would be interested ?? ANNND what did you think on this chapter? AND the whole story all together ! **


End file.
